Falling for him
by LegacyChick
Summary: She wanted to change her life... wanted to get away from having affairs... but then she meets him and it starts all over again. Rated M for later language and sexual content Randy Orton/OC
1. Why?

"Think, think, think!"

She was talking to herself, pacing her bedroom. Wasn't it worse enough to sleep with a married man who was on the road 260 days a year, almost 24/7? Did she have to get pregnant from him? Why she?

"How could that happen?"

She thought back to the numerous times he left work a few hours earlier to visit her before going home to his wife and his daughter.; the numerous times he fucked her through her whole house; the numerous times… they were so full of longing that they didn't use a condom.

"SHIT!"

She threw some of her clothes through the room, partly out of frustration, partly to calm herself down. After a few minutes, she sat down on the edge of her bed, head in her hands, mumbling meaningless, senseless stuff until a buzzing-tone brought her out of her trance. She looked up and over to her nightstand, seeing her phone vibrating. She crawled over, grabbing it, looking at the ID.

"Fuck."

She bit her lip. It was him, probably wanting to tell her when he'll arrive tomorrow. She thought for a moment, before taking a deep, deep breath and answering.

"Hey sexy!"

He grinned to himself, licking his lips. "Hey gorgeous. I miss you!"

She smiled slightly, her eyes wandering back to the pregnancy test on the table. She swallowed hard.

"Yeah… I miss you, too."

He took a drag of his cigarette, inhaling, standing outside of the arena alone.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. I'll be there at around 11. Sam thinks I'll land at 6 pm. That gives us almost 7 hours. "

She bit hard on her lip, nodding even though he couldn't see her.

"Yeah." Her voice was trembling and barely above a whisper.

He realized that, arching a brow, flicking his cigarette away.

"Everything okay?"

She swallowed down a sigh, tensing a little.

"Yeah… sure."

Randy didn't buy it, but before he could say anything else, his co-worker stepped out. He turned away a bit, whispering.

"Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

She blinked, biting her lip as tears started to fall.

"Love you, too."

He hang up before he could hear her breaking down in heavy sobs, burying her face in her hands.

This couldn't happen. Not to her. Not now. Not with the man named Randal Keith Orton.


	2. When?

It's been a year now since she moved to St. Louis, after moving from country to country, from Italy to Germany to Australia, for the past 6 years, having affair after affair until she couldn't bear it anymore. She wanted to settle down. How she got to St. Louis of all cities, what has driven her to live there, she couldn't remember anymore. However, she got sick of having to pack her stuff every 3 to 4 months. She got tired of guys only seeing her as a toy.

Not as if it was any different the other way around. She loved to have fun, loved to play with what she got. Who could blame her?

Looking the way she did, she could get any guy she wanted… and that's what she did. Until a year ago. She couldn't quite think of what changed her mind, but at the age of 28, she finally wanted to settle down, marry, have her own little family.

That was until she met HIM 10 months ago.


	3. How? part 1

It was April, a chilly Saturday night, at the club she served at. She got the job 2 weeks ago. She needed the money to get out of the crappy apartment she lived in: only one room, carpet looking as if numerous people were shot on it, windows tiny, shower only working every few days. She tried to save money for a house she saw a few weeks ago a little outside St. Louis: two stores, six rooms, big windows, a hot tub and even a little garden. The job at the restaurant didn't pay her that much, so she got a second job. Restaurant during the day, club at night.

Sometimes she could barely stand at the end of the night due to exhaustion, let alone had the time to find the guy to marry, the guy of her dreams, the guy she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Until that very night.

She's seen him the moment he walked in. The sleeveless shirt showing off his numerous tattoos on those well-defined arms, the tightness of the shirt giving a hint at what laid underneath. His blue eyes cold, but shiny… a combination you barely find. His small lips formed in a smirk, a smirk to die for.

She barely recognized the other guys he walked in with, her eyes only drawn to his stature, her mouth getting dry in an instant, her knees becoming shaky as he made his way to the bar, the bar she stood behind.

She swallowed hard, trying to steady herself at the counter, taking several deep breaths as he sent her a warm smile.

"Hey."

His voice was dark and raw, having that little tone of erotic in it.

She swallowed again, sending him a warm smile of her own, showing off her shiny white teeth.

"Hi. What can I get you?"

He smirked, that incredible smirk again, leaning over the counter to speak above the loud music, getting closer to her, so close she could feel his breath on her skin as he talked into her ear.

"Four beer and four shots of Tequila."

She got wet in an instant, that voice of him sending chills down her back, his breath tingling her ear almost sending her over the edge.

She nodded slowly, turning around to start doing her job, trying to concentrate on her task of pouring the beer.


	4. How? His PoV

His Pov

Once again, he had gotten into a fight with his wife. He was home for a good 3 hours, playing with his little girl, as she started complaining about what a lousy husband and father he was, barely being at home, calling her only once every two days.

What was she complaining about? She knew exactly what she was up for when they started to date. She knew he was on the road 25/5 when they finally decided to marry 3 years ago. She knew she'd race their girl almost by herself when Alanah was born.

For a few months now, she wouldn't stop bitching. Today wasn't any different, only this time he had enough, storming out of the house in a hurry after listening to her for almost an hour. He called some of his co-workers and friends who lived close.

He needed a drink, or two or three, he needed some fun; he needed something to get his mind off things.

Randy picked up John, Evan and Cody at Johns house. Why they've all been there, he had no clue, and seriously, he didn't even bother to ask.

He let out a long sigh of relief when they stepped into the club, John whispering in his ear.

"There are plenty of girls who, I'm sure, would love to take your mind off of her tonight."

He smirked, shaking his head, looking around the club.

"I'll go get us some drinks."

The guys only nodded in unison, none of them getting a chance to even speak their wishes, as he made his way over, his eyes glued to the girl standing behind the bar.

"Beautiful." He murmured to himself as she smiled at him, perfect teeth flashing, blue eyes sparkling, long brain hair pulled into a ponytail. Her uniform hugging her curves just at the right places.

She sat the first two beers in front of him.

"Thanks." He murmured almost absentmindedly, watching her every move. He bit his lips as she turned around again, pouring the other two beers, his eyes wandering down her back to her ass.

"Damn." Randy's mind started twirling, his blood rushing to his lower extremities, just… as he felt a hand smacking his back.

He jumped a little, turning around to see Cody standing behind him, grinning.

"Found something you like?"

Randy arched a brow, looking back at the girl and then at Cody, shaking his head.

"I don't know what you mean, Codes."

The young man smirked, shrugging. "Whatever. We're over there."

He pointed towards a table in a quiet corner of the club, Evan and John sitting on a bench, eyes on the dance floor, already checking out the chicks.

Randy chuckled, shaking his head. Even though John was married, too, he couldn't keep his hands off other girls. Randy on the other hand just looked, but never touched.

He smiled at Cody, nodding.

"Need any help with the glasses?"

Randy shook his head, waving Cody off.

"Naw, it's okay. I can handle them."

He didn't even finish the sentence as Tammy sat down the other two beers in front of him. His head shot back to her, almost melting at the smile she gave him.

"Thanks, sweetie."


	5. How? part 3

She blushed. Thanks goodness it was pretty dark in the club. A small nod and a smile was all she could give him. All the while as her back was turned to him, she felt his eyes all over her body, her heart beating twice as fast as she poured the drinks, envisioning his hands, big and strong, all over her.

She swallowed down the knot in her throat as he handed her 30 Dollar, pressing it into her soft, small hand, his thumb tracing the tattoo on her wrist.

"The rest is for you. Mind bringing the Tequila's over to our table?"

She shook her head, licking her lips a little, before biting down on it rather hard, trying to stay conscious.

God, how could that guy do all this to her just with his eyes, his voice and his touch?

Just imagine what he could do with his body.

She shook her head again, trying to get that thought out of her mind again.

"Sure, no problem."

He flashed her a smile, showing his perfect white teeth and she was done.

He got up, taking the four beers, nodding to her, before making his way over to their table.

She couldn't take her eyes off him. God, what a perfect body he had: his jeans so tight, you could almost see every muscle of his ass and his thighs through them.

Someone cleared his throat and she was brought back to reality.

Dylan smirked. "Seems like you got the hots for someone."

God, her co-worker could be annoying as hell, but he knew he was right… and she knew it, too.

She smiled, shaking her head. "Can you blame me? Just look at the man!"

Dylan shrugged and leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear.

"Don't get your hopes up too high."

She pulled back a bit, looking at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

Dylan took a glance over at the table, before looking straight into her eyes.

"Randy Orton, pro-wrestler. He lives here with his wife and daughter."

Her heart almost stopped beating, her smile dropped.

"Comes here every two or three weeks on his few days off. He doesn't even look at the girls here, let alone touch them. You want one of them, take one of the two smaller ones. They're singles as far as I know."

She looked over at their table, her eyes instantly falling on Randy again, biting her lip, her eyes full of disappointment.

"Yeah… guess you're right. I don't need a married guy now, huh?"

Dylan chuckled and shook his head, kissing her cheek.

"Do your job, hun. They're waiting for their Tequila's."

She let out a long sigh, nodding, taking the glasses out to fill them, her mind drifting off.

*Would have been too good to be true.* was all she thought.

She put the bottle away again, placing the glasses on a tray, adjusting her uniform and taking a deep breath before walking over to them.

Arriving at their table, she sent them her best fake "I love all costumers"-smile.

"Here guys, your shots."

The two smallest looked over at her, nodding, one of them -seemingly the youngest- smirking.

"Thanks, babe."

She took a deep breath. God, how she hated when strangers called her babe. Despise this, she smiled, just as Randy looked up at her, stopping his conversation with John. He roamed her body with his eyes, taking in every curve of her. He licked his lips, not going un-noticed by her, and she was done.

*Why the fuck does he have to be married?*

Thoughts of his tongue exploring her body suddenly took over her mind. She snapped out of it as she heard his voice.

"Wouldn't mind serving us all night, would you?"

She bit her lip, clearing her throat and shook her head.

"Sorry, I need to stay behind the bar."

His smile disappeared, but he nodded as one of his friends laughed, smacking his back.

"You should have known that. A classy lady like that doesn't want anything to do with dudes like us."

She tilted her head, arching a brow, not really knowing how to take it: ironic or as a compliment. She took a breath and shook her head.

"Really sorry." And with that she turned on her heals and walked back to the bar.

*Shit… he's married… never mind.*

Her thoughts were still on the disappointed look on his face, trying to figure what it meant, as Dylan nudged her side about quarter of an hour later.

"Want to take your break now?"

She looked around the club. It had cooled down a bit, the under-aged finally left, most of the people looked as if they were too much into dancing or talking than to come over to the bar. Dylan could handle it alone. She nodded, sending him a short smile.

"Yeah, I think some fresh air would be nice."

Grabbing her phone and her cigarettes, she kissed Dylan's cheek and was out of the front door.

She never went out back, too boring there. In front of the club, she at least had the chance to listen on on someone's conversation.


	6. How? talking

As soon as she stepped outside, she inhaled the air, a thousand times better than in the hot, sticky club. She lit a cigarette, taking a deep, long drag, before even thinking about looking at her phone. Two missed calls from Brian. She groaned, shaking her head.

*Annoying ex.*

As soon as the thought left her mind, she dialed his number, waiting.

"What do you want?"

It only took a few seconds until he picked up.

"Hey sweetheart, where are you?"

She sighed, taking another drag of her cigarette.

"At work, where else?"

The conversation carried on for a little while and she never realized the man watching her all the time, listening to every word, the man standing only a few feet away, smoking a cigarette himself. Groaning, she shut her phone off, taking a deep breath, mumbling to herself.

"I should have changed my number."

The man next to her cleared his throat, making her jump a little, turning around. She looked at that mind-blowing smirk again.

"Taking a break?"

She bit her lip, nodding. "Yeah, for a few minutes at least."

He nodded, looking up into the sky. "Beautiful night, huh?"

She took a deep breath, her mind telling her over and over again that he's married, is not what she wants.

"True… beautiful." She looked at him all the time, meaning him and not the night. His eyes turned back at her as he smiled.

"So… you're not working here for long yet?"

She shook her head, trying so much not to look at those muscular arms, the abs under his tight shirt, those gorgeous, kissable lips.

"2 weeks now. I needed the money for a house I've set my eyes on."

He nodded, smiling, taking a step closer to her and extended his hand.

"Randy, by the way."

She sighed, looking down at his hand, reaching out for it to shake it.

"I know… "

She looked up at him again, shaking her head.

"Pro-wrestler… and married."

His eyes widened and he bit his lip, but nodded nonetheless. She chuckled slightly and shook her head.

"Sorry… my co-worker knows everything and isn't someone who holds it up for himself."

He released her hand, putting it into his pocket, looking away, before looking back at her, nodding.

"I see… so… I guess you want to cut the talk here?"

She thought for a moment, looking at her watch, biting her lip.

"Well… my break isn't over yet… and I don't see a reason why we shouldn't talk, right? Only because you are married, doesn't mean you aren't allowed to talk to people."

He smiled at her, his eyes lighting up and nodded.

"True." He pulled out his box of cigarettes, taking one out and handed it to her. She nodded, smiling at him, grabbing the cigarette as he lit it for her and then lightened one for himself, taking a long drag.

"So, who was the guy you just talked to?"

She blinked at him a little surprised, arching a brow.

"You listened to my phone-call?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Sorry… I just… I had to."

She smiled, shaking her head. "An ex…. He's a real cutie, but annoying as shit.

He let out a sigh of relief, looking down at the sidewalk.

"Uhmmm… so you don't happen to have someone at home, do you?"

She smirked, shaking her head. "Now why would that matter to you, Mister Orton? You are married, forgot?"

He shrugged, looking back up at her, licking his lips, before biting his lower lip.

"Just curious."

She chuckled. "Well… as a matter of fact, no… I don't have one. I'm still waiting for that one guy who can blow off my mind."

The conversation went on for another good 10 minutes until it was time for Tammy to return to work. He leaned close to her, kissing her cheek, sending a shock of electricity through her whole body and down to her heat. She swallowed hard, trying heavily not to blush.

"When is your shift over… uhmm… shit, I don't even know your name yet."

She smiled, biting her lip. "Tammy… my name is Tammy. Shift ends when the club closes and the last people are gone. You should be home with your wife and your daughter by then."

He bit back a groan and instead sighed, nodding. "Yeah… but… maybe you could leave a little earlier?"

She blinked at him, tilting her head a bit. "Why should I do that?"

He got even closer to her, if that was possible, his lips brushing her ear, making her close her eyes, as he whispered. "Cause maybe, just maybe… I don't want to go back to my wife tonight. Maybe I want to leave with you."


	7. How? It's getting hotter

She moaned softly as his lips brushed her ear, swallowing hard, her eyes closed tightly. As he pulled away again, she nodded slowly, before finally opening her eyes, voice cracked and barely above a whisper.

"I guess I can ask."

He smirked a little, as she walked back inside, her legs still shaking, leaving him alone.

* * *

He followed soon after, seeing her walk back behind the bar, a slight blush still on her face as she went straight to her co-worker. Tammy took a short, deep breath, before asking Dylan if she could leave a little earlier.

"It's not much to do tonight anyways. Only an hour. I'll stay longer tomorrow."

He looked at her curiously, glancing over to the table and the muscular man sitting back down next to his friends.

"It has nothing to do with him, does it?"

She bit her lip, looking at the table, then back at Dylan, smiling, shaking her head.

"Of course not. I'm only tired. I'm on my legs since 10 this morning, barely have gotten any time to relax."

Dylan arched a brow, still questioning her reason, but after a few moments shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, why not."

Her eyes lit up and she smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I owe you."

He shook his head, chuckling, waving it off.

"Just don't make a mistake. That's all I ask for."

She frowned a bit, biting on her lip and nodded.

* * *

None of them was aware that Randy had his eyes locked on them during the whole time, smirking as he saw her smile and kiss her co-workers cheek.

* * *

The rest of her shift went pretty uneventful, besides one of Randy's friends obviously having a drink too much, because he had to be almost carried outside by one of the others. This only left Randy and the youngest one of his friends at the table, with the youngest being the one to talk while Randy was only listening, or pretending to listen, glancing over at her every other minute.

She tried hard, not to make it obvious to Dylan that she had a date later that night, but was pretty sure he could see right through her façade. She just knew it. Why? She started humming out of the blue, smiling happily, not even being bothered by one of the customers constantly molesting her. She even stayed calm when the guy tried to touch her breasts. Usually she would have smacked him as hard as possible or kicked his groin, but this time she only took a step backwards, laughing as he almost stumbled over his own feet. She'd seen Randy out of the corner of her yes, face red, boiling with anger, ready to jump that guy any second, but she gave him a quick wink and then helped the guy over to a quiet corner, sitting him down on a bench and walked back behind the bar, still laughing a bit to herself. Guys could be so damn stupid when they're drunk.

It was around 3:30 that the last of Randy's friends left. The club was pretty empty by now, maybe 20-25 customers left. She looked over at him, giving him a wink and he immediately caught up, getting up from the bench, downed the last rest of his beer and walked out. Tammy grabbed her things, went to get changed in the back and came back 5 minutes later, her hair now lose, hanging above her shoulders, wearing a tight, red shirt that showed off her well-trained abs, and black baggies. Despite them looking boyish, they looked good in combination with the shirt and she felt comfortable in them.

She walked up to Dylan, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks again. I'm out."

He only nodded and gave her a quick hug, before going back to pour a beer.

* * *

Tammy walked outside, taking a long, deep breath from the fresh air of the night, before he cleared his throat. She looked over at him, a slight smirk on her lips as she eyed him again.

*Seems as if I got lucky for the night*

She approached him slowly until she felt two strong hands suddenly pulling her into his body and his lips crashed down on hers. She was surprised at first, a little overwhelmed, but by God, those lips tasted good. Soon enough she gave in to the kiss, even allowing his tongue to slip past her lips as he deepened the kiss, his hands finding her lower back to pull her into his hips, making her feel the buldge in his pants. She moaned into the kiss, her hands going to the back of his head, grasping his hair, playing with it as their tongues danced together for what seemed like an eternity, tasting every part of each others mouths.

It took several minutes until he pulled away, licking his lips, his eyes changed from blue to black, showing the lust inside of them.

"I wanted to do that all night long."

She was already panting, her body-heat increasing dramatically, only able to nod, licking her own lips slowly to taste him again. He swung an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close again, his body-heat mingling with her own, almost whispering in her ear.

"I think we should find ourselves a room… fast. How about your place?"

She looked up at him, still in her own little world, nodding.

"Sure."

* * *

_Gaww... it was so hard writing this. I'm already half-way through the next chapter, which is even harder to write. Hopefully my damn writers-block_ _won't come back again._

_Reviews are highly recommended, also suggestions what I could do better and what you guys/gals would like to happen._


	8. How? Finally

**_Warning: SEX-SCENE!_**

* * *

As soon as they stood in front of her door, she started to regret her decision, almost feeling embarrassed. A guy like this sure had a big, clean house with the finest furniture and carpet, and now he had to witness the mess she called her apartment. She fondled with the keys for a while, his hand on her ass not really helping to calm her nerves. As she finally opened the door, she stepped inside, waiting for Randy to follow. After turning on the light and taking a deep breath, she turned around to face him, swallowing a bit.

"Sorry, I'm sure you're used to better things, but now you at least know, why I have two jobs and am trying to safe money for that house I told you about."

However, he didn't say anything. He hadn't even looked around. His eyes were fixed on her face, black, filled with lust. As soon as she stopped talking, he stepped closer, capturing her lips with his. This time the kiss was filled with pure lust and passion, their tongues finding each other in an instant, hands roaming every part of each others bodies. As soon as he took off his shirt, throwing it away carelessly, she had to stop… she had to stop the kiss and admire that body: Those well formed muscles, those rock-hard abs, the tattoos on his arms and shoulders, this perfection. She put her small, soft hands on his hard chest, a jolt of electricity shooting through her body, slowly pushing him backwards to the couch until his knees hit the edge of it. He slowly let himself sink onto the couch, his eyes studying every part of her face… those blue eyes that now turned more and more black, those full pink lips, the perfect nose, every dimple of it as her eyes stayed fixed on his upper body. She climbed onto him, sitting down on his lap, licking her lips in anticipation of what would follow.

Her hands traveled down his chest, lips attacking his neck, kissing it, nibbling on it until she drew a low moan from deep down his throat. She smirked against his skin, her lips starting to follow her hands, kissing down to his throat, over his chest, hands now resting on his hips. Her tongue flicked out, brushing over his right nipple and he instantly reacted by bucking his hips up. She looked up into his face, seeing his eyes were closed, sucking in his bottom lip. Smirking, she began sucking on his nipple, one of her hands coming back up to tuck at his other one.

The sounds he gave changed from low moans to growls back to moans as her teeth began grazing his nipples, hands now running up and down his thighs, squeezing them every now and then until she felt his strong hands on her shoulders, trying to push her down, trying to make her go lower.

"Fuck… please, stop the teasing!"

She grinned, giving his nipple a final tuck before her tongue trailed a line down to his abs, tracing them, before flicking into his belly button, sucking on it, teasing him to no end. He squeezed her shoulders harder, throwing his head back, his mouth slightly open, growls escaping his throat as she continued her journey to his waistband, fingers starting to work on the button and zipper until they were both open. He arched his hips and she took the sign and pulled his jeans down completely, taking his boxers, socks and shoes with them in the process.

Tammy looked up at him, her eyes grazing over the already hardened 9 inches, before looking into his pleading eyes.

"Tell me what you want!"

He licked his lips, letting out a low, guttural moan.

"That mouth of yours."

She smirked, licking her own lips now, before tucking in the upper one.

"Where?"

He grunted.

"On my dick… please… now!"

She smirked again, lowering her head, flicking her tongue over the tip, the short contact alone making him throw his head back, a loud growl escaping his throat. She looked up again, studying the pleased look on his face for a few moments, smiling to herself, before lowering her head again, trailing her tongue down from the head to the base, one of her hands finding his balls, gently squeezing them, while her other hand rested on his abs, just to feel him, feel the muscles constrict so beautifully with every breath he took.

He was done. Just feeling her tongue on his member, so warm and wet, it was almost too much for him. His hands found her hair, gripping it tight, hips thrusting up a little as she finally took him in, slow, painfully slow, his breath becoming heavier in an instant.

She couldn't take all of him in, even if she tried, but turning off her gagging reflex, she almost made it, teeth carefully gracing over his flesh. Her eyes kept glued to his face the whole time, watching every motion of it while she slowly started to pop her head up and down, sucking on him, her hand still on his balls, squeezing and fondling them.

"Fuck… so good… faster… god."

His voice was husky, almost cracking as she sped up a little, his hands in her hair guiding her.

She pulled away, blowing onto the tip, before sucking on the head, hand now taking over the job of her mouth, stroking him fast and hard.

Randy bit his lip hard, almost drawing blood, eyes shut tight, hips bucking into her hand until he felt himself almost cumming. He opened his eyes, tugging at her hair, signaling for her to get up and she complied. As soon as she stood, he grabbed her arms, lifting her up to flip her over so now she was the one on the couch and he hovered over her, kissing from her lips down to her jaw line to her throat and neck, hands creeping under her shirt, cupping, squeezing her breasts, which fitted perfectly in his hands. Soon her shirt and bra were thrown away carelessly and his hands roamed every part of her body, touching her, feeling her.

While his hands explored her warm skin, his lips were already exploring her breasts, kissing them, licking them, sucking her nipples as if they were covered in chocolate, moan after moan leaving her lips.

Finally his hands found her jeans, unzipping them, pulling them down when she lifted her hips a little, fingers instantly going to her thong-covered heat, rubbing, probing against it. Drawing the first gasp out of her, he knew this was going to be good.

Tammy's eyes never left his, half-litted, filled with lust, need and want as he still sucked her breasts, one finger pushing the thong aside, feeling how wet she already was as it brushed over her clit, making her arch into the touch.

"Holy shit… god Randy… please!"

Smirking, he finally slid his finger in, growling as he took in the tight, warm heat surrounding his digit. His lips found hers once again as he slowly, torturously slowly started to pump his finger in and out of her.

She was in heaven, panting, when she locked eyes with him again minutes later, feeling him slide a second digit in, starting to stretch her, scissoring them apart. Her screams of pleasure mixed with his lustful growls, getting closer and closer to her peak, grasping his arms tightly to make him stop.

"Please… need you… want you… now!"

Her voice was cracking, barely above a whisper, words coming out in between pants. He kissed her again, tongue sliding into her mouth as he withdrew his fingers. After a few moments, he suddenly pulled away, kneeling down on the floor, searching the pockets of his jeans to grab a condom. Tearing it open, he got up again, stroking himself a few times before rolling it over, her eyes fixed on his hands, watching every movement, mouth watering as he positioned himself between her legs, holding them apart with his now sweaty hands.

She let out a loud moan as his member probed her, making his lips form that "Oh so hot" smirk of his.

"What do you want? Tell me… come on!"

She gasped as the tip pressed against her heat, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Goddamn… I want you… in me… now! Please fuck me!"

It didn't need another word from her, as he plunged into her in one swift motion, all of his 9 inches, filling her completely. She let out a scream of pleasure, hands grasping the cushions, fingers digging into them, watching his face contort through her half-litted eyes. His eyes were shut tight again, taking in the feeling of her warm, wet walls around his thick dick.

_God, how he missed that. Two months by now, two painful months without sex it had been. He and his wife fought so much; he didn't even want it anymore, not with her anyways. But by god, how he had missed it._

Her hands went to the back of his head, pulling him down into a passionate, deep kiss, thumbs caressing his cheeks as she murmured against his lips.

"Move… please… "

He complied, slowly pulling out to the tip, before thrusting back in deep and hard, making her gasp, legs wrapping around his waist.

_Damn, she had missed that. Almost three months by now, three long months without sex. Since she finally wanted to find a guy to spend the rest of her life with, she denied any offer she's gotten, ever since her last affair back in Spain. But damn, she really had missed it._

Randy started at a slow pace, almost too slow for her taste, but she wanted to enjoy this as long as possible, so she didn't complain. His lips had now moved back to her neck and shoulder, exploring every part of it by kissing, licking and biting. Her eyes were half-litted, hands grasping the short hair in his neck, moans mixing with gasps of pleasure.

He sucked the little spot behind her ear the same time as he hit her sweet spot the first time and she was done, screaming in pleasure as the first orgasm that night washed over her, the most intense she felt in a long time.

He locked eyes with her again, smirking as he saw her face contort, lips parted, eyes rolling back in her head, her fingernails digging deep into his neck. The walls constricting around him so beautifully, almost send him over the edge, too. However, he wanted to last longer, wanted to feel that heat as long as possible.

When she finally came down from her peak, Randy pulled out, making her gasp in surprise. He picked her up, turning around to sit on the couch himself. Tammy climbed onto his lap as soon as she realized what he wants, legs astride of him, lowering herself down on him until he filled her completely again. He licked his lips, taking in every movement her face made, her eyes closing, lips opening in a silent moan, cheeks turning red from the heat rising in her.

After a few moments he started to thrust his hips up, not able to wait any longer, slowly at the beginning, giving her time to find her own rhythm. When she picked up, her thrusts timing with his, he quickened his pace, strong hands guiding her hips, while their lips found each other again, the kiss soft and sensual, her teeth carefully nibbling at his upper lip, before his tongue traced her teeth.

He hit her sweet spot again after only a few tries, her eyes closing, grip on his shoulders tightening.

"God Randy… so good… "

He pulled his lips away from hers, tongue trailing a path over her jaw line to her pulse to her neck, before finding that little spot behind her ear again, starting to suck on it once more, both of their thrusts now quick, but smooth. Their breathing became heavier; panting filled the room as their thrusts grew frantic.

Randy felt himself being close again, whispering against her soft skin.

"Close… so fucking close… "

She cupped his cheeks in her hands, making him look deep into her eyes, sweat running down both their foreheads as her lips turned into a slight smirk.

"Cum for me, Randy… I want you to cum inside of me!"

This was all it took. With only a few final deep thrusts, she came again, screaming his name, this time the tightening of her walls too much for him and he peaked himself, filling the condom completely as he threw his head back, grip on her hips tightening enough to sure leave bruises, a deep and low, almost animalistic, growl escaping his throat.

"Fuck… goddamnit Tammy… "

He drew his orgasm out by giving her a few more thrusts, soft, but deep, lips capturing hers again as they both tried to regain their breath.

They stayed like this for a while, almost 5 minutes, until she finally got off his lap, legs shaking as she rolled the condom off, discarding it in the trash-can, smirking as she turned back around, looking at him, eyes wondering over his whole body as she bit her fingertip.

"What?"

She shrugged, smiling.

"Just wanted to take a mental picture of you… being all naked, sweaty and panting."

He chuckled, shaking his head, motioning for her to come closer again, kissing her as she did so. His hands on the back of her head, deepening the kiss as he murmured.

"Let's do this again."

* * *

_  
You have no idea how damn hard it was to write this. Be gentle with me, it was my first try at a sex-scene. I hope you like it though. Next chapters sure will be easier to write again._

_Btw, I wrote that at work... in between taking care of 90 year old people... just shows you how sick my mind is at times. *sticks out tongue*  
_


	9. Back to the present

_Told ya it would get easier to write the next chapter again. I hope you like it, even though it's a bit short. Reviews are still highly recommended!_

* * *

And that they did. Not only that night until almost 8 am, but for the past 10 months, whenever he had a few days off and came home to , sometimes even before he went back on the road. They did it in every part of her apartment: kitchen, shower, bedroom, couch, floor, wherever they felt like that day. They did it once, twice, three times, sometimes even more, until he had to leave again, either to see wife and kid or to drive to a show.

Two months after that first encounter he told her, he fell in love with her and she couldn't help but tell him that the feeling was mutual. Four months after their first night she finally bought that house, she had laid her eyes on. Not by herself, no, he insisted on helping her out financially and after he pleaded her to take the money for the twentieth time, she finally gave in.

How Randy's wife never got suspicious, she didn't know. Maybe she had an affair herself and was too much concentrating on hiding it than to realize what was going on. However, Tammy could care less. The only reason he didn't file for divorce yet, was the fear of losing his daughter. Randy had informed himself, that he had nearly no chance in gaining custody of her, mostly because of being on the road pretty much all the time. He tried to find a way to get out of the marriage, but still being able to see Alana whenever he wanted. He tried for the past 6 months already, but without any result.

Tammy didn't blame him. She knew how much he loved his daughter and she also knew how much he loved her. She trusted him. All the little something's he did for her, showed it: A candle-light-dinner he made for her, even after getting little to no sleep the night before; driving home straight after his 6th show in a row, just to spend a few hours more with her; breakfast in bed he cooked before she even woke up; massaging her without her having to ask for it or even having to mention her sore back or feet.

And still she was afraid of how he might react to the news.

His friends, most of them, knew. He couldn't hide it from them for long and he didn't really try to. Too often he cancelled dates with them, too often they had to go with him to the club she still worked in, just so he was able to see her a few more hours.

Cody was the first to find out, catching them while making out at the back of the club when he was looking for Randy to tell him he was heading home. He shrugged it off. In fact, he never really liked Sam and was almost happy about Randy having found someone else. That was only five weeks after they started their affair and luckily Cody helped them a lot, playing Randy's alibi whenever he couldn't wait any longer to see Tammy again.

John was next to find out by asking Randy why he had that big, goofy grin plastered on his face. It was the day after Randy confessed his love to her and she told him that she also loves him. And that's exactly what he told John that day. His best friend didn't take it that well at first. Speaking of hypocrites since he wasn't an angel either. Though John had many women in many towns… one-night-stands almost every week and Randy only had her. However, after Randy explained it to him, almost spilling his guts out to him, he understood, even wishing his best friend luck with Tammy.

She went to the doctor the day Randy wanted to come over, early in the morning, before the sun rose. She wanted to have closure about the pregnancy, wanted to be sure the home-test wasn't a mistake. After waiting for almost an hour and being checked by the doc, tests being made, a long talk being held, she knew it for sure: About two months already she carried his child in her.

So now she was sitting in her living room, legs pulled up against her chest, head resting on her knees, waiting for him to come "home" - as he called her house ever since she moved in.

It was almost 11 am by now, the time he wanted to arrive and she didn't get any sleep last night. Shifting and turning around was all she did before getting up at six, seeing no sense in staying in bed any longer.

Her eyes were bloodstained and puffy from exhaustion, maybe even from crying a little, as she stared at the clock. That's what she was doing for the past 2 hours: Staring, waiting and thinking; she didn't even shift, not moved a bone ever since she sat down.

She still didn't figure how to tell him, IF to tell him at all or just end the whole affair without mentioning the pregnancy or… if even she should abort the baby without any word towards him.

But now it was too late anyways, now that she heard the front-door opening and his voice echoing through the house.

"Babe… I'm home!"


	10. Happy times

She took a deep breath, trying to wipe the few tears out of her face and got up from the couch, legs feeling shaky after not moving them in an hour.

*Here goes*

She walked out of the living room and into the hall, trying to force herself to smile at him but as soon as he saw her, Randy knew that something was wrong. Approaching her slowly, he cupped her cheeks in his hands, arching a brow.

"What's wrong, baby?"

She took another deep breath, shaking her head.

"Nothing… just... tired I guess."

He smiled at her, truly believing this was the reason, kissing her ever so softly on her lips, allowing her arms to sneak around his waist, holding him.

"Worked all night long again, huh?"

She looked up at him, chewing her lips, nodding slowly, faking a yawn.

"Then how about you go rest on the couch while I make you a strong cup of coffee and we'll just watch some movies together till I got to leave again?"

_See now why she loved the guy so much? He only got a few uncomfortable hours of sleep on a tiny plane, trying to be "home" sooner to see her and yet all he could think about was her well-being._

She bit her lip, shaking her head.

"No… no coffee… I already drank three today."

*What a damn lie… how can I lie to him like that? Twice in five minutes?*

He smiled, kissing her again, pulling her closer, and whispering against her lips.

"Then what would make you feel better?"

Closing her eyes, trying to think of a good answer to it, she knew she couldn't tell him … not now at least. She moaned softly into the kiss, hands going to his neck, pulling him closer, tongue sneaking into his warm mouth, grazing his teeth before finding his own tongue.

It took them a few minutes to finally pull away from each other, his forehead resting against hers, both trying to regain their breath. Randy bit his lip, smiling down at her, hands on her lower back.

"I missed that… you have no idea how much I missed that."

Her lips formed a small smirk, fingers caressing his neck, eyes grazing down to the bulge in his pants.

"I have a slight idea."

She looked up at him again, tucking in her upper lip, grinding her hips against him. Randy closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a small groan from deep down his throat, before lifting her up, Tammy's legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as he carried her towards the couch, carefully laying her down on it, lips finding hers again, before trailing kisses over her cheek to her ear, whispering in it.

"You think you have enough energy left?"

She moaned softly as she felt his fingers brushing over her covered heat, nodding slowly, not able to form any words, own hands finding the back of his head as he started his attack on her ear, nibbling and biting on it while his fingers started to rub her through her jeans. Her hands traveled to his front, tucking at his shirt, sliding it up and pulling it over his head to throw it away, eyes trailing over his chest and abs, still admiring it as much as she did it that very first night.

*How can I be that lucky?*

He locked eyes with her, hands on either side of her hips now, holding himself up.

"You know… nothing could ruin what we have. Nothing can ever come between us."

She shut her eyes, swallowing hard, trying to hold back the tears that were about to run. He bit his lips, watching her reaction, thinking for a moment that he might have said something wrong, wondering what it could have been until she opened her eyes again, smiling at him, before her lips came crashing onto his, kissing him with all the passion and desire she had, forcing herself to forget about the baby, if only it would be for an hour.

"Want you… now!"

She panted, fingers digging into his neck, deepening the kiss as much as possible. He growled into the kiss, surprised by her sudden change of mood, but her actions soon let him forget about it, his hands sneaking in between them, opening both their zippers as fast as his shaky hands allowed.

* * *

About an hour later, they both laid on the couch, the exact same one their affair had started on, Tammy's head resting on his chest as he rubbed small circles on her back. Randy kissed her forehead, grinning down at her, eyes sparkling.

"How about watching TV now?"

She chuckled, raising her head to look at him.

"You're silly, you know?"

He let out a short laugh, kissing her lips, murmuring.

"That's why you love me so much, right?"

She licked her lips, getting off him, grabbing her clothes to get re-dressed while glancing over at him every now and then.

"That… and the incredible sex."

He smirked, shaking his head, jumping off the couch to grab her waist from behind, pressing her now covered body against his still naked one, his lips close to her ear, groaning.

"Only the sex, huh? I knew it."

She giggled, turning around in his arms, pecking his lips.

"I love you… forever."

He smiled, licking his lips, strong but gentle hands cupping her still red cheeks.

"I love you, too… more than everything."

Two movies and one bowl of chips later her head rested against his chest as he leant against the back of the couch, watching her sleep, hand caressing her hair, glancing at the TV every now and then.

* * *

Little did they both know that this happy, peaceful afternoon would be ruined soon.


	11. Over?

_Grrr... that kinda took me a while to write...Thanks a lot for all the kind reviews and for reading it. I'm trying my best to update as much as possible._

* * *

  


They both woke up to a familiar noise: his cell phone was ringing. Randy slowly opened his eyes, groaning, stretching until he looked onto his watch, eyes widening in an instant, his face going pale. He jumped off the couch in a sudden.

"SHIT!"

It was 5 to 10. He should have been home with his wife for almost four hours now. Sure enough he saw he had six missed calls when he glanced on his still buzzing phone, also sure enough all from his wife.

Tammy watched his expressions change from surprise to fear to guilt within only a few seconds.

"Shit, shit, shit. I'm in trouble."

He kept swearing in between grabbing his clothes off the floor and trying to get re-dressed while dialing a number on his phone all at the same time.

"I'm dead... God fuck... how could that happen?... Why?... Shit!"

In all those months, this never happened before. They have always made sure he was being back home by the time he was expected to be or at least had someone to cover Randy and play his alibi if it got a bit later. They did not need to cause any more suspicions.

Somehow, she felt sorry for him, already knowing how much drama it would cause him with his wife. Being four hours late was not the bad part about it, but not answering the phone, that is what would make Sam snap.

He called Cody before he even had his pants back on, but the answer he got from the young man was not exactly what he hoped for.

"She called at around seven, being worried where you are. I didn't know you were still being with Tammy and just said that you should be home any minute. Sorry!"

Randy sighed, knowing it was as good as over. While Cody was talking, he had already put his pants back on, shirt hanging over his shoulder.

"Thanks anyways."

He hung up before Cody could say another word, another sorry, almost forgetting to kiss her -as he always did before leaving- pulling his shirt over his head and storming out of the house. He stopped as he was already half-way out of the door, turning around to look back at her, now standing there in nothing but her underwear, hair still messed up from their earlier encounter and their nap, worried look on her face.

He sighed, walking back again slowly, giving her a re-assuring smile before placing his hand gently on her right cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

"I'll call you on Saturday. I promise."

With that, he leant down to capture her lips in a long, soft kiss, both of their eyes closing for a moment until he pulled away, pecking her one more time.

"I love you… forever."

Before she realized it, he was out of the door and somehow she felt as if this kiss had meant "Good bye".

* * *

Three days had passed, it was already Monday now and she hadn't heard a word from him: not one message, no call, no visit at the club, nothing.

Those days have been like hell for her, not knowing what happened to him, if he was okay, if THEY were going to be okay.

You could simply call her a wrack. She barely slept, the meals she had to force down her throat for the sake of the baby, phone always in her pocket and every time it rang or buzzed, her heartbeat doubled in an instant, hands starting to sweat. Moreover, with every time it wasn't him, her heart broke a little more.

She tried to get her mind off him, taking long walks, working as much as possible; she just needed some distraction.

* * *

It was almost midnight, Tammy just getting back from a long walk through the park nearby as she felt her cell buzzing in her back pocket. She let out a sigh, shaking her head, already having a feeling it wouldn't be him, the urge to ignore it overcoming her, but after the fourth buzz she took it out, looking at the ID, eyes lighting up. She took a deep breath just as she walked back into her house, answering.

"Randy."

He closed his eyes, just hearing her voice - it felt so damn good. Opening them again, tears were forming in his eyes, lips quivering as he swallowed hard.

"She knows. She wants me to end us or she'll take Alana away from me forever. Can we see each other on Thursday?"

Her world fell apart in only 10 seconds. She sank down on the floor, eyes staring off into space, her mind running wild with all kind of thoughts: Would he really end it? What if not? Could he live without Alana? Could she live without him? What about the baby?

"Tammy?"

No answer.

"Darling, babe… are you still there?"

Still no answer. He was getting slightly worried, concern in his voice now.

"Tammy… please say something. Talk to me. Can we see on Thursday?"

She snapped out of it, slowly nodding as if he could see her, voice barely recognizable.

"Yeah."

He let out a small sigh of relief, partly because she was still there, partly because she still wanted to see him.

"I'll be home at noon. I have to hang up again. I love you!"

He hung up before she could respond, obviously in a hurry because one of his co-workers showed up. It was Monday night, after Raw, they've probably been out to a bar and he sneaked outside to talk to her. Wouldn't have been the first time.

* * *

She tried to convince herself that everything was going to be fine again. She hoped it. Yet again, she didn't believe it.

* * *

  
_I'm still lost in what to do with the baby-story. Please cast your vote on my poll! Reviews are highly recommended, also creative critics or suggestions._


	12. The end?

She stayed on the floor for what felt like an eternity, not wanting to move, not being able to move. She was scared to death, didn't know what to do, her mind was going crazy. How did it come that far? Randy, the baby, her whole life?

* * *

The next days went by in a blur. Her nasty habit of biting nails whenever she was nervous, she had gotten rid of it a year ago, it was back now and came Thursday her nails looked like a mess. Not only her nails, she didn't sleep much the last days, didn't eat a lot, called in sick on work. She just couldn't go out looking like this. She stayed inside the whole time, not even leaving the house to get her mail in, watching movies, soaps, going online, trying to distract herself, but it failed. Her mind was focused on that one sentence all the time "She wants me to end us or she'll take Alana away from me forever." How could that bitch do this to him? How could she do this to them?

She couldn't figure what he would do. She knew how much he loved his little daughter, knew she meant the world to him. But… what if she told him about her pregnancy? Would it change anything? Would he consider staying with her to start a family of their own? Would he risk losing his daughter, his one and only, just to be with her and raise their child together? She doubted it. She really started to doubt their love, his intentions, and his feelings.

See what the bitch did to them? Tammy really started to think he only used her; he only wanted to have fun with her. She started to doubt all the things he did for her, he did to her, all the words he ever told her. Sam had finally gotten into her mind.

* * *

Her stomach was doing flip-flops when she heard the door opening Thursday noon. She was wrapped up in a blanket, lying on the couch, the very same couch they loved each others on for so many times.

He was pale as a ghost when he stepped into her house, feeling as if he could throw up any time, whole body trembling, knowing this would be the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life. He took a deep breath, swallowing hard before closing the door behind him. His breath became heavier as he slowly made his way towards the living room, stopping in front of it to try to regain his strength.

She looked up as she heard his heavy breathing, staring at the door, waiting for him to finally step inside, to finally tell her that it's over so she could go on with her life, waiting for him to rip her heart out completely.

Randy took a last deep breath before stepping into the living room and as soon as his eyes fell on the little bundle wrapped up on the couch -the girl he once called his love, the girl he made love to so many times- he felt sorry for even showing up. He couldn't do it. He wasn't strong enough to do this to her. His eyes started to fill with tears as he made one step after another until he stood in front of her, in front of the woman he loved so much.

She swallowed hard as he kneeled down in front of her, hand slowly, carefully brushing over her cheek, voice coming out in a whisper.

"I'm home."

She let the tears flow the second those words came out, not caring if he thought of her as weak.

He took her in his arms, hands running up and down her back as her head rested on his shoulder, her sobs letting both their bodies vibrate and he forgot about being strong, forgot about what he came here for, letting his own tears fall.

They stayed like this for almost half an hour, just holding each other, crying into each others shoulders, before he pulled away, looking into her face, realizing the first time since he stepped inside how red her eyes have been, how sick she looked like, how worn out she was. His hand carefully caressed her cheek as she leant into the touch, his thumb wiping away the salty tears that were still rolling down her face, giving her a warm, genuine smile before kissing her softly.

The kiss didn't take long, but it was long enough to take away all her doubts and worries, make her feel safe and loved for the first time in those past seven days. She looked into his eyes, trying to find her voice, trying to think of something to say to him, but was cut of by his still trembling voice.

"I won't let her do this to us. I can't. I don't want to lose you. I… just… we can't see each other until I found a way out."

Her newfound smile fell out of her face and she could only stare at him, not really registering what he just said. He looked at her guiltily, eyes pleading her to say something, to talk to him, but nothing came out of her. In an instant she jumped up from the couch, covering her mouth, running out of her living-room and into the kitchen as fast as possible, leaving him still kneeling on the floor, eyes following her little frame until she was out of view, wondering how he could say that to her.

He got up slowly, the noise of someone throwing up leading him into the kitchen, seeing her leaning over the sink, body heaving, hair hanging in her face. He closed his eyes, slowly walking up to her, one hand going to grab her hair, carefully holding it out of her face while his other hand started to rub little circles on her back.

"I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry… I just… "

She looked back at him, tears filling her eyes, wiping her mouth with the back of her shirt, shaking her head.

"Don't… just… don't. You don't need to explain."

He swallowed hard, chewing on his lips, taking her into his arms again, just holding her, feeling her body slowly relax against his own, breath becoming more even after minutes of silence between them. It took ages until she finally pulled away, wiping the tears out of her own face, head lowering.

He'd never seen her that broken, that upset, that weak. His hand slowly moved to hers, trying to grab it, but she pulled away, the hurt in his eyes not going unnoticed by her as she looked up again.

"Please… can we talk about it at least? Let me… can we figure something out?"

* * *

She sniffled, slowly nodding her head as she walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room again, Randy following her close behind, but making sure not to touch her. She sat down on the couch, crossing her legs, own arms hugging herself tightly as she looked up at him, face showing no expressions at all.

"Okay… talk!"

He gulped down, hands in his pockets, taking a deep breath before finding his voice.

"I… I really don't want to lose you, but… I cannot risk losing Alana and until I figured something out… I think it's safer not to see anymore… not to have any contact at all."

He kneeled down in front of her again, one hand going to her lap, grabbing the hand that was resting there, thumb rubbing her knuckles.

"Please believe me… I love you with all my heart. It breaks me not to be able and have the two of you together in my life. It breaks my heart that I have to give you up for a while… but if she finds out about us still seeing, she'll take my Alana away from me. I can't lose her… but I also don't want to lose you."

Her body started trembling again, but as he looked into her face this time, it wasn't tears he saw: it was pure anger.

"SHE… SHE… SHE… SHE… it's always about that damn bitch. She always gets what she wants."

Her voice grew louder and louder, making him back away a bit, letting her hand go.

"How can you even let her threatening you? How can you let her do this to us? Why don't you finally start to fight for us… for me?"

She got up from the couch in a hurry, stomping her foot on the carpet, throwing her arms up over her head.

"Why can't I be the one having a happy life for once? Having a happy family… that's all I ever wanted. I never wanted to have another fucking affair… I never wanted to fall in love with a married man… never wanted him to fall for me and most of all I never wanted to have a damn child from him!"

As soon as she realized what she just said, she covered her mouth with her hand, looking at him wide-eyed, seeing the color in his face fade away.

* * *

__

Sorry, I feel crappy for a few days now... private life sucks... hope the chapter didn't come out all that sappy and furious as I feel right now. Please review again!


	13. Breakdown

A tiny muttered "Fuck" escaped her lips as her eyes focused on Randy and the expression on his face. He stood not far away from her, tilting his head to the side, color drained out of his face as he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

She bit her lip hard, taking a deep breath; however, she also was not able to speak. They stood like that for ages, her eyes watching his expressions change from stunned to worried to thinking. She could almost sense what was going through his mind.

* * *

*Is she kidding?*

*That can't be.*

*How?*

*Pregnant?*

*What if she's lying?*

* * *

Until what seemed like an eternity, he finally found the strength to talk, even though his voice was barely noticeable, cracking with every word he spoke.

"Are you… are you... sure?"

Tammy looked down at the floor, tears about to spill as she slowly nodded her head, whispering.

"I've been at the doc last week. Two…" She shuddered, wrapping her arms around her own waist, sniffling as she looked up at him again. "Two months by now."

He swallowed loudly, legs shaking, looking as if he's about to pass out. His hand grabbed for the wall, trying to steady himself, breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating. His heartbeat drumming in his own ears, fast and unsteady.

"I… you… but… how?"

She studied his reactions, partly disappointed, partly angry on how he took it. Hands balled into fists, she looked down again, words now coming out in sobs.

"How?… Are you kidding me?… How?… Just think a bit Randy!… Are you really… that stupid? Think about… Think about how many times WE didn't use any protection cause it couldn't go fast enough."

Her mood changed all of a sudden, from being sorry for telling him like that to being frustrated about him asking such a question.

"I…"

Randy gulped, taking deep breaths to regain his control, to regain his consciousness. He looked over at her, concern in his eyes, but more for himself than for her and the baby.

"I can't… we can't do that. You can't have that baby. She… she'll kill me if she finds out. She's going to take Alana away from me forever."

His eyes were cold now, almost showing no emotion at all anymore, color back in his face, body steadied against the wall.

Tammy thought she did not hear right. Her head snapped back up, face pale, eyes darkened. Her fists clenched, jaw tightening, blood rushing to her head in an instant as her body began trembling in anger.

"Are you… are you FUCKING SERIOUS? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? HOW CAN YOU FUCKING BASTARD SAY THAT TO ME? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! I THOUGHT I MEANT SOMETHING TO YOU! HOW CAN YOU SERIOUSLY SUGGEST TO GET RID OF THE BABY…? OF OUR BABY?"

She walked closer towards him with every word, whole body stiffening and he was seriously scared for his own life by now. He had never seen her that angry, never seen her that furious, that devastated. Backing against the wall, he suddenly regretted the words that left his mouth only minutes ago. His eyes narrowed on Tammy getting closer and closer, face red with anger, blood boiling inside of her until she was finally only inches away, her hand suddenly connecting with his right cheek. The slap was hard, loud, his head snapping to the side by the impact her hand made.

"I GAVE UP ALMOST EVERYTHING FOR YOU. I DESIRED YOU. I WANTED YOU. I AM FUCKING ADDICTED TO YOU… and I…" the sobs came back as she collapsed down onto her knees, hands fisting the carpet beneath her, head lowering, whole body shaking.

"I loved you, Randy."

His hand rubbed the spot she hit, feeling the stinging pain of it. He deserved it. He knew he did as soon as the words left his mouth. Hearing the sobs, he finally risked to look at her, seeing her trembling frame on the carpet, kneeling there with her head down, sobbing, shaking. Tears filled his eyes in a sudden, mind running on overload as he tried to decide what would be best to do.

Tammy tried to breathe steadily, tried to stop sobbing, tried to be brave enough to look up again, but she could not. She did not want to. She was tired of being strong, of being brave, being the one to give in.

* * *

And as soon as she heard the door slam shut, she knew she could not do it anymore.

She did not need to look up anymore. She knew he was gone, possibly forever.

Breaking down on the floor rolling up to a sobbing bundle, she let the tears flow, let all her emotions out, and let her mind wander.

* * *

__

Sorry, it's short, I know... but I didn't really know where to go in this chapter... I just let it flow. Thanks BOOKY for the help with it and for the ideas for my next two chapters. It's be Randy's POV first and then Tammy's POV... hope you enjoyed anyways!

_I'm addicted to reviews... so gimme!  
_


	14. Affair? No! Love? Yes

_Okay, here we go… Randy's POV as promised… btw, I OWN NOTHING… not even Tammy… damnit._

* * *

**Randy's POV**

*How could it come to this? Just how?*

He was still sitting in his SUV, in Tammy's driveway, not really knowing what to do next. He did not want to leave, but also did not want to stay. He could not stay. Not with all those thoughts running through his head.

Sighing, he rested his head on the steering wheel, hands in his lap, shaking as tears fell down his cheeks, draining his pants.

*I once loved Samantha. I really did. I wouldn't have married her if it wasn't the case. She was such a sweetheart: understanding, caring, supportive. However, a few months after the wedding it already started. She was complaining more and more about me not being at home, about me not helping her in the household, me barely having time for her. But we fought through it. We fought through it and the best thing ever happening to me happened… Alana was born a few months later.

* * *

_She's my sunshine, my sanity, my biggest love ever. Every time I come home, every time I see her face, every time I see her smile or hear her giggling I just have to smile. I can't help myself. My little girl means the world to me. I can't lose her. I couldn't live without her._

* * *

Only a few months after Alana was born it started again and it did get even worse. Now Sam was also complaining that I wasn't a good dad, being on the road all the time, barely calling her and Alana, even indicating that I had an affair, which to that point in my life wasn't true at all. I was always faithful, no touching other women, no kissing them; I barely went out with the boys. Nevertheless, she couldn't understand that I was doing my job; I was trying to cash in extra money for us, for Alana, taking more photo-shoots, more interviews, and more houseshows than before. All it did to us, all SHE did to us was ruining it.

* * *

_I felt less and less love for her until it faded completely and the love we once had even turned into hatred. But I couldn't leave her… I couldn't live without Alana._

* * *

When I met Tammy that first night, I couldn't help but fall for her the minute I saw her. I don't know what it was that drew me to her: her looks, her charm, the way she treated that guy who tried to touch her, her charisma, her whole appearance. But god, I had to have her.

The first few weeks -I admit it- they were just fun, fun and playing around, getting away from the drama at home. But it didn't take long for me to realize it was more and as the weeks went on, I fell more and more for her. I drowned in her. I started to love her. She treated me like a human being again. She trusted me. She showed me again how amazing love can be. Moreover, she never left my side. Week in and week out… she did never give up on our love and me.

* * *

_I actually loved her… I do love her. The day she confessed to me that I mean the same to her, god, it made me the happiest of them all. _

_

* * *

  
_

I couldn't stop grinning, couldn't stop myself from smiling. I even told my best friend, correction … friends.

Cody hates Sam anyways, so it wasn't a surprise that he helped Tammy and me. John on the other hand… well, it took a while until he saw how happy she makes me; until he accepted our affair and started helping us, too. Ted and Evan… they still don't know. I guess I should tell them, they're suspicious anyways. Maybe they could help me. Maybe my friends can tell me what to do. They have their share of experiences, too. God, I have no idea what to do. I'm lost. I'm done.

I really tried to find a way out of that hell called marriage without losing Alana. God knows, I've tried, but there doesn't seem to be a chance. It's either losing Alana or losing Tammy.

* * *

_But how can I make a decision between the two most important women in my life? The two most important people in my life? The two biggest loves of my life?_

_

* * *

  
_

And now… she's pregnant… pregnant with my baby… with our baby. God… how I want this. Yes, I do want it. I want us to be a happy little family, just as she wants it to be. I'm dreaming of this for so long now, wishing for it.

She's pregnant.*

Randy lifted his head up from the steering wheel a slight smile playing on his lips, whispering to himself.

"She's pregnant. Our baby."

*Leaving Sam would mean losing Alana, but with a good lawyer, I could still visit her at least every weekend. Alternatively, every month. Leaving Tammy would mean losing her and the baby… and a possible happy future… the possible happy future I always wanted to have. The happy family I always craved for*

He bit his lip, his eyes red and puffy, pants now dark-blue from the tears that have fallen on them. Shaking his head as he it rested on the steering wheel again, he took a deep breath to sooth himself, mumbling.

"Don't make the wrong decision. Don't make a mistake."

Fact is that for this it was too late. The mistake was already made.

* * *

_Okay… *sighs* god, I hope you people like it. I hope it explains Randy's feelings enough. I wanted to leave it out in the open and first write Tammy's POV in the next chapter before letting him make his decision._

_Reviews highly recommended… so are suggestions! Thanks a lot!_


	15. Falling for him

_So after Randy's POV… this is Tammy's POV. Hope you enjoy._

_I still do not own anyone or anything… though I wish I could own that hot piece of meat called Randy Orton. :)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Tammy's POV  
**

She was still lying on the floor, cuddled up in a fetal position: legs pulled up against her chest, chin on her knees, arms wrapped around her legs. Her body was shaking by the many heavy sobs, tears rolling down her cheeks mercilessly.

*So, here I am now. A shadow of myself. Crawled up on the floor of my house… our house. The place he called his home. How did it come to that? How could I fall for him? How could I let this happen?

After all those years spending with moving, traveling, having affairs. All I wanted was to finally settle down, grow up, and have a little happy family.

I grew up in Allentown, Pennsylvania. Life has not always been easy with my dad being alcoholic and my mom almost never being home because she worked two jobs to get us through. It was tough, yes. However, I made it. I finished school best in my class even though my laziness kicked in more than once. I've fought to become someone, to get the life I wanted. Short after school I decided to start traveling. See something from the world. How I could afford that, you ask? Working two jobs for a year before finally starting to travel.

My mom never had a problem with who I am or what I did. My dad on the other hand, well, let's say he never accepted the way I lived. He died 2 years ago and honestly, I didn't shed a tear. I stayed in contact with my mom throughout my whole traveling, still do. We're talking every other week. I kind of miss her now.

She sure could help me through this. She'd know what to do. I regret never having her told of Randy. I don't know why I never did. Maybe because I was afraid that she might get disappointed in me. Maybe because I was scared of her reaction to it, especially since I've sworn to her that I'd never have another affair after… well… you'll see what I'm talking about.

Now the first thing I've learned on my "vacation" was that my looks could get me further. I've met lots of guys who'd pay my hotel-room, my drinks, some groceries even, who'd pay my train-ticket just by being nice to them… and no I don't mean by sleeping with them, but actually by just being nice and asking them.

The first time I've been to Australia I pretty much fell in love with it. I decided to stay there for a while -three months in the end- until I got bored, not only of the city of Melbourne, but also of the affair I had there. Yes, I started an affair. Don't ask how it happened, but I got a kick out of it. Affairs started to become a part of my life. Everywhere I went I started one until I got sick of it or until his wife found out and I traveled on.

* * *

_Good thing about an affair is that you are not committed to anyone. In addition, damnit, it definitely gives you a rush when the wife could catch you at any time. _

_

* * *

  
_

The affairs have also been the reason I could afford traveling for that long. The men paid everything for me, I was happy and no one got hurt… well, besides the wives. But then again I was too egoistical to care about them.

My last affair ended rather sweet. His wife found out, rather caught us in the act of having sex and almost stabbed me with a knife. I got away somehow and decided that this shit finally had to end.

That's how I got here… and you all know how I got into being with Randy.

* * *

_Even though I didn't want another affair… I was drawn to him. I was drawn to him from the very first moment I saw him stepping into the club that night._

_

* * *

  
_

He was different from all the other guys I've met so far. His eyes had shown pain that night, but also lust towards me. His whole aura took me into a ban. It was as if I knew him forever already and after that first night, I knew that I had to see him again.

He took care of me like no one else before. He made sure I had enough to eat; he made sure I stayed healthy or when I did get sick, he nursed me through it. He helped me get rid of my rat-hole of apartment, he helped me see what love really is, and he helped me get to know myself.

I never really knew who or what I am until I met him. He treated me like a princess, only a look from me and he knew what I wanted or needed.

And after only a few weeks I already knew that this was more than just another affair: I fell in love with him, hard and fast. The days without him became longer, the hours I didn't hear his voice on the phone became painful, the weeks he was on tour became almost too much to bare for me. We've never been apart for more than 10 days in a row. He always found a way to come to me, even if he was too exhausted to even stand on his own two feet anymore.

* * *

_I had to have him, I needed him, and I wanted him to be mine forever. And that's what I still do. I love him with all my heart. I don't know what to do without him anymore. I don't know how to live without him.*_

_

* * *

  
_

She slowly got up from the position she lay in, legs shaking, breathing heavily between sobs as she stood up straight. She looked around her hallway, feeling the emptiness inside of her heart now, realizing what had just happened, and seeing that he was really gone. A sudden stab in her stomach made her clutch onto it as she felt the pain going through her. The sudden stab brought her back down to her knees as she clung onto the drawer next to her, hand grasping it tightly while her other arm was wrapped around her waist, whispering.

"The baby… my baby… our baby."

She felt another stab going through her.

"Randy!"

It was the only word escaping her lips, too silent to be heard, a mere seconds before she passed out on the floor.

* * *

_God, somehow I have a feeling that chapter sucks. I know it does, but seriously... I'm braindead right now. _

_You really hoped for a happy ending, huh? Well ... let me tell you something about me: I'm evil! muhahahaha Nevermind. Next chapter you'll find out what happens with Tammy and the baby and what Randy will do. Be jealous! (I just HAD to say that)_


	16. The art of worrying

_Sorry... this one took me a bit longer, but heck... it also is pretty long. Enjoy!_

_I sadly do not own anyone or anything... Wish I'd own Cody and Randy though. *starts dreaming*_

* * *

As soon as he stepped into the house again, he felt that something was wrong, absolutely wrong. That silence was never a good sign.

Closing the door behind him, turning around, he saw her, saw her lifeless frame on the floor. Or so he thought.

His breath hitched as he ran over to her as fast as humanly possible, kneeling, almost sliding, down beside her. His hands started shaking as he laid one of them on her back, feeling her body heave.

*She's still breathing.*

"Tammy?"

His voice came out as a whisper, almost cracking.

"Tammy?"

This time it was louder, more stern, with panic in it. He did not get an answer though.

Next, his other hand traveled to her throat, feeling her pulse. Thanks god something from the Marines was still in him.

*Slow, weak, but steady… and she has one.*

A small sigh of relief escaped his lips. He got up, pulling his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans, dialing 911 with his still shaking fingers, eyes raking over every part of her body.

*No signs of blood.*

His heart jumped a bit.

*She'll be okay.*

* * *

He drove with her to the nearest hospital, holding her hand, gently squeezing it every now and then to make her feel that he was there. She still had not opened her eyes. The paramedics had put an oxygen mask above her nose and mouth, helping her breath, trying to steady her. Machines kept checking her pulse and blood pressure throughout the whole drive. Randy could not take his eyes off her. In only a few days, she had changed so much. She looked fragile now, hurt, eyes showing signs of exhaustion.

His heart ached. He wasn't only worried about her anymore; her signs were good, constant… but what about the baby?

He was pacing around in the waiting area of the hospital. They did not let him in with her while they were running all kind of tests. Every time someone came out of her room, he asked, he pleaded to tell him how the baby is, how she is, but he never got an answer. It has already been going like this for two hours now. His phone was meanwhile buzzing like crazy: Four missed calls from Sam, but he could not answer her now, not now.

The next time a doctor came out of her room, he rushed over to him, blocking his way.

"How is she?"

The doctor eyed him questioningly.

"Are you a family member? Husband?"

Randy bit his lip, shaking his head, stammering.

"No… I… "

The doctor sighed, taking off his glasses, rubbing them off on his uniform.

"Sorry, but I'm not allowed to give you any information on her condition then."

Randy was shivering now, tears building up in his usually sparkling blue eyes, mouth dry.

"Please… I'm the father of the baby. Just please!"

The doctor shrugged as he put his glasses back on.

"I'm sorry."

Randy looked at the floor, shoulders slumping in defeat, shaking slightly from the sobs coming out of him by now.

"I… can you… can you just tell me… if the baby's alive… if she… she will be okay?"

The doctor sighed heavily, looking around as if to check if someone was listening on, before looking back at Randy, nodding slowly.

"She'll be okay. The baby will be okay… IF she starts taking better care of herself. She looks as if she didn't sleep in days. She also didn't eat a lot from the way she looks like and from what her blood tests have shown, she has almost no minerals in it. In the few minutes she's been awake, she said something about the two jobs she's working. That's a definite "No go" for the future."

Randy felt more and more guilt build inside of him, realizing just what he had really done to her. It was him, and only him, to be blamed for the state she currently was in, no one else. Biting his lip, slumping back down on one of the chairs, he slowly nodded his head, running a hand over his face, mumbling.

"So it was just stress? Exhaustion?"

The doctor nodded, smiling at him in sympathy.

"You better take good care of her and the baby. She needs rest, a lot of rest. She needs to eat properly, many vitamins. She needs to drink at least two bottles of water a day. And most of all she'll need someone to watch her for at least two weeks just to make sure that she's okay and that she's following the orders we'll still give her when she wakes up again. Right now we gave her some medicine so she can sleep for a while."

Randy swallowed, chewing his lips as he looked at his hands, his ring finger in particular.

*How can I? Sam's going to kill me. I can't stay with her for two weeks.*

* * *

The same moment those thoughts run through his head, Cody walked into the waiting-area. Randy had called him seconds after they arrived at the hospital. He needed him there now. And not only he, but Tammy, cause Randy knew he couldn't stay for hours with Sam already being hot on his heals and he wanted his best friend to watch her, to stay with her, at least until he found a way to come back. They shared a short man-hug; Cody rubbing a hand soothingly over Randy's back, smiling at him sincerely, warmly.

"How is she?"

Randy had not told him about the baby, not yet. Maybe he would do it now? He shook his head, sighing, as he leant back into the chair.

"She's better already. They won't tell me much though, seeing I'm neither a family-member nor her husband. They only said she'll be okay."

Cody bit his lip and nodded, taking in the information he just got as he took the chair next to Randy, who finally seemed to calm down a bit.

"So… why do you want me to stay with her? For how long?"

Randy looked at his young friend, swallowing, slightly lowering his head, voice barely hearable.

"She… well… she's… pregnant."

Cody's eyes widened, looking at his friend, his mentor, in awe. He tilted his head, blinking.

"She… what?"

Randy swallowed again, this time deciding to look at his friend, lips pressed together hard before he repeated himself.

"She's pregnant."

Cody did not say anything for a while, just staring at his friend, trying to register what he had just told him.

"Can you just stay with her till I get a chance to come back here, please? Sam's already suspicious again. I'll tell her you didn't feel quite well after a bump you've gotten last night at your match and I went with you to a doctor today, to make sure you're alright. Tell her that I'm sorry when she wakes up."

Cody stayed silent all the time, taking everything in, only nodding in reply, listening, wondering, until he finally spoke, arching a brow as he tilted his head slightly to the right.

"Sorry?… Why?… What happened?"

Randy shook his head as he got up; straightening himself, patting the younger mans shoulder.

"She'll know what I mean."

He took a deep breath, looking back at the room she now lay in.

"Call me when something's wrong! I'll be back as soon as possible."

* * *

With that he left, not only the waiting-area, but also the hospital, Cody's eyes following his frame until he was out of sight. He had a lot to register now: Pregnant, passed out -that much he knew from the phone-call Randy had given him-, sorry.

*What is he sorry for?*

However, he did not get much time to think as a nurse approached him only mere minutes later.

"Are you Mister Orton?"

Cody snapped out of it, looking at her, shaking his head.

"No, I'm Mister Runnels. My friend had to… well… leave. I'm also friends with Miss Sanchez though."

The nurse nodded, smiling the same fake smile he had seen so many times before from other people working with hundreds of clients and family-members or friends of them day in and day out.

"Well, she's awake now. You can see her if you want to."

* * *

_  
Next chapter might have a small surprise in it. But only if you're nice and review! :)_


	17. Awkward silence

_Thanks for all the reviews. I have two days off and somehow this story is the only thing keeping me sane right now… well, the story and my true friends… so thanks Mo for… well… sticking with me even when I all I do is bitching and complaining as of lately._

_Okay, here we go… the promised "surprise". And again, I do not own anyone or anything… *sniffles* Damnit… I wish I'd at least own Cody.  
_

* * *

**Cody's POV**

He stepped into the room she lay in, taking a deep breath before even looking at her.

*God, she looks so different, so broken… so… so hurt. Fragile even.*

He smiled warmly at her, walking towards the bed, his eyes never leaving hers as the nurse who lead him inside disappeared again.

*Still, she looks so beautiful, gorgeous. God, I wish she could be mine.*

He pushed away those thoughts as Tammy looked at him through sleepy eyes, kind of surprised to see him, arching a brow.

"Where's Randy?"

*Shit. Not even a "Hi" or "Hey" or "Good to see you"*

He swallowed as he took the chair next to her bed, now avoiding eye contact, lowering his head as he ran a hand through his dull dark hair.

"He had to leave. He called me to take care of you till he can come back."

He looked up, searching for her eyes this time, finding them only to see the pain going through her.

"He'll be back as soon as possible. He…" Cody bit his lip, letting out a short sigh, looking back down. "He said he's sorry and… that you'll know what he means."

He lifted his head a bit, to glance at her, seeing that she was thinking, thinking about what he meant. It took some time until she swallowed and nodded slowly.

"Thanks Cody. But you really don't need to stay with me. I'm fine. I know that it sure isn't what you want to do right now."

*If you'd know. There's nothing that I want more than to spend time with you… alone… without Randy.*

He shook his head, smiling slightly, a soft chuckle escaping his round, full lips.

"It's okay. I don't mind. Besides this, I promised him to watch you and the… "

He stopped, realizing what he was about to say, placing a hand over his mouth, but she caught it anyways, arching a brow.

"Randy told you?"

Cody looked down again, tucking in his upper lip, nodding.

"Yeah… well… that's yours and his business. I'm just here to … well… to see that you're fine."

Tammy bit her lip, slowly nodding, looking -staring- off into space as they fell into an awkward silence.

Fact is that they have never talked much before. The only conversations they had were at the club she worked, when he came over to order drinks, sometimes a short "Hello" or "Hi". All he knew about her was from what Randy had told him. And boy, Randy had told him a lot about her, since she was pretty much the only topic he talked about day in and day out. However, Cody never complained, cause through everything he heard about her, everything he saw from her, he could not help but fall for her.

In fact, he never covered Randy because of their friendship, he covered Randy because he knew that if Sam finds out, she would blame Tammy. And he did not want her to be blamed.

So now they sat in silence, both of them not knowing what to say, what to talk about, how to even have a normal conversation with each other. Minutes went by, 10 maybe even 15 until Cody took himself a heart, looking at her again, seeing that she was still staring off into space, probably off in another world, thinking hard.

*She's really beautiful: those brown eyes remind me of the woods, wanting to get lost in them; those tiny lips, so red, making me want to kiss them; her small nose making her face to look like the one of an angel; her brown curls, making me want to dig my fingers into them, to play with them.*

His eyes traveled down her frame as he licked his lips, fully aware that she could snap out of it anytime to see him lusting over her.

*That body: just the right curves everywhere; her breasts just perfect, they'd fit in my hands so well; her small waist, shame that it'll be gone soon; her small, thin fingers, how I'm longing for them to touch me; those long legs, made to be wrapped around my waist; her ass, just the size I like them, not too big, but not too small either, well-formed and trained; even in a hospital-gown she looks breath-taking to me.*

He shook his head, glancing up to see her eyes still fixed on the wall just above the door. She had not moved ever since he walked into the room. He wondered what she was thinking about.

*Probably Randy*

Cody closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to force those thoughts to go away, breathing becoming heavier.

*He loves her… she loves him… forget it, Cody. He'll find a way to get rid of Sam and have a happy life with Tammy instead. Just forget about her.*

A small groan escaped her lips and made him snap out of it, grabbing her hand in an instinct, jumping off his chair, worried eyes now fixed on her face.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain? Shall I call for a doctor?"

She could not hold it in. A grin played on her lips, growing wider and wider as her eyes lit up and she started to burst out in laughter, making Cody stand there stunned, cocking a brow. It took her a while to calm down again, looking at him, chuckling slightly.

"God Cody… calm down. I'm only hungry, that's all. I'm freaking starving. I'm not dying."

He sighed in relief, swallowing as he looked down at the floor to hide the blush on his face.

*I just made a complete idiot out of myself. God please open a hole in the floor and let it swallow me.*

She giggled and shook her head.

"You know… you can let go of me now. I won't run away."

This caused the younger man to blush even more, realizing he was still holding her hand. He pulled away as fast as possible, his cheeks turning red as he closed his eyes, a small groan escaping him, slowly shaking his head.

"Sorry… I… I just…"

She was still chuckling, watching his expressions as she placed a hand on his arm, squeezing it gently.

"You're too cute, Codes."

*God… how I hate that name… though out of her mouth it sounds so good. Wait! Did she… did she just say I'm cute?*

He looked back up, once again meeting her eyes, lips forming a small smile.

"Sorry… I guess I just… I overreacted. Uhmm… you want me to get something to eat, maybe for the both of us? Actually I'm starving myself."

She smiled at him, nodding, not realizing that he was actually glad to get out of the room for a while. Maybe a short walk could help him clear his mind, get rid of all those thoughts and think about something to talk about with her.

He was already at the door as he heard her calling his name and turned around again, raising a brow.

"Could you try getting something from the restaurant across the street? This hospital-food tastes worse than a bunch of foul eggs."

His face lit up and for the first time since being there, he managed to laugh.

"Sure."

She smiled at him, biting her lip.

"Thank you, Cody… for everything."

He smiled back, nodding his head, before he turned around and left her room to get some food.

*No, thank you… thank you for finally recognizing me*

* * *

_I know the start is kind of lame... but somehow I didn't know how else to start. Once again, reviews are highly appreciate... also tell me what you want to happen next or what you think will happen next... might as well change my mind about what I've planned. :)_


	18. Idea

_Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know it took me long this time. But I had stress at work and Christmas-time isn't really my favorite time of the year, too. But I'm almost through with the next chapter already, so the update won't take long… I hope. Thanks again for all the nice reviews and ideas. I'll consider them for the future. Here's chappie 18. Have fun and enjoy!_

* * *

Tammy was told to stay the night and the next day to make sure she and the baby were going to be okay.

Cody proved himself a good friend, barely leaving her side. It was almost 10 pm by now; they have actually talked for almost 5 hours, only being interrupted a few times by a nurse or a doctor checking in. They have talked about sports, about movies, about music, his job and her jobs; they have pretty much talked about god and the world, getting to know each other better. Unbeknownst to Tammy, Cody fell for her even more, second by second. He was fascinated to have found a beautiful, smart girl who shared his passion for Our Lady Peace, who loved comics as much as he did and who knew everything about video games. Visitation-time was almost over and neither of them had heard anything from Randy. Though both did not want to say it aloud, they thought he would not show up anymore.

"You better go home now. I'm sure you must be tired. I'm fine anyways. No need to stay."

Cody smiled warmly at her; actually, the smile had not left his lips ever since they have started to talk.

He grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

"I'm not tired. Don't worry! I promised to stay AND besides this, I'm really enjoying the time with you."

Tammy smiled and shook her head.

"That's really nice, Codes. I also enjoy the time with you…" His heart made a small skip. "…but they'll kick you out son anyways."

He sighed, looking over at the clock, before lowering his head and mumbling.

"Yeah, true."

She squeezed his hand in return, making him look back up into that bright and beautiful smile of hers, almost melting.

"If you want to, you can come back tomorrow morning. If it makes you feel any better… or makes you feel at ease a bit more."

Cody blushed slightly, tucking in his bottom lip, chewing on it.

"I guess I could do that, huh?"

With a chuckle and a nod, she agreed to him, making him slowly rise out of the chair. He leant down, gently kissing her cheek, whispering in her ear.

"You get some rest. I'll be back bright and early."

* * *

Someone clearing his throat made them both jump: Tammy placing a hand over her heart, staring at the door; Cody pulling his hand out of hers and standing up straight in an instant, blush creeping on his face.

In the door stood none other than Randy, leaning against the frame, his arms crossed over his chest, chuckling in amusement about their reaction.

"Well, well, that's a sight for sore eyes. My best buddy and my woman, hand in hand, him kissing her cheek and whispering sweet nothings into her ear."

Cody lowered his head, ashamed -maybe even guilty- while Tammy just smiled at Randy, too glad that he made it back in time to even recognize Cody anymore.

Randy laughed, shaking his head, striding over to them, patting Cody's shoulder first.

"No need to get all shy and ashamed, Codes. I knew you couldn't resist her once you get to know her… no one could."

That made the younger man even more uncomfortable. He knew, Randy was only playing, joking around, but thanks god, Randy had no idea how true his words have really been.

Turning his eyes on Tammy, Randy released Cody's shoulder to lean down, kissing her on the corner of her lips, soft and slow, whispering.

"I'm sorry."

He let his big, strong hand slowly run up and down her covered belly, small smile on his lips, looking into her eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, right?"

Tammy bit her lips, tears forming in her eyes, tears of happiness to see that he cared, not only for her but also for the baby. She slowly nodded her head, voice shaking.

"It's gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay."

The smile on his face faded as soon as the words reached his ears, lowering his head. Cody was still standing only a mere inch away from them, being completely ignored, taking in the whole scene as Randy shook his head.

"She's still there, Tammy. She's still hot on my heals. I can't see you for a while, not unless I want to lose Alana."

Cody watched her smile drop as fast as it had appeared. She swallowed hard, trying to hold back the tears, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Then why did you come back? Only to tell me that?"

Randy bit his upper lip, looking at her face, full of anger and disappointment.

"To make sure that you're fine… that the baby is fine."

"I'm sick of it. I'm tired of it, of all the secrets and the hiding, Randy. I can't…" She took a deep breath, calming herself. "… I don't want it anymore. I'm not strong enough to do this without you. I…"

Cody inhaled deeply, taking a step closer, clearing his throat.

"Sorry… I… but…"

They both looked at him in confusion as he took another deep breath.

"How about she plays my girlfriend?"

Randy looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Hell, the boy obviously HAD lost his mind.

"What the fuck?"

Cody bit his lip, holding both his hands up in defense, eyes wandering to take a quick look at Tammy who just sat on her bed, eyebrow arched, and arms crossed.

"Not like that. I mean, if Tammy plays my girl, the two of you could go out to restaurants, clubs; she could even visit you at the events, everything without having to worry about Sam finding out. She could be with you almost 24/7. Only disadvantage is that you'd have to drag me along when you're in public and we'd have to tell everyone who wants to know that she is mine. Whenever you're at the hotel or at her house or anything, I'll disappear again to leave the two of you alone."

Tammy blinked, obviously trying to take everything in, while Randy tilted his head, furrowing his brows in concentration.

* * *

Somehow, Cody expected Randy to just raise his hand and slap him hard for even thinking about something as ridiculous as that. Randy was well known to get a temper at times and more often than once he or one of his other friends were on the short end of it, having accepted a slap or a punch, nothing too bad or painful, but enough that it stung. He'd never seen him snap in front of Tammy though and he'd been taking anger management lessons for two months now, if it was for Tammy or for Alana, or even for his own sake, Cody didn't know, but he also didn't care as long as Randy just got his temper under control.

* * *

It was absolutely quiet for a while until Randy's lips curled up into a small smile.

"Why haven't we thought of that earlier? That's brilliant, Codes."

Cody let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, a sigh of relief, looking over at Tammy, unsure of what her opinion would be. She looked back and forth between them until her eyes narrowed on Cody and a smile appeared on her lips.

"I like that idea."

* * *

_Have some nice Holidays! :)  
_


	19. The Beginning

_Sorry... this one's a bit shorter than the past, but I hope you still enjoy it. _

_I still DO NOT own anyone or anything... and believe me, I am NOT HAPPY about that fact._

_Thank you so much for the wonderful X-Mas present, Courtney! And thanks to Mo for... well... just being there for me during the past weeks. Love you, girl!_

_Now on to the story... we're still in the hospital._

* * *

  


It had been five minutes since Cody had left. Visitation-time usually was over by now, but Randy still sat next to her bed, fingers laced together, neither of them saying a word. Randy was just staring at her, watching her, trying to figure out what to say, trying to find words of comfort, words to sooth her, words that would help him explain why he reacted the way he did. Tammy could not stand the silence anymore, it was defining. Tucking a strand of her curly, dark hair behind her ear, licking her teeth, taking a deep, deep breath, she finally asked him.

"When?"

Randy blinked, before cocking a brow at her.

"When what?"

She bit her lip, looking down at her lap, lump in her throat, whispering.

"When will we finally be together? Without all the secrets and hiding? When will you finally leave her?"

Randy swallowed. Seeing her that broken and down, that hurt, he never wanted that. He always wanted to make her happy. He thought he DID make her happy. It took him a while to form the words in his head, until he reached for her chin, carefully lifting her head so he could look her in the eyes, his eyes almost hypnotizing her -that is what she loved so much about them: they let her forget everything- as he spoke.

"Soon, I promise. I'll do everything to be with you, forever. Until I find a way to have both, Alana and you, we'll go with Cody's idea."

Even though his eyes showed the sincerity behind his words, Tammy did not believe it. She shook her head, sighing, tears forming in her eyes as she pulled her hand out of Randy's, looking him straight in the eyes.

"You promise me that for the past four months already, almost every weekend. Randy, I can't do this anymore. I just… I can't. I'm not strong enough anymore. I need you completely, the baby needs you completely."

He swallowed hard, biting down on his upper lip, looking away from her so she could not see the tears dwelling up in his eyes.

"What do you… what do you want me to do?"

She looked at him and then back down at her lap, hands resting on her thighs, shaking her head again, hair falling in her face.

"You know what I want. Leave her, please… stay with me… or get out of my life. Cause if we go on like this any longer, it'll hurt me even more… and in the end I might hate you for it."

It did not take long for him to answer as he nodded his head only seconds after, wiping away the tears with the hem of his shirt, voice still cracking a bit.

"Okay, I'll leave her."

Her eyes widened as she raised her head, staring at him. This was definitely not the answer she had expected. Not that fast, not that clear. She blinked a few times, almost speechless.

"You… you will?"

His smile grew as he nodded again, his beautiful blue eyes now free of any tears, free of pain, free of concern, but full of hope and happiness.

"Yes. I had time to think the past hours… actually, I didn't need that time… cause when I saw you there… on that floor in your house, laying there almost lifeless… I knew it. I knew I couldn't live without you anymore. I was worried to death. I love you. I love you more than anything and I don't want to lose you…" His went to her belly, hand gently resting on it, rubbing it. "…nor the baby… our baby."

Tammy's smile grew bigger and brighter. Honestly, she never thought he would really choose her. She never thought he would really leave Sam AND Alana to stay with her. She had to swallow a few times before saying anything.

"That… Randy…" She shook her head, smiling, tears of joy in her eyes. "I love you."

Randy smiled back at her, leaning in to brush his soft lips over hers, husking.

"I love you, too."

Their lips met instantly, both sets of eyes shut tight. Tammy's hand found his on her belly, fingers lacing once again as his other hand carefully rested on her neck, pulling her in closer. It did not take long, but it was intense, both of them having put all their emotions, all their feelings into that one kiss. Randy pulled away, swallowing, looking over at the door.

"We should still be careful. When I want custody… and I do… she's not allowed to find out about you."

Tammy understood, nodding, her eyes glued to his lips.

"I'll file for divorce… I'll get a lawyer tomorrow and will reach in the papers, but as long as it isn't through…"

"… we'll go with Cody's plan."

He smiled at her, his hands resting on her cheeks now, kissing her forehead, before putting his own to hers.

"Exactly… and for the next two weeks I'll find someone to look after you, to take care of you while I'm on tour… and after that, I want you to come with us, with me, to travel with me."

She pulled away a little, blinking at him, trying to register what he had just suggested or if it even was a suggestion or an order. Tilting her head, she thought about it, deep and long until finally speaking.

"Travel with you? But… but how?"

Randy chuckled, beautiful white teeth showing, and kissed her forehead again.

"Let that be my problem."

* * *

_I wish everyone sweet and silent holidays... thanks for reading!_


	20. True Love?

_That took me long... but for that I'll make up with my longest chapter ever! I hope everyone enjoys!_

_I do not own anything or anyone... I wish I would. _

_I've made Cena a member of SD in this story cause it kinda fit and I made him somewhat of a cheater. Don't hate me for it!_

* * *

The next two weeks went as Randy had pronounced. Cody and John took turns in staying at her house whenever Randy was on the road, Cody not having as many houseshows and interviews, leaving him more time than Randy, and John having a different schedule since being on a different brand.

Despite the fact that she was able to get to know Cody and John a lot better, Tammy hated it. Randy had told them to be over-protective, to do everything for her, spoil her, to follow her everywhere. And that they did. For two weeks she practically had no privacy at all, no choice, no freedom. If Randy had not killed them, Tammy was sure, Cody and John would have even helped her shower and get dressed. At least she had those few minutes every day for herself.

Though having Cody at her house most of the time was not that bad, since this way they could already stir the rumors of them going out. So whenever it was Cody's turn to watch her and they went out together, was it for shopping or to eat something, they held hands, kissed each others cheeks or necks, touched each other gently, they practically behaved like an actual couple.

Back home they laughed about the looks on the peoples faces, though Cody did not find it quite as amusing as Tammy did. In fact, Cody loved every single second he could spend with playing her boyfriend.

With John on the other hand, she barely went outside. She did not want people to think anything inappreciative. They mostly stayed inside, playing video games, watching movies, listening to music or rather having Tammy try to get him to stop listening to Hip Hop and Rap all the time. It did not really work though and so she was even gladder every time it was Cody's turn again. At least HE had a good taste in music.

Randy meanwhile was a busy man. The first day after she got out of the hospital, he already got himself a lawyer, the next day he reached in the divorce-papers. Sam indeed was not happy that he wanted the divorce and she was even more infuriated when he said, he wanted full custody of Alana. His lawyer had told him to go for all, since this was his only, his best chance to get at least the half.

He made it to Tammy's house a total of four hours in these two weeks. In between appointments with his lawyer, trying to find an apartment for the time of the divorce and his job, he barely had time for her, but he still managed to call her at least twice every day: once after he woke up in the morning and another time before heading to bed. In addition, he checked in with John and Cody several times a day to make sure they were taking good care of her.

During those four hours he spent with her, they talked: about their future, Randy's divorce, Alana, their own baby, about everything. Actually, both of them did not have sex in about four weeks already and it drove them insane, it made both of them become slightly paranoid.

Tammy thought that he cheated on her. Which healthy man could go without sex for more than two weeks? None. She learned that over the past years, or that was what she guessed she had learned. However, she would not let him go off with someone else. Next time she would get the chance, she would show him that he belonged to her.

Randy somehow had a feeling that she might have had a one-night-stand with John, John out of all people. However, in Randy's mind, his buddy always thought Tammy was hot and John was no one to let a chance of cheating on his wife go passing by. Randy also knew from Sam's pregnancy, that pregnant women craved for more attention and sex than non-pregnant. So yeah… Tammy HAD to be cheating on him, but he would not let her fall for someone else. Next time he would be with her again, he would show her that she belonged to him and no one else.

* * *

It was the last day of those two weeks, the last day before she was about to start traveling with Randy or Cody in that case. Tammy was resting on the couch, watching some TV while Cody was doing the dishes after their earlier lunch. Well, THAT was something she could get used to. The door opened the exact moment she was about to fall asleep, making her groan, blinking over to the door, seeing a smirking Randy sneaking into the house. Her face lit up instantly, smile becoming bright, eyes shining as he walked over to the couch, kissing her softly on the lips, murmuring.

"Hey beautiful."

The grin on her face grew even bigger as she looked him over: tight black muscle-shirt, tight black jeans, his black sneakers, hair freshly shaven. He looked simply stunning, but when didn't he?

"Hey sexy… you're early."

She was referring to the fact that it was Tuesday and he was not supposed to be back before Wednesday afternoon.

He simply shrugged, lips still formed in that irresistible smirk of his as his eyes stayed locked on hers.

"I missed you."

She sat up a little, shifting towards the back of the couch, giving him some space to sit down in front of her. Her legs were still sprawled out as Randy placed himself next to them, so that he could eye her whole body as she spoke. He grinned: her hair was a bit messy from rubbing against the couch; she wore a white tank top, making him realize that her breasts had already grown a bit, and some black boxers, showing off her still pretty, long and soft legs.

"How long can you stay?"

He snapped out of it, licking his lips as his gaze went back up to her face, smiling, cocking a brow.

"What do you think?"

She sighed, looking away, shoulders slumping down.

"Two hours… like the past two times."

She was mumbling, her mood suddenly changing from shiny and bright, to sad and depressed, but if she had looked at him, she would have seen his beautiful white teeth sparkling as he grinned widely. He leaned down, surprising her a little as one of his hands rested on her belly, rubbing it gently, his other hand covering hers on her thigh, his lips ghosting over her neck up to her ear, whispering.

"Almost one and a half day."

Her eyes widened in an instant as she looked at him in disbelief, but his chuckling told her that he was speaking the truth and her face lit up again, tears of joy coming to her eyes.

"That long?"

He nodded, smiling- not smirking or grinning, but actually sincerely smiling.

"That long."

Her lips found his in a haze, hands grasping his neck, the words "I love you" escaping her throat repeatedly in between placing kisses all over his lips and cheeks. His arms found her waist as he pulled her closer and closer until she sat in his lap, his hands on her perfectly formed ass, squeezing it as they looked each others in the eyes for minutes, just sitting and staring, both smiling brightly until they finally shared that long awaited, passionate kiss, a kiss they both waited for weeks now. Her head was spinning as Randy's tongue eagerly sneaked into her mouth, first tracing her teeth before brushing her own tongue and it didn't take long until their tongues were fighting for dominance, both their eyes closed now, her arms around his neck as she slowly started to rock her hips back and forth in his lap until the first groan escaped his lips and she could feel his growing excitement pressing against her inner thigh.

* * *

None of them heard Cody walking back inside the living room, both of them so lost into the pleasure and desire of that one kiss that everything around them was forgotten. None of them saw the smile in Cody's face fade as he laid his eyes on the couple, wishing so much that he was Randy, that he could hold her like that, touch her and kiss her like that. None of them saw the tears building up in Cody's eyes as he watched them sharing that intimate moment. It was like a car-crash: he wanted to look away, to just leave, but he could not.

In fact, during those past two weeks, Cody had fallen for Tammy even more. So much that he actually believed that she was the one for him. So much that he had almost forgotten about Randy. So much that he took every touch of hers, even the slightest, as a sign of her feeling the same for him.

This now, this was his reality-check, the reality crashing down on him, cause the way the two of them kissed, left no doubt that Randy and Tammy truly, deeply loved each other.

* * *

_I hope you all like it... Happy New Year 2010... hopefully a better one than 2009. Love you all! Please review!_


	21. Something more?

_I'm on a run... kidding. Just wanted to get that chapter out before taking a short break from everything. I hope I'll update soon again, though I don't know when I'll be back. Personal life is taking it's toll on me right now._

_I thank everyone who review so far and especially my close friends!_

_I **DO NOT** own any of the characters and the story is just something out of my mind. This is **NOT** real! Though I wish it was!_

* * *

Cody cleared his throat once to get their attention… no reaction. He cleared it a second time… still nothing. Tammy and Randy were seriously that much into that one kiss that they did not recognize him. He cleared it a third time, as loud as possible, frustrated, and still did not get a reaction out of them.

*She forgot that I'm here. They don't even recognize me anymore. I'm nothing to them.*

Okay, he was not just frustrated now, he was fuming. Hands balled into fists, teeth clenching, he turned on his heals, slamming the kitchen door shut louder than he wanted.

* * *

As soon as he was back inside the kitchen, alone, he let out a silent scream, his fist connecting with the wall as he punched it hard, mumbling under his panting breath.

"I'm nothing to her. Nothing. They're just fucking using me. SHE's fucking using me!"

* * *

In the living room, the loud, sudden bang of the door startled both, Tammy and Randy, as Tammy jumped, almost falling of Randy's lap while Randy broke the kiss, clasping a hand over his heart before grabbing her waist tightly, keeping her from falling of his lap. If it was not for his fast reaction, she might have gotten hurt. He cocked a brow, turning his head towards the kitchen door as soon as he was sure that Tammy was safe.

"What the hell was that?"

A growl escaped his lips as Tammy swallowed, staring at the kitchen, before letting go a short gasp.

"Cody…"

She hurried off Randy's lap, straightening her shirt again as she stormed over to the other room, opening the door in a rush.

Randy stayed on the couch, slightly confused about what was going on, eyes focusing on her frame until she disappeared in the kitchen.

* * *

Her eyes first met Cody's, seeing his reddened face, tear-stained cheeks, before looking down at him, realizing something.

"What happened to your hand?"

The question startled him as it totally caught him off guard, as SHE totally caught him off guard. Looking down he saw some blood tickling down his knuckles and onto the floor. He gulped down, and instead of looking back up and into her eyes, he gazed to the spot on the wall he had hit a mere minutes ago, finding some blood covering it. His rage and anger suddenly faded and he felt regret and guilt coming over him, holding his bloodied hand, the wrist of it, with his healthy one, chewing hard on his lips as her eyes followed his gaze. As she realized the blood on the wall, her eyes started to widen, suddenly counting one and one together.

"Why did you…" Her eyes went back to his face, seeing his jaw loosen and his cheeks turning crimson red. "Why did you hit the wall?"

As soon as the words left her lips, she gasped, everything coming to her mind in an instant: The gentle touches they've shared, the warm smile that played on his lips every time she was around, the caring words every time she was down, the soft kisses to her neck or cheek when they've been in public, kisses that lasted way too long to just being played. He was in love with her, no doubt about it.

Cody swallowed again, lowering his head as the first words in a long while left his lips in a whisper.

"Don't tell him; please… he's my best…"

She shook her head, still staring at him in somewhat disbelief, watching every movement of his as she interrupted.

"I won't."

Cody simply nodded. It was only a slight nod, but it seemed as if he suddenly did not have the power for more left in him.

"You should clean your hand. Put it under cold water and wrap it."

He raised his head instantly, his eyes finding hers in disbelief.

"You… "

She closed her eyes for a second, sighing.

"Let's not talk about this here and now. Just… take care of your hand and then… leave… please!"

That last word came out in an ordering tone, but still somewhat gentle, not to hurt his feelings any more. Cody bit hard on his lip, tears forming in his eyes as he nodded once again and she left the kitchen.

He stood there for a long while, just staring down at his hand, trying to suppress the tears, trying to suppress the stabbing pain in his heart, the guiltiness building inside him. Yes, he felt guilty: for falling in love with his best friends girl, for somehow letting her know how he felt, for making such a scene…. For making a fool out of himself.

* * *

As she made her way back inside the living room, Randy was still sitting on the couch, head turned towards the kitchen, watching her the whole time with a quirked brow as she approached him.

"So… what was it?"

She bit her lip, smiling a little, a fake smile, an unsure smile as she sat back down on his lap, back turned towards him.

"Nothing… just Cody… he dropped something."

Randy wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder, letting out a short "Oh", not able to see the glassiness in her eyes, the guilt, the shame.

* * *

Fact was that she, too, started to feel something for Cody over those past two weeks. Something more than friendship. Something deeper. She enjoyed every single second he was around, all his touches and that beautiful smile of his, the sincere ness of his actions and his words. However… she would be a fool to give in to it. To leave the man of her dreams for a short fling, for something she thought was not more than just a crush.

* * *

Tammy shook her head free from those thoughts, leaning into Randy's strong chest, letting out a soft sigh.

"He'll leave in a few minutes… and then we'll have the whole house to ourselves…. For almost 36 hours."

A smirk formed on Randy's lips as his breath became heavier almost instantly, just thinking about what awaited him later. He let his nose trail over her neck, leaving goose bumps all over her body, before he kissed that little spot behind her ear, his breath shooting shivers down her spine as he whispered.

"I'm all yours."

* * *

_Please review again! Let me know what you guys/gals think about it._


	22. Make me forget

_Okay... this is by far the longest chapter I've ever written and I'm dedicating it to Courtney and Mo... two awesome friends who were there for me during the time I needed them most! Love you, girls!_

_**WARNING**: Chapter contains sexual content! _

_I **do not** own anyone or anything... though you can bet that I'd LOVE to own Randy... in a way that sure isn't PG :)_

* * *

It did not take long until Cody left. He had taped his fist up, walking out of the kitchen with his head low. Of course, Randy had realized that something was wrong, but Cody had just shrugged it off, saying he just had a bad day, not even daring to look at Tammy throughout the whole time before he left with a mumbled "Bye". Randy was sure that in the haste of getting out as fast as possible, Cody had not even heard his shouted "See you on Saturday!" He raised a brow, turning back to Tammy, his grip on her waist still tight.

"Has he been like this all day long?"

Tammy bit her lip, looking straight forward, her back still turned to Randy, nodding her head slowly. God, she would go to hell for lying like that.

"Yeah, somewhat. But he didn't want to say what's wrong."

Randy tilted his head, thinking for a moment, brows ceasing in concentration as wrinkles made their way to his forehead. Cody was never one to be upset or thoughtful. The boy was always happy go lucky, even somewhat hyperactive most of the time. He could not remember having him ever seen like that.

He was soon brought out of his thoughts by Tammy's fingers brushing softly over his hands and her whispered words ringing in his ear as she leant back into his chest.

"How about we go upstairs. Let me show you how much I've missed you the past four weeks."

A little dumb-folded to say the least, Randy furrowed his brows.

"But… I've been here only a few days ago."

Tammy let out a short chuckle, wiggling her butt in his lap while her hands started to massage his thighs.

"You yeah… but I know someone else I haven't seen in quite some while."

Suddenly dawning to him what she was talking about, Randy let out a low growl, his grip on her waist tightening as his hips grinded upwards and his eyes turned into a black ocean in the matter of only a few seconds. A huskily whispered "Let's go!" was all he could choke out before he got up, Tammy still in his arms. She let out a short squeal, chuckling as he turned her around and picked her up bridal-style, her arms immediately wrapping around his neck as he kissed her lips hungrily while heading upstairs.

* * *

"It's been way too long."

He carefully laid her down on the king-size bed he had bought for her 2 weeks ago. The silken sheets scrambled underneath her as she slid up the bed until her whole body was on it and wiggled her finger in attempt to get Randy to follow her. He complied, crawling up on the bed until his muscular body covered her perfectly toned frame. He caressed her cheek with one of his fingertips, her eyes fluttering shut as she let out a soft, almost inaudible sigh and his lips covered hers once again, this time softer and more gently, his tongue sneaking out to taste every inch of her strawberry-flavored lipstick before begging for entrance. He held himself up with his right arm resting next to her head, fingers playing with her soft auburn hair while his other hand carefully explored her whole body, fingertips brushing over her soft skin, the gasps and moans leaving her wonderful lips showing him exactly how much she had missed his touch. Not to say that he did not miss her touches either, god knows he did. The kiss carried on for a long while and after only a few minutes both of them were shed of their clothes, only laying there in their underwear, Randy in his black, tight boxer shorts while Tammy's body was still covered with her cream-colored bra and hot pants.

Randy's lips slowly made their way from hers to her earlobe, gently biting and sucking at it, while her hands brushed over his chest down to his abs, sending shivers down his spine. A low-gutted growl escaped his lips as one of her hands got close to his waistline, fingertips brushing over it before she hooked her fingers in the waistband, slowly discarding his boxers, sliding them down as far as her short arms could reach. Randy's lips never left her skin, traveling lower down to her throat, sucking on it while he slipped his boxers off completely with his left hand, his right still holding him up, resting next to Tammy's head. Her eyes were half-lidded, soft moans escaping her now plump lips as Randy bit and sucked his way down to her breasts, his left hand coming back up and making its way underneath her body to skillfully open her bra, slowly taking it off her chest. He looked back up into her eyes, biting his lips before licking them, mind being on over-drive as he saw her lust-filled eyes, her pleased face, the usually all so innocent look fading away as she silently pleaded him to go ahead. Two of his fingers carefully brushed over her breast until they reached one of her nipples, twisting it gently before he let his tongue flick over it, making her back arch up from the bed, a short gasp following his action. Randy smirked up at her, seeing that her eyes were shut tight again, before taking the nipple in his mouth, sucking on it, biting it softly, gaining a rather loud moan from her as her fingers dug into the sheets besides her. His left hand made its way down to her abs, drawing circles around her belly button for a while, though barely touching her skin. His tongue switched back and forth between both nipples, knowing exactly how much pressure to put into his biting and sucking to drive her crazy within seconds. The minutes went by far too slow in Tammy's eyes as she bucked her hips up into him in attempt to feel more of his body, more of his skin on hers, more of his heat. His half-hardened member brushing over her thigh every now and then gave her the rest and she could not resist begging anymore.

"Please Randy… more… need you… please…"

Her words came out stammered, mind far away from being able to form coherent sentences anymore as she looked down at him, hands grasping the sheets tightly, begging with her eyes for him to touch her where she needed him most, touch her where he had not touched her in almost 4 weeks now. Seeing her vulnerable and wanting like this was enough for him. That was all he wanted… her begging being enough to make him rock-hard as he slowly kissed his way down her body, making sure to take her hot pants with him, sliding them down her long, tanned legs, lips following his fingers, kissing every part of her legs. Having gotten rid of the needless undergarment he made his way back up, giving a special treatment to her thighs, letting his tongue travel over them while his hands carefully, gently kneaded them. Tammy's hands went to his hair, trying to grasp what was left of it since it was freshly shaven, biting down hard on her lip to stifle her moans, eyes half-closed, watching Randy's actions, swallowing down every now and then until she shook her head.

"Please… Randy… don't tease."

He smirked at her, lips getting closer and closer to where she wanted them as he kissed her thighs until he was only an inch away from her heat, tongue sneaking out to teasingly flick over it, making her arch her hips, eyes shutting, fingers digging into his shoulders.

"God… yes…"

He could not take his eyes off her face, watching every movement, every change of her mimic while his tongue started to work on her clit, strong hands gently massaging her thighs. Without having had sex in four weeks, with his tongue probing her and his hands soon finding spots on her thighs that she didn't knew she had, Tammy soon enough was a writhing and wriggling mess underneath him, begging, screaming for him to go faster, deeper, for his tongue to finally send her over the edge and that he did. Sliding his tongue inside of her, lapping at her walls, finding her g-spot almost instantly and she was totally gone, thrashing her head from side to side, moaning incoherently as wave after wave washed over her. Randy's eyes stayed fixed on her face, smirking to himself, pride on that he'd gotten her off that fast, ignoring his painfully hard member for now as he continued sucking her until she finally calmed down. He pulled his tongue out, seductively licking his lips as he saw her eyes opening again, looking down at him sweaty and panting.

"That was… god… heavenly… "

Randy smirked again, kissing her clit one more time before making his way back up, running a hand through her hair, eyes staying locked on hers for a while until kissing her softly, murmuring.

"My pleasure… seeing you like that… just turns me on to no end."

She smiled, tilting her head up a bit as her eyes closed again, her lips meeting his once more, fingers brushing over the skin of his tattoo-covered arms, tracing them before wrapping her hands around his neck to pull Randy into a long, heated kiss, her hips arching off the bed, rubbing herself against his thick length, gaining a hiss from him. He could not hold back anymore. He had to have her, now.

Without thinking about it twice he took hold of himself, slowly stroking his length a few times before guiding it inside her tight, wet heat. Still slick with her own juices it was easy for him to slip fully inside with one fluid motion, eyes staying on her face, seeing it contort in pleasure, a long loud moan escaping her soft lips. He swallowed hard, resting his head next to hers, forehead pressed into the covers, stilling for a while to savior the feeling of her clenching, tight walls around his thick, hard length. His breathing became heavier with every second he stayed like this, eyes shut tight as he tilted his head to breathe in her scent, smelling like sugar melon… she knew that scent made him wild, made him mad for her. He took a deep breath before slowly sliding almost his whole length out again, gaining a groan from her. His eyes met her face once again, biting hard on his lip, the feeling so overwhelming that he was sure he would explode before they had even really started. Tammy's eyes shot open as he plunged back inside, his lips covering hers to swallow her scream of pleasure. Her nails dug into the skin of his neck, almost positively to leave marks while he held her right leg up with his strong, big hand that almost covered her whole thigh, his left hand resting next to her ear, fingertip brushing over her sensitive skin right behind it. Tammy was already on the verge of going over the edge again, just the feeling of him being that close to her, the feeling of him filling her to the brim, the feeling of his perfect body covering hers, his thick, meaty length stretching her walls enough to make her trembling. He started a very slow pace, his thrusts deep and hard, hard enough to make the bed screeching over the floor, deep enough to hit her g-spot every single time. Their lips stayed locked the entire time, words of love, of comfort and trust, of lust and passion leaving their devouring mouth' again and again. It took only a few minutes until they both climaxed the first time, but the night was far from over.

* * *

Randy let her forget about all the problems of the past weeks, about everything that went on with Cody that day. He made up for every single minute he was not able to spend with her during the past weeks. His thrusts going from quick and short to hard and slow, tongue exploring her body, lips leaving marks, fingers roaming every part of her body he could reach.

Tammy let him forget about everything that went on in his life the past weeks, every disaster he has been through, every fight with his soon-to-be ex-wife. Her lips bringing him to heaven and back, her tongue working its magic on every part of his body, nails sure to leave scratch-marks all over his back and ass, hips meeting every thrust until they both could not walk anymore.

* * *

She lost track of how many times she came that night, but as she lay in his arms after a long hot shower, after getting cleaned, dirty and cleaned again, after hours of making love, hours of making each others tremble, making each others sweat, of breath-taking sex, only a short look in his eyes was needed and she knew that everything was going to work out, everything was going to be fine.

The love and the passion both their eyes showed as they looked at each others, trying to gain back their breath, trying to gain back their strength, showed that they were meant for each other and with Randy's arm wrapped tightly around her waist, his leg covering her thighs, his slow and steady breathing on her neck she drifted off into a peaceful slumber, smile spread across her lips.

* * *

__

*sighs and swallows after having read it herself for the hundreds time* Wow.... well, I hope you people enjoyed. Personally I think it's better than chapter 8... hope you think the same. please review! 


	23. Hitting the road

_Took me a while to update, sorry. I've been busy healing... :) So here it is, chapter 23. I hope I can add another one in the next few days. I'm trying at least. Thanks a lot to EVERYONE who reviewed... I love that you love it!_

_I sadly do not own anyone or anything... not Tammy, not Randy, not Cody... and not even Evan. Though I'd wish I could own all of them one way or another._

_And thanks again to Courtney who planted the image of **a naked Legacy cooking in the kitchen** in my head yesterday. Maybe that was the reason why I couldn't sleep last night! I'll use that idea somewhere in my story, I promise!_

* * *

It was only two days later that they met Cody again. After Randy had packed everything she needed, Cody was the one picking them up on Saturday to finally hit the road all together. The next show was scheduled to be in Louisville, Kentucky, so they decided to head there by car, a lot less expensive than the plane and they would have time to talk about the plan, which still was not smooth enough to run with. Badly enough Evan had decided to travel along with them and Randy was in the situation he did not want to get into: decide on whether to tell Evan or already start the plan.

"So, explain to me why the girl from the bar is traveling with us, will ya?"

Evan threw his bag into the trunk while Randy stood next to him, lighting a last cigarette since he doubted that Cody -who was driving- would take a break and the thought of sitting in a car 5 hours without being able to smoke was already killing him. He took a deep breath, shrugging his shoulders, glancing towards Tammy who was placed on the passenger-seat, avoiding any contact with Cody.

"Well… her and I… "

Evan blinked, arching a brow as he shut the trunk and leaned against it, arms crossed over his chest.

"So she's the reason for your divorce, huh?"

Randy chewed the inside of his cheek, glancing towards Tammy again before sighing.

"Obviously, yeah."

He raised his head, eyes meeting Evans.

"Listen… I… we never planned on falling…"

Evan chuckled and smirked, pushing himself off the trunk and patting his friends shoulder.

"God Orton, calm down. I don't blame you. I know that you and Sam… well… that it didn't work out quite well the past months. I've seen it coming… actually I already had a suspicion that you and her…" He nodded towards Tammy before looking back at Randy, smiling. "Let's just say, I kinda already knew it. And don't worry. I won't tell."

Randy nodded, his eyes wandering to Tammy again.

"I love her, ya know? And… well… the baby."

Evans eyes widened and he stared at his friend for a while, trying to register what he had just said.

"Baby?"

Randy let out another sigh, looking back at his friend, cigarette in his hand long forgotten.

"Yeah…" Here his lips started to form a smile, growing bigger with every word he spoke. "She's pregnant… with my baby."

Evan blinked at him a few times before tilting his head, chewing his upper lip and then grabbing Randy's box of cigarettes, taking one out himself. Randy arched a brow, looking at his hand, the box as Evan fondled with it, and his eyes followed the cigarette as Evan stuffed it between his lips, lightening it.

"Since when do you smoke?"

Evan took a long, deep drag before letting out a short cough and shaking his head.

"So… you and she had an affair, still have one… without telling ANYONE… and she got pregnant… and now you're leaving Sam and Alana for her and the baby?"

Randy was still in a bit of shock about Evan taking one of his cigarettes, wiggling his brows in concentration as he nodded slowly.

"Well, accept that John and Cody knew… for a few months now."

Evan took another drag of the cigarette before throwing it away carelessly, not taking his eyes off Randy.

"How long? I mean… the affair, the pregnancy… everything?"

Randy bit the side of his upper lip, shrugging, glancing to Tammy again.

"Since the first time we met her at the bar… ever since than … and well… about 3 months by now. Listen Evan… we really didn't plan anything, but I love her, I truly do. If you can't accept it, fine… I can understand. But I just wanted you to know it, okay? And… as long as the divorce isn't over and I don't have half of the custody… we're telling everyone that she's Cody's girl. So if you can at least play along… please?"

Evans eyes went back and forth between Tammy and Randy while he was talking, before finally settling on Randy again, shrugging.

"I don't have a problem with it… it's just… wow… I mean… it's a lot to take in, you know? So… she's "with Cody"?"

He made those quotation marks with his fingers, watching Randy's expression change again from slightly pissed to somewhat relieved.

"Yeah… at least while we're on tour… or out together. If Sam knew I'd already have someone new… if she knew that I had an affair all the time…"

Evan nodded, holding up one hand.

"Yeah… I understand. Well, that also explains why she's in the passenger-seat and not in the back-seat with you… but why's she even coming with us?"

Randy bit his lip again, taking out another cigarette.

"Well… we had some problems a few weeks ago… the baby … let's just say I want to make sure her and the baby are okay 24/7, okay?"

Evan arched a brow, staring at him for quite a while before shrugging and nodding his head.

"Sure."

* * *

Meanwhile the silence in the car was defeating. Cody was holding onto the steering wheel as if it would be his own life, staring off into space while Tammy was glancing in the rear-view mirror every once in a while. They had not talked one word ever since he had shown up at their, at her, door and it was killing Cody that she even avoided eye contact with him. He cringed, thinking back at what had happened two days ago, swallowing hard before finally taking a glance at her, seeing her fondling with her hair.

"Want me to put in a CD?"

Tammy almost jumped when she heard his voice, she had already gotten used to the silence that much. She sighed and looked over at him, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"No need for it, Codes. I'll just get out and see what's taking them so long."

Cody flinched at the coldness in her voice, nodding slowly before staring back off into space, gripping the wheel even tighter than before as he heard her closing the door behind her. He let out a defeated breath, shaking his head before lowering it, murmuring.

"Shit… I fucked up."

As soon as Tammy was out of the car, she let out a long, deep sigh, relaxing in an instant. It was hard for her to be that cold towards Cody, but the past two days she decided to show him her cold shoulder, to be as harsh as possible. She could not let him fall for her anymore than he had already done. She did not want herself to fall for him anymore… she wanted Randy and her to work out, to stay together for the rest of their life. She did not need another guy running after her. She tensed again when she reminded herself of the plan and shook her head, mumbling to herself.

"Why did I agree to this shit?"

She took a deep breath, raising her head again, shaking the thoughts out of it before looking over at Evan and Randy, smiling slightly. Another deep breath later she was on her way over to them, hand brushing Randy's thigh as she passed him, her eyes fixed on Evan.

"Hey… what's taking you two so long?"

Both were slightly startled by her appearance, being that much into their talk that they didn't realize her leaving the car and walking up to them. Evan smirked at her appearance. Who would have guessed that they would ever meet outside the bar?

"Sorry… we were talking and I think we somehow got carried away."

She smiled, nodding her head as Evan extended his hand.

"Evan by the way. Though I guess you already know that from mister lover boy over here."

He nodded in Randy's direction, making her blush and then quirk a brow.

"You…"

Evan chuckled, shaking his head.

"Don't worry… your secret is safe with me."

She turned her head towards Randy who was rubbing his neck, looking slightly embarrassed until she broke out in a fit of giggles. Randy looked back up, furrowing his brows.

"What's so funny?"

She giggled some more before shrugging, looking over at Evan and back at Randy.

"The whole situation I guess. I'm feeling like high-school all over again."

Randy raised a brow, tilting his head, before also breaking out in laughter and Evan soon joined in. It took them a while to calm down again, Randy having draped an arm around Tammy's waist by now, pulling her closer to him, kissing her cheek.

"Come on… let's go before Cody starts feeling lonely."

* * *

_I hope you guys like it. Somehow I think it's one of my worst chapters so far, but that might be cause I'm brain-dead for a few days already, so bare with me! Please review... it's what keeps me going._


	24. Is that it?

_Sorry, it took me a while. Somehow, Slash is a lot easier to write… or well, the Slashy Fun kinda distracted me from this story (in case you haven't read it yet, check out my other story **"Enjoy it"**)._

_However, here it is, hopefully better than the last chapter and hopefully no one will kill me after it._

_**I still do not own anyone or anything**… I desperately wish I would, but yeah._

* * *

The first two weeks went by pretty fast. The plan worked well… as far as Randy and Tammy could tell. Evan did not say a word to anyone and Cody was playing the perfect boyfriend whenever they were out. Though it felt somewhat awkward for Tammy… and Cody… especially after she knew how he thought of her. The topic was avoided the whole time, even when they were alone. On tour she shared a room with him and Randy, though Cody mostly bunked with Evan and John during nights, sneaking out and in without anyone ever realizing it. They mostly took the car to their next destinations due to her pregnancy and the doctor forbidding her to fly. She was feeling good, well, physically good; mentally she fought more and more against her growing feelings for Cody. With every minute they spent together, she could not help but see him in another light. Not that she didn't love Randy anymore, don't get it wrong, Randy was still the man of her dreams, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, but somehow Cody got more and more interesting for her.

* * *

They just got back from another week full of work the day before, as mentioned two weeks after she started traveling with the boys. Randy was in his new apartment he found a week ago, trying to take care of all the formalities, paper-work and whatever came with his moving and with the divorce. He needed, he wanted to do this on his own. He did not want Tammy to worry about anything or everything unless it was the baby. Cody, John and Evan had stayed over the night before, playing video games, watching movies, eating junk-food till late at night with Tammy and Randy. No one went to bed before 3 a.m. so for it was pretty surprising for Tammy to find the spot next to her empty at 9 a.m. She rose slowly from the bed, rubbing her eyes, looking around the room before stretching. She was so used to Randy falling asleep and waking up next to her after the last two weeks already, that she could not sleep any longer without his arm wrapped securely around her and his hot, steady breathing against her neck. She saw a small note on the nightstand, reaching over, sheets covering her almost bare body as she grabbed it, reading the two sentences Randy had written, explaining that he was in his apartment and would be back by noon. She sighed, laying the note back down on the nightstand before stretching again and slowly getting out of bed. After taking a quick shower and getting changed into some hot-pants and one of Randy's shirts she decided to head downstairs and into the kitchen to make the boys something for breakfast… or lunch, whenever they'd get up from the dead.

* * *

Walking down the stairs, she could already smell something cooking. She arched a brow, wondering who was up that early, if maybe Randy was still home and had the same idea as she did, but when she walked around the corner, her smile vanished and turned into a small frown: Cody stood in front of the stove, only wearing some boxers, humming while he shook the pan to turn the pancakes. She crossed her arms over her chest, lips forming a slight smirk as she watched him from the door, finding herself not being able to turn away from that sight, eyes wandering from his strong shoulders over his well-trained back to his now slightly swaying ass. She bit her lip hard, closing her eyes for a short moment, trying to shake the thoughts out of her head, before she opened them again and decided to clear her throat.

Cody jumped a little, almost dropping the pan as he turned around and his cheeks started to redden in an instant as he saw her leaning against the door-frame, trying to hide a small chuckle.

"Morning. I see you had the same idea as I did."

Cody swallowed and looked back at the stove, before turning his attention to her again, nodding slowly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Uhm… yeah… sorry… I didn't expect anyone to be up that early."

This time she could not hold back the chuckle anymore.

"Explains your outfit."

If his cheeks were red before, they now changed into the deepest red ever as he licked the side of his upper lip, turning back around towards the stove, not able to look her in the eyes. She snickered and walked over to him, leaning over his shoulder to take a look at the pancakes.

"Looks good. Just make sure my kitchen isn't a mess by the time you're done."

He gulped down, his breasts rubbing against his bare back sure did not help him to regain his composure, her hips so close to his ass, her breath against his ear. Closing his eyes, he took a long, deep breath before nodding again and turning around, coming face to face with her. They stood like this for a long time, just staring at each other, none of them saying a word, electricity shooting through both of their bodies until Cody shook his head, looking away from her.

"It won't."

She blinked a few times before taking a step back, nodding, smiling at him.

"Fine."

As he turned back around towards the stove and his task, she felt herself almost burning with desire, desire to turn him around and just kiss him, to feel his bare chest against hers, his hands on her skin, his breath in her face. Shaking her head once again, shaking the thoughts out of her mind, she pulled out a chair at the dining table and sat down on it, placing her chin on her palms and just watched him for the rest of the time. Cody did not dare to turn around again before he was done cooking. He was too busy trying to get his bulge under control, envisioning all kinds of a-sexual things while stirring the pancakes. As soon as he had finished and turned off the stove, he placed the pancakes on a plate and set it on the table in front of Tammy, avoiding eye contact.

"I'll go get dressed."

Tammy let out a short sigh and shook her head as she grabbed his wrist.

"How bout you sit down and eat breakfast with me now and get dressed later? The pancakes will be cold by the time you'll be back."

He swallowed, chewing his lips while looking down at her tiny, soft hand on his wrist. A long sigh and a nod of his head later, he turned back around and sat down opposite to her. He did not want to be here with her, well actually he did, but it felt weird. Only in his boxers, hair still messed up from thrashing and turning around on the couch, having barely slept while all kinds of images invaded his mind, images of her, images of him and her together, images of what could be. Tammy realized that he felt uncomfortable and sighed before grabbing his hand over the table, squeezing it slightly.

"You know… maybe we really SHOULD talk about it finally. I mean… maybe… if your feelings for me are that strong, we should just cancel that whole plan and I should stay home again instead of traveling with you guys."

Cody looked up again, his azure eyes meeting her blue ones, tilting his head slightly as he chewed the inside of his cheek.

"I know you don't feel comfortable being with me all the time, especially when we're alone and actually so do I."

His brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to understand what she was talking about. Tammy sighed again and shook her head, sending him a warm smile.

"It's not that I don't like you, Codes. I like you a lot… more than I should, but I'm with Randy… and I'm happy with him, even if the whole situation is still kinda fucked up. I know that him and me… that we belong together."

In a matter of seconds, Cody's expression changed from surprised to a slight grin to a big frown. He pulled his hand away from hers and shook his head, clenching his jaw as he looked down at his plate, mumbling.

"I know… damnit… I know. You don't have to tell me. I can see it day in and day out, every single minute I spent with the two of you, even when I'm alone with you… there's no other topic than Randy here, Randy there."

He looked up again, his voice now filled with anger and frustration, tears forming in his eyes.

"If you knew that I have feelings for you all along, then why do you keep doing this to me? Why do you keep telling me again and again that you love Randy? That there's no other man like him? Why do you keep showing me how much he means to you? Why do you…"

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down a bit, looking her dead in the eyes. She was more than surprised by his sudden outburst, staring at him as if he had grown a second head, not believing what … how he just had exploded on her. The usually calm, down to earth, always happy Cody…

* * *

Blinking a few times, she got up and walked around the table until she stood right in front of him. He looked up at her, waiting for a slap, a punch, waiting for her to snap back at him, he would have deserved it, but none of that ever came. Instead, Tammy leaned down, her small, soft hands cupping his cheek, lips so close to his that they almost touched. His breath hitched as she whispered.

"Maybe I should've done that a lot earlier."

Her eyes stayed fixed on his as their lips finally touched, carefully, gently brushing against each others before she closed her eyes and pressed her lips onto his. Cody almost forgot how to breathe, almost forgot where he was, almost … heck, he forgot everything around him as her soft lips caressed his, her thumbs brushing over his cheeks, her bare legs touching his. This was what he'd dreamt of for so long now, what he had fantasized about so many times, what he had wished for ever since he'd met her. He did not want to ruin this short moment. He knew it would not last long. He knew that it would probably be the only time. He knew he had to cherish every single second of it before it stopped again. Slowly parting his lips, he let his tongue sneak out to carefully run it along her upper lip, his hands finally finding the courage to grab her hips gently, but firmly, pulling her a little closer, holding onto her, onto that moment. Tammy did not quiet know why she was doing this, what came over her, but she knew one thing: she enjoyed the kiss. Opening her lips slightly, a soft moan escaped her throat as Cody's tongue traveled along her bottom lip, her hands grasping his cheeks a little tighter, pulling him closer to her as her own tongue snuck out to find his. Both of them gasped into the kiss, eyes shut tight, forgetting everything else around them until minutes later they had no other chance but to break it up, both needing to breath, both panting heavily.

* * *

_Oh yeah… I let you hanging in the air… and unless I don't get **at least 6 reviews for this chapter**… this won't change! So hurry and tell me how you liked it, else I'll have to stop the story right here!_

_(I'm evil, I know) Your reviews are what keeps me writing, never forget that!_


	25. Caught

_Sorry it took so very long… the slash got in between again. Hope this chapter makes up for the long waiting._

**_Disclaimer: I only own Tammy, for more than 10 years now._**

_Thanks for the reviews, really appreciate them and hope you don't stop!  


* * *

_

* * *

Both of them stayed silent at first, none of them really knowing what to think about what had just happened, staring at each other with wide eyes and slightly parted lips as they tried to gain their breath' back.

Just as Tammy regained her senses and was about to speak, a cough, definitely a forced one, interrupted the moment, making both of them freeze.

Tammy swallowed hard, not daring to turn around, too scared of who might be standing behind her, who might have witnessed the kiss. Cody though got a quick glance at a slightly smirking John, leaning against the doorframe, strong arms crossed over his even stronger chest.

"Morning!"

Cody's cheeks were already beat red as he was trying to form a sentence, but failed completely.

"I… uhmm… we…"

"Morning John! Want coffee and pancakes? Codes made enough for all of us."

A sigh of relief escaped Cody's still kiss-swollen lips as he heard Tammy's words, looking up at her to see that she was now facing John and from the tone in her voice, doing so with a smile.

"Sure."

John nodded, pushing his body off the cold wooden doorframe, taking the few steps towards the kitchen-table while Tammy went over to the counter, pouring him some coffee. John leaned down to Cody, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze before whispering in his ear, eyes never leaving Tammy's frame.

"You better get dressed before Randy comes back… AND brush your teeth again! You smell like her!"

* * *

Cody's only reaction was a hard swallow and a quick nod as he got off the chair, hurrying out of the kitchen, red cheeks showing his embarrassment - more out of getting caught than of what had occurred moments ago.

He was still speechless, the kiss had totally taken him by surprise and it felt good… too damn good… it even felt right. He knew that he'd betrayed his best friend just minutes ago… hell, that's what he was doing ever since he met Tammy and started fantasizing about her, starting dreaming about her, about what he'd like to do to her, with her, day and night, and yes, he was sorry about it, but he still couldn't help the smirk playing on his lips as he got dressed, touching his plump lips with his finger-tips again and again.

* * *

Meanwhile Tammy had set the cup in front of John, who had taken Cody's seat as soon as the Georgia-native had disappeared. She shoved a plate over to him as she set down opposite to him.

"Help yourself!"

She pointed at the big plate in the middle of the table, filled with at least 15 pancakes, while John smirked at her, as he took the first one. His gaze hadn't left her face ever since she'd turned around again from the counter, studying her, trying to see through her, to find out what she was thinking, if she regretted anything.

After all Randy was also HIS best buddy, for 7 years already and they have went through thick and thin. He knew how much Randy loved her, what he'd given up just to be with her, that he'd sacrifice his life for her and until this morning he believed, Tammy felt the same about his friend, but apparently he was wrong or wasn't he?

"How did you sleep?"

He tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at her. Did she really just ask that? Was she avoiding the topic and thinking he would just let it drop? Did she ignore the fact that her man's best friend just caught her kissing another best friend of his?

"Fine… you know…" He shook his head, letting out a disapproving sigh. "Do you really think I'd ignore what I just saw?"

She swallowed, biting her lip as she lowered her head, fingers playing with her cup of tea.

"Well… there's nothing to talk about… so yeah… I hoped you wouldn't mention it."

John snorted. "Nothing to talk about, huh? You just kissed Cody… Randy's best friend… one of them anyways… you two were all over each other… and you really think that is NOTHING?"

She flinched a bit at the harshness in his voice, turning her head away from him, trying to avoid eye contact, trying to find a way out of the situation.

"I'm sorry, okay… it just happened. I don't know why it happened, it just DID…"

She turned her head back at him, locking eyes, taking a deep breath before she continued.

"Listen… I love Randy more than anything and anyone. I love him more than my own life… I really don't know why I kissed Cody… so would you please just let it drop? Don't tell Randy… okay? Please!"

* * *

"Don't tell me what?"

Tammy jumped, clasping her hand over her chest, almost knocking the chair down in the process as she turned around to see Randy standing in the door, brow arched, head tilted, lips forming a soft smile, hands stuffed in his pockets.

John looked at him, grasping tightly onto his fork before his gaze fell back on Tammy, seeing her breathing heavily, one hand on her chest while the other one held onto the back of the chair.

"Uhmm… well…"

Randy's brow went higher as his eyes traveled back and forth between them, smile disappearing at the tone in John's voice.

"So?"

Tammy chewed her lips hard, glancing at John, pleading him with her eyes.

"Nothing… it's a surprise me and her planned for you. That's all I gotta tell."

John held his hands up in defense, smiling widely at Randy who furrowed his brows, cracking his neck from left to right as his gaze traveled from John back to Tammy, the sigh of relief escaping her lips not going unnoticed by him.

"Is that so?"

She swallowed, chewing her lips before they formed a slight grin and she decided to go along, slowly nodding her head.

"Yeah… John just… well… he just had the idea… you pretty much caught us while planning it out."

Randy's lips played in a small smile as he looked at the two of them, tongue snaking out to flick over his upper lip.

"Hmm… a surprise for me from my sweetheart and one of my favorite men… nice… mind sharing?"

She shook her head, grin turning into a smirk as she walked up to him, resting her hands on his chest, rubbing over it as she got on her tippy toes to gently peck his lips, murmuring.

"Wouldn't be a surprise then anymore… now… how about you go and take a quick shower so John and I can plan this surprise?"

He chuckled and shook his head, resting his arms on her shoulders, while his hands played with her soft brown locks, gazing over at John.

"I already took a shower this morning…"

She huffed, playfully smacking his chest, pulling herself out of his grip.

"Then just go upstairs and watch a movie… or wake Evan… get Cody… whatever… just leave us alone for a while so we can talk… please?"

She gave him her best puppy-dog eyes, lips curled up in a pout, working her magic. He sighed and nodded, kissing her forehead, before nodding towards John.

"I'll be in our room then if you decide to talk to me… being all alone and bored out of my mind… thinking about things I could do with my woman on my day off… pondering on whether she even deserves all those things or if I should just do all those fun things by myself…"

She smacked his chest again, this time really pouting.

"Randy… stop that… I'll be upstairs in a few."

He smirked, ignoring the gagging noise John made… that was all he wanted to hear as he kissed her lips, murmuring.

"You better will… and we should throw those punks out before you come upstairs… don't want them to interrupt the fun."

She pulled away, shaking her head as she grinned at him, licking her lips.

"Then how about you kick out Cody and Evan while Mister Cena and I finish the plan and I'll kick him out when we're done."

Randy nodded as his smirk grew bigger, giving her ass a quick squeeze, making her yelp in surprise.

"Don't take too long."

* * *

He turned on his heals, walking outside and as soon as he was out of view, Tammy let out another sigh of relief, shaking her head before turning her attention to John.

"Thank you… a lot!"

John groaned and nodded, crossing his arms over his chest again as he leaned back into the chair.

"You know that now we really have to get a surprise for him?"

She swallowed, nodding her head as she walked back over to the table, grabbing his plate and his empty cup of coffee.

"I know…" A small sigh escaped her lips as she carried the dishes over to the sink, putting them inside, before placing her hands next to it on the counter.

"His birthday's up in two weeks… maybe we could get him something special? Or have a surprise party?" She turned around to see John's expression as he shrugged.

"We could make a work-out room for him in your house… I mean… he'll move here constantly as soon as the divorce is over, right?" He did not even wait for a nod before continuing. "And to avoid him having to hit the gym and leave the house every day… why not? He has one at his old home…"

She bit her lip, hands grasping her crossed arms, leaning back against the counter as she thought about it.

"That sounds like a good idea… I still don't have any use for the basement… though the machines might cost a fortune."

John shook his head, getting off the chair.

"I'm sure he could get his old machines from back home… we'll only buy one or two and decorate the room, paint it and stuff… we can ask Evan and Ted… maybe even Cody for some help. I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping."

She did not miss the slight change in his tone when he said Cody's name, looking up at him while she tucked in her bottom lip, nodding slowly, mumbling.

"Sounds good…" She hesitated a bit, looking down again, chewing the insides of her cheek.

"Thank you… a lot…" Rising her head to meet his gaze again, she smiled slightly.

"I really love him… he means the world to me…"

John sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I know… but maybe you should talk to Cody… for me it looked as if he got his hopes up a little too high with that kiss… I mean… the boy has a crush on you for a long time already and you kissing him sure didn't help."

Swallowing down the lump in her throat she nodded once again, unfolding her arms, whispering.

"I know… I'll talk to him… promised."

His hand on her shoulder surprised her as she did not even realize he was that close now.

"Good… now… I'll leave the two of you alone… we'll see each other on the Supershow Sunday anyways… we can talk about it then."

She glanced up at him, bottom lip tucked in, nodding her head.

"Okay… thanks."

A warm smile appeared on his lips as he shrugged.

"I just want Randy to be happy… after Sam he deserves something… someone better." He squeezed her shoulder a little, before releasing it and turning around.

"Just don't hurt him!"

He looked back at her with a small smirk on his lips before leaving the kitchen.

*God knows… I won't… I would never do anything to hurt him… not wantonly.*

* * *

Someone clearing his throat and looking up brought her out of her thoughts; she stared into his beautiful eyes again, seeing him chewing on his full, pouty lips as he rubbed his neck.

"Uhmm… just wanted to say bye… uhmm… you know bout the…"

She cut him off, holding her hand up, shaking her head.

"We'll talk about that another time… not here, not now… Randy…"

He nodded, taking a quick look at her before lowering his head again, sighing.

"Yeah… well… we'll see tomorrow, right? I mean… you guys'll pick me up to head to Kansas City?"

She sighed, giving him a small nod, before flicking her tongue out to wet her lips.

"We'll do…"

He swallowed as he looked back up again, meeting her gaze, smiling shyly.

"Okay… well then… later?!"

"Yeah… get home safe."

He did not hear her wish anymore as he was already out the door, the whole conversation having been too awkward for him to bear any longer. He knew the kiss meant nothing to her… her voice told him, her actions, her look, it all showed him that she was nothing but sorry about the kiss, that she regretted it… and suddenly talking to her wasn't anything he was looking forward to anymore. Maybe he should really just stop the whole "playing her boyfriend"-story… maybe it was time for him to get away from her AND Randy for his own good… maybe it was time for him to move on.

She stood in the kitchen, motionless, for about five minutes, just thinking about what had happened during the past two hours… thinking about the kiss over and over again, about how much she really enjoyed it, that she liked it way too much, that she liked Cody way too much… but she'd never tell that… no one, especially not Cody. She knew that Randy was the man for her, the guy of her dreams, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and she did not want Cody to think that this would ever change, that he would ever change anything about her feelings for Randy. She was not going to throw away what she fought so hard for.

* * *

_*smiles* Good? Please review it... I'll try to update faster now... hopefully no slashy thoughts will come in between again :)_


	26. ReRun

_Told you I wouldn't take that long again. Thanks for the reviews. Make sure to check out my other stories (slash), too! _

_Disclaimer: I only own Tammy... though I wouldn't mind owning Randy, Cody and Evan, too._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

They did meet up the next day, picking Cody and Evan up from latter's house at noon to hit the road again.

Tammy was barely able to look at Cody. She was the one feeling responsible, hell, she WAS the one being responsible for the kiss and though she had enjoyed it, she regretted it like nothing else ever before. She did not want to hurt Randy nor did she want to break Cody's heart.

The trip was pretty silent since no one was in the mood to talk, seeing that Cody and Evan as well as Tammy and Randy had gotten into an argument last night.

Cody had told Evan everything about the kiss and his feelings for Tammy, in desperate need for someone to talk to, for someone to give him advice, someone to listen to his rambling, but Evan was not that pleased at all. He bickered about how his friend could have done something like kissing his best friends girl, like falling in love with her, like even suggesting this "plan" if he knew, it would only make the situation worse… and honestly, Cody did not have an answer to any of his questions.

Randy and Tammy on the other hand, well… let's just say that Tammy had tried to avoid pretty much all kind of physical contact yesterday and Randy got a bit frustrated, seeing that right after she had kissed Cody -which of course he still didn't know about- and when he'd interrupted her and John talking; she'd been all over him and flirting heavily. He could not quite understand that she had changed from hot to cold in a matter of only ten minutes.

It didn't go unnoticed by Cody that there was a tension between them, the harshness in both their voices and the heated glances they've given each others while loading the trunk telling him that something was wrong between his best friend and the woman he loved… and he hoped by god that Tammy hadn't told Randy about their kiss, cause he knew Randy's temper too damn well and knew he'd be dead as soon as Randy found out about his feelings towards HIS woman.

Tammy and Cody were sharing the backseat to keep up with their plan and their little charade towards public, while Evan sat on the passenger seat trying to give Randy the instructions.

When they pulled into a gas station two hours later, Randy re-filling the tank while Evan got them some snacks and drinks, Cody sensed his chance, gently squeezing her knee.

"Everything okay?"

She tensed up as soon as she felt his soft hand on her covered skin, biting her lip before letting out a long, deep sigh, shaking her head.

"Not really… but we better don't talk about it now…"

He groaned, but nodded nonetheless, giving her that gorgeous smile of his before kissing her cheek and whispering against her skin.

"Promise me that we'll talk later today!"

Her cheek felt as if it was burning as she lowered her head, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Okay… Randy has a signing before the show… how about then?"

She glanced up at him, smiling shyly, seeing him nod again, eyes sparkling, lips curved up as he nodded.

"Sounds good."

A short sigh escaped her lips, one out of frustration, when she felt him pulling his hand away from her thigh as soon as Randy and Evan stepped out of the shop, coming back into view as they walked towards the car.

He carefully patted her thigh again, leaning in to whisper into her ear, making sure his gaze did not leave Randy and Evan.

"Here we go again."

She could not help the small chuckle escaping her lips, covering her mouth with her hand, gaining some curious looks from Evan and a rather nasty glare from Randy as they got back into the car, Cody leaning back in his seat, also chuckling now, poking Tammy's side.

Evan cleared his throat, staring at them through the rear-view-mirror with an arched brow.

"Did we miss anything? What's so funny?"

Cody chuckled, turning his head to face Tammy before glancing up front to Evan, faking a shocked expression.

"Look… he can talk!"

That made it, as Tammy and him busted out in laughter, ignoring the icy glares both Evan and Randy sent them through the mirror, laughing even harder when they heard the low growl escaping Randy's throat the same moment Evan shook his head.

"Kids!"

The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful, Cody and Tammy deciding not to push their luck any further, turning on their iPod's zoning out completely as Tammy thought about what the hell was wrong with Randy, why he'd been so frustrated and cold towards her, and Cody thinking about… well, let's say he was thinking about the woman sitting next to him, suddenly his hopes higher up again than the day before, the short, relaxed, relieving moment they had just shared lightening his mood a lot.

* * *

"So?"

"So…"

It was later that day, Randy having left for the signing a good five minutes ago, leaving Tammy and Cody to themselves, both of them not having spoken a word since he had walked out of the door.

"About the kiss…"

Cody bit his lip, shaking his head.

"Actually I'd rather like to hear why Randy was that… cold towards you today and why the two of you merely shared a word? You didn't tell him, did you?"

She sighed.

"Of course I didn't. Honestly, I've no idea why he's that grumpy today… I just… we had a little fight last night after I avoided him all day long and when I got up this morning, he was already at the gym…"

She walked over to the bed while talking, shrugging.

"Guess he's just… sexually frustrated maybe? What's with you and Evan?"

Her eyes had never left his, watching each and every motion, every expression of his, the growing smirk on his face. She knew that he knew why she' avoided physical contact with Randy the day before. She could see it in his bright, shining eyes.

"Well… I DID tell Evan… everything."

She groaned, shaking her head, brown locks falling into her face.

"Kinda had the feeling you did."

She had already sat down on the bed, legs crossed in front of her body, growing belly slightly showing under her tight, black top, one of Randy's boxer shorts not even covering half her long, tanned legs.

Cody bit his lip, running a hand through his hair as he shrugged.

"I just… I needed someone to talk to… to get it out of my system."

"Did it help?"

He sighed as he shook his head, tucking in his bottom lip.

"I still couldn't sleep."

She cracked a small knowing smile at him, nodding.

"Yeah… you didn't really look as if you got much sleep…" a soft sigh escaped her lips as she looked up at him, hands resting in her lap, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"You know… I really did enjoy the kiss… but…"

He turned his head away, eyes slowly watering as he muttered.

"You love Randy and you'd never leave him… 'specially not for me."

The sadness in his voice almost broke her heart.

"Cody… I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you, shouldn't have led you on. I don't know why I did it. I mean… I really like you… a lot… but I don't want to, I CAN'T just throw everything I have with Randy away for something so… unpredictable and…"

She bit her lip as he turned his head back to her, showing the small tears running down his reddened cheeks.

"Then why did you avoid him yesterday… after you've kissed ME?"

"I don't know… I…"

She had not even realized that he had stepped closer to the bed, now leaning down to her, hands on either side of her hips as he whispered in her ear.

"Cause you liked it… you enjoyed it… and you felt guilty about feeling sparks while we kissed, about wanting more… right?"

The breath hitched in her throat as she swallowed hard, cheeks burning while a shiver ran down her spine. Who would have known that Cody had it in him to sound so vulnerable, so sexy, so lustful… downright self-conscious.

It had taken him all his strength, all his will-power, every fiber of his body, every nerve in his brain to not lose his control, not to take her right then and there, not to let her see the pain he was feeling.

"Kiss me one more time and tell me that you don't feel it, too, and I'll leave you alone."

She closed her eyes, biting hard on her lip to suppress a moan, sucking the bottom lip in as she felt his hand brushing over her cheek.

"But… Randy…"

He groaned before he rubbed his nose over her cheek towards her own, until his lips were only millimeters away from hers.

"Can we forget about him for just one minute? Believe me, I feel as guilty as you do… but right now, all I want is to feel your soft lips again… to taste you… please!"

He had not planned to beg, but he thought it might as well help as his thumb brushed over her lips, eyes following its movement, seeing her lips trembling under his touch as he whispered again.

"I want you so much that it hurts."

* * *

She sucked in a deep breath, opening her eyes in the exact same moment as his full, soft lips found hers, gently at first, before he sucked at her bottom lips with his teeth, nibbling at it, both his hands now cupping her cheeks as her still crossed legs opened up, tangling down the edge of the bed, allowing Cody to step in between them.

Tammy moaned lowly as Cody's tongue sneaked out to trace her lips, first the bottom one before going over to the upper one, both their eyes shut tight, her hands finding his lower back to pull him closer, feeling his groin pressing against her lower belly. She granted his tongue entrance as she slightly parted her lips and he traced her white teeth, growling low in his throat as her own tongue came out to brush over his, before starting to fight with it as Cody's hands moved up to her hair, playing with it, tangling his fingers in it, softly pulling on it to break them apart, gaining a small, cute whine from her.

He opened his eyes again, staring at her with burning desire, almost losing it at the sight in front of him, her lips slightly parted as she panted, eyes shut tight, cheeks burning… His lips moved to her ear, then her throat, down to her neck, grazing it with his teeth, gently sucking and nibbling on it, a loud gasp escaping her throat, signaling for him that he'd found a sensitive spot, marking it in his memory as his desire grew even stronger.

Cody's hand found her own, grabbing it, leading it from his lower back to the front to rest it on his straining bulge.

"You feel that? … How much you turn me on? … How HARD…" at this point he pressed his hips harder into her hand, groaning "…you make it for me not to fall for you?"

He licked the shell of her ear, making her moan in pleasure as she tilted her head, giving him more access to her neck.

"I want you… all of you!"

His lips traveled down to her neck once again, gently kissing it as a hiss escaped her throat.

"Shit Cody… please… stop!"

"You really want me to?"

Another hiss as he let go of her hand, still resting on his hard, covered erection and he groaned as he felt her pull away the instant she was free.

"Yes…"

Though her voice was cracking, her eyes were wide open now, half-clouded but open, staring at him, breathing slowly going back to normal.

"I can't… WE can't do that."

He stomped his fists on the bed on either side of her hips, groaning again.

"Fine!"

She regretted it… not the kiss, but that she had stopped him. It had felt so damn right.

"I'm sorry…"

Tammy shook her head before he cupped her cheeks again with his strong yet soft hands.

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't like it, that you don't like me, don't want me…"

She bit her lip, swallowing hard as she stared back at him, seeing the desire, the passion… the love in him; but she remained silent, closing her eyes after a while, inhaling sharply.

Cody pulled back, pressing his lips together before a sigh escaped him.

"I knew it."

"Cody…I…"

She sighed, opening her eyes again to lock them with his.

"We better stop that whole me playing your girlfriend thing. I'll tell Randy that it won't work. I'll rather stay home… I'll tell him I've the feeling that all the traveling isn't good for the baby."

He shook his head, arms crossed over his chest, eyes turning an icy cold blue now.

"If that's what you want… fine… do whatever you think is best."

"Cody… it's just…"

But it was already too late; he had stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving her alone.

What a fucked up situation that was.

* * *

  
_  
Thoughts? Ideas? Let me know your opinion :) I'm dying to read your reviews!_


	27. Finally

_**Thank you again for all the kind reviews! I really appreciate them, no matter if good or bad, as long as you people tell me what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Tammy… and even her I do not own completely.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

It has been two weeks now since she has been home again. Of course Randy got suspicious when she asked to stay home, when she asked to end that whole charade with Cody playing her boyfriend, but as soon as she said that she's the feeling all the traveling wasn't good for the baby, he'd accepted it.

"I just want the baby and you to be healthy. So… back to the old times."

And that is what it was. The past two weeks they have only seen each others for two days, Randy still being busy with the divorce and his job and her not feeling like traveling or rather like crossing path's with Cody again.

She had thought about him a lot during the past weeks, about the kiss, about what it meant, about her feelings towards Cody. Yes, he was cute and caring, funny, a good listener, everything a girl could wish for… but he was nothing compared to Randy. Even if she had felt the sparks, if she had wanted the kiss never to end… she was not in love with him. She loved Randy and she did not plan to cheat on him, never.

So far, she could avoid Randy bringing Cody with him when he came home, but this week it would not work. It was Randy's birthday coming up in two days. She and John had not only planned a surprise-party, but she had also gotten him what he had always dreamt of:

A brand new Harley Davidson, 2010 CVO Softail Convertible. Since she could not quite afford it on her own, Cody, Ted, Evan and John all had given her some money, making it a shared birthday-present, one he'd hopefully be able to enjoy for quite some time and one who'd hopefully get his head off all the stress going on in his life.

* * *

"I'll be home tomorrow at 1 pm, babe… I love you."

She sighed, leaning against the counter in the kitchen, playing with her new-cut brown curls.

"I love you, too… take care. I miss you!"

"You know I miss you, too… I gotta run now… bye!"

That is what the past two weeks had looked like: short phone calls in between work and appointments with his lawyer and it was already killing Randy. He wanted to be with her so badly, wanted to take care of her and the unborn baby, wanted to make sure both of them were healthy and most of all happy.

The fight they had two weeks ago was long forgotten and he was cursing himself for being that cold towards her only because she had not been in the mood that day. He also had not seen Alana in 4 weeks by now. Between all the troubles with the divorce, the job, Tammy being pregnant, he could not find the time to visit her and Sam and honestly, he also was not in the mood to even see Sam.

His life was hectic and chaotic enough; he did not need her bitching and whining about him not taking care of his daughter on top of all that. The lawyer had told him, the chances of him getting half the custody looked pretty good, seeing that he had a stable income and that he already had an own big apartment and he'd convinced Sam that once he'd get half the custody, he'd make sure he wouldn't have to travel that much anymore.

He had talked to Vince, explaining the situation to him and despite not being happy, Vince had agreed on him only working Raw and one house-show every week he had Alana. It would mean less money for him, but his little girl was well worth it.

In addition, it would also mean, he would have more time for Tammy and the baby… their baby.

He smiled at that thought, just hoping they could make it until the divorce would be through… only three more months and they would not have to hide anymore. They could finally have the normal life they seeked for, be the happy family they always wanted to be… and he could finally propose to her.

Yes, he was thinking about it. In fact, the thought had not left his mind ever since she told him that she was pregnant. Despite his first marriage ending in a catastrophe, he was one-hundred percent sure that Tammy was the right woman, that he would spend the rest of his life with her. He even had the ring already. Not bought… no… but he had already chosen one a few weeks ago when Tammy was home with Cody, trying to recover from her little collapse.

* * *

It was noon the next day; Tammy had just gotten of the phone with John to finish the last few strings for the party. It really would be a surprise for Randy and Tammy was more than thankful for John not having said anything to him and for helping her. He truly was a good friend to Randy.

The last few hours had felt like an eternity for her. They had not seen each others in 7 days now since Randy had been on a European Tour and had not been able to come home last week. She longed for him holding her in his strong arms, longed for his warmth surrounding her, longed for his soft lips on her skin, just for him being there.

Looking around the living room, she smiled to herself. Everything was clean and in the course of the past few days she had been able to decorate it a little different, with a new couch, -she had placed the old one upstairs in the guestroom, because she could not throw it away. It held too many sweet memories for her… and Randy- some pictures of her and Randy gracing the fireplace, an Anne Geddes poster hanging over the TV.

Even though she was pregnant, she only was in her third month; it did not mean she could not do anything on her own. She just hoped Randy would like it. Whenever the divorce was through and he would finally move in with her, she did not want him to feel uncomfortable. She wanted him to feel as if he was in his own home.

The basement was already set up with a few machines and John and Evan had painted it a light blue last week. That would be the third surprise for Randy's birthday. She knew she was spoiling him, but she was glad to have him in his life and she would have done anything to make him happy.

She did not even hear the door, so lost in her thoughts, yawning a little as she stretched out on the couch, constant smile plastered on her face. It wasn't before he cleared his throat that she got back into reality, turning her head towards the door to see Randy, wearing a black button-up shirt, dark-blue denim shorts, black sneakers and his travel-bag slung over his left shoulder, smirking at her.

"Hey…"

Her smile got even bigger as he slowly approached her, looking around the living room, taking in the few changes she had done as he sat down his bag in front of the couch.

"Wow… when did that happen?"

She shrugged, eyes staying on his beautiful face, recognizing the exhaustion showing in his eyes, under his eyes, face looking worn-out and as if he had not gotten any sleep in days.

"Last few days… do you like it?"

He smiled, kneeling down in front of her, taking her hands in his, eyes locking for the first time.

"I love it!"

She smiled, pulling one hand away to run her palm over his forehead down to his cheek, thumb brushing over the area under his eye.

"You look tired."

He shook his head, smile never vanishing, getting lost in her gorgeous blue eyes before softly kissing her lips.

"I'm fine…" He kissed her again. "I missed you."

"I've missed you, too"

Her voice was barely a whisper as she put her forehead against his, his fingers caressing her knuckles while her thumb caressed his cheek.

"How about you go get changed and I make us some lunch… you look as if you're starving."

He chuckled softly, but nodded, pecking her pink lips before slowly raising from the floor.

"I am starving… and I have a surprise for you when I come back down."

"Surprise, huh?"

She grinned as he stood in front of her, lips curling up into that famous smirk.

"Yeah… I bet you'll like it."

She arched a brow, slowly getting up from the couch, grabbing his hands once more to pull him into her body, kissing him once again.

"I've missed that so much."

He held her in his arms for a while, fingers playing with her soft curls, his chin resting on her head while his other arm was wrapped around her tiny frame.

"Me too, babe, me too."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Tammy stood in front of the stove, cooking some spaghetti with homemade sauce while Randy had his arms wrapped around her from behind, looking over her shoulder.

"Looks good…"

She smiled back at him, shrugging.

"Thought something fast and easy would be best for now… and maybe tonight we could order us something?"

He nodded his head, gently kissing her cheek, tightening the grip around her waist.

"I like the sound of that… hmm… what do you have planned for tomorrow?"

She smirked, shaking her head while stirring the sauce.

"Not gonna tell ya. But I'm sure you'll like it."

He huffed, pulling away from her, trying to look all disappointed and sad.

"Please?"

Turning around, she could not help but laugh at his afford.

"Babe… no way!"

He tucked in his upper lip, chewing on it.

"But…"

Tammy turned back around, chuckling.

"I won't tell you… now Randal… mind helping me by getting us some plates?"

He sighed, walking over to the cupboard just as his cell went off. Pulling it out of his back pocket and flipping it open, he rolled his eyes, letting out a disapproving groan.

"Who is it?"

"Sam…"

She glanced back at him, tilting her head a little.

"Go answer it."

Shaking his head, he put the phone back into his pocket before grabbing some plates out of the board.

"She's trying to call me for an hour already. I'm seriously not in the mood to keep up with her today."

He walked back to the kitchen-table, placing the plates on it before turning back around to get the spoons and forks.

"Babe, really… maybe it's important."

Just then, his phone went of again and he looked at her, waiting for approval.

"Take it… I don't mind."

He sighed, pulling the phone out again, taking a deep breath before answering it.

"What do you want?"

"......"

"Yeah… sorry."

"......"

"I know… but…"

He glanced over at Tammy who had turned around to look at him with an arched brow.

"......"

"Can ya… ? Wait… geez."

Holding a hand over the speaker, he mouthed to Tammy.

"Alana wants to see me tomorrow since it's my birthday. She wants to either visit me or I'll have to go there."

Tammy shrugged, smiling slightly.

"She can come over here and we'll have some fun until it's time for your surprise."

"But…"

She shook her head before he could finish the sentence.

"Tell Sam to bring her over. We'll handle it."

He sighed, turning back towards the phone.

"Okay. Can ya bring her over at around 11? She can stay with me till… let's say 6 pm and then I'll bring her back to you."

"......"

"Yeah… I know."

"......"

"No… I'm staying at a friends house… let me give you the address."

"......"

"Sure… it's 703 Ocean Drive… yeah… you can't miss it."

"......"

"Listen, I really gotta go now."

"......"

"Okay, tell her that I love her… bye."

Sighing he closed his phone, turning back to Tammy, wrapping his arms around her again to hug her from behind.

"You sure it's okay?"

She smiled, nodding her head, eyes staying fixed on the sauce.

"We'll call John or Evan to come over so neither Sam nor Alana will get suspicious of why I'm here. We can tell them I am friends with John and you guys came over to help me with some decoration or whatever... She'll leave again after she dropped Alana off, right?"

Randy sighed, hugging her tighter, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Thankfully, yeah."

* * *

She finished the sauce, turning the stove off, grabbing the pot.

"Good… now be nice and carry the pots over to the table for me while I get us the spoons and forks."

He kissed her cheek, taking the pot out of her hand and the other one from the stove, carrying them over while she quickly washed her hands before grabbing the cutlery.

"So… what's the surprise you have for me?"

She smiled at him as she sat down opposite to him, taking one of his hands into hers.

"Well… I've talked to my lawyer…"

She arched a brow, slightly tilting her head.

"And?"

His smile got bigger as he rubbed her knuckles gently with his thumb.

"In three months we're through… and my chances on getting half the custody look pretty good."

Her lips curled up into a big smile as she squeezed his hand, tears coming to your eyes.

"Only three more months?"

He nodded, his free hand reaching over to caress her cheek, thumb brushing away a few tears.

"Yeah.. And then we're all free and won't have to hide anymore. No more sneaking around, no more lies, no more stories to make up… finally we can be the happy little family you always wanted… WE always wanted. And once the divorce is through and I have the custody… no one will care anymore that we've already been together before I even filed for divorce, no one will care anymore that the baby is mine… our baby."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, tears falling freely down her cheeks, not able to say anything, as she was happy that there was finally a date. Finally, they knew that the torture would be over soon, that they did not need to hide anymore. There was finally hope.

"I love you."

It came out choked and as a whisper, but it was all Randy ever wanted to hear. He leaned forward, carefully cupping her face in his strong hands, kissing her with every emotion, every passion, every love he had in him. For her he had given up his life and finally he knew that it was all worth it.

"I love you, too."

* * *

_**Don't worry, it's not over yet. Next chapter will be Alana visiting and Randy's b-day… I have planned a lot for that.**_

_**But first, please vote on the poll in my profile and do not forget to review this chapter. Else, I'll haunt you in your dreams!**_


	28. Party anyone?

**Totally ignoring the strike here since I write for my dear fans and not for anyone else... and it already took me long enough...but that chapter… well… it's a bit longer than usual... and my hand couldn't write as fast as my brain gave me the scenes... now enough of the rambling and on to the story:**

**Hope you enjoy it anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Tammy… *pouts***

* * *

That night her and Randy had finally the fun again they had not shared in weeks. Not only once, not twice, but three times he had made sweet, soft, yet passionate love to her and it was far after midnight that they had finally found the rest both of them needed.

The next morning Tammy had woken up first, prepared the breakfast, informed John of the changes in their plan due to Alana coming over and all preparations for the party had been finished.

Randy had gotten up at noon, walking downstairs with his eyes still half-closed, slight smile on his lips when he had seen Tammy laying on the couch, resting her sore bones, obviously sleeping.

He walked up to her, kneeling down, carefully running his palm over her cheek, brushing some strands out of her face in the process, smirking when her lips curled into a smile.

He leaned down to brush his lips over her ear, softly whispering.

"Wake up, beauty! Al will be here in an hour."

She groaned, slowly opening her eyes.

"I know…" she stretched, yawning "Happy birthday, babe!"

Randy smirked, softly kissing her lips before pulling away.

"I'll celebrate it with you and my lil bug… it sure as hell is a happy birthday."

Tammy chuckled slightly, rising up into a sitting position, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Don't forget John. He should be here in a few."

Now it was Randy's time to groan.

"Baby… you know that with Alana around…"

"Yeah yeah… I know… I just wish we could tell her… and Sam… and that whole charade would be over."

She smiled gently, taking his face into her hands, caressing his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Well… they don't need to know about us being together that long already. We could say we met two weeks ago…"

Randy chewed on his lips, sighing, shaking his head.

"We could… but not today. I don't want that bitch to ruin my birthday."

She nodded her head, softly pecking his lips.

"Me neither."

Smiling, he slowly pulled away, running a hand through her hair.

"So… what did you plan for me today… hmmm?"

A slight chuckle escaped her lips as she got up from the couch.

"Well… one surprise when Evan, Cody and Teddy arrive and two more when Alana left again."

His growl filled the air as he grabbed her waist from behind, pulling her back into his chest, slowly walking her towards the kitchen, his face cradled in her neck, mumbling.

"Those jerks also coming?"

She shook her head, laughing.

"Yes… for what I planned I'll need Cody playing his role again and Teddy and Evan… well, they helped me as much as John did with your presents."

As they arrived in the kitchen, Randy let go of her waist again, leaving her to make her way to the fridge.

"When will they arrive?"

She grabbed some Orange-juice, placing it on the counter, before going to grab a glass.

"Around three… three-thirty."

He sighed, nodding; hands on his hips before the sound of the doorbell made him jump a little, startling both of them.

"Should be John… Can you let him in? I'll make us something quick for lunch."

Another sigh left his lips as he retreated out of the kitchen to answer the door.

* * *

Just as she was about to get the toast out to make them some sandwiches, Tammy frowned.

"Sorry Randal, we're early, but Lana couldn't wait to come here to see you."

*What the hell where they already doing here? Shit… and John is not even here to cover us… where is that man when you need him?*

Randy's eyes had widened the instant he saw his soon-to-be-ex and his little girl, but being the good actor he is, he had quickly put on his biggest, warmest smile as he picked up his 4-year-old, placing kisses all over her face, causing her to giggle loudly.

"Daddy! Happy Birsday!!!"

This time his smile was genuine, his eyes shining brightly, enjoying the embrace she gave him, her tiny arms not even covering his strong neck, muscles flexing under the warmth of her embrace.

"Thanks my little bug."

He pulled away a little, kissing her forehead, short black hair tickling his nose before looking over at Sam, icy cold, blue eyes starring daggers into her.

"Well… thanks for bringing her. I'll get her back to you at six."

He knew she would not leave that easily. He knew she would not have it, but it was worth a try.

She shook her head, glancing inside the house over his shoulder, high-heels helping her a little.

"So… whose house is that?"

He groaned, bouncing his daughter up in his arms.

"None of your business."

Sam smirked at him, shaking her head as she puckered her lips.

"I have every right to know who my girl's staying with."

Randy rolled his eyes, cracking his neck a little as he growled.

"She's OUR girl, Sam… and just for your nosey self, the house belongs to a friend of John, who was nice enough to let us celebrate my birthday here."

Sam furrowed her brows, crossing her skinny arms over her chest as she tilted her head.

"And where is John?"

He groaned again, just as Tammy came up behind them, her voice startling Randy a little, but her soothing hand on his back taking away his tension.

"Making some last minute arrangements. He should be back any minute…"

Sam arched a brow as Tammy reached out her hand to her, only slowly accepting the strangers' offer of saying hello.

"Hi… I'm Tamara… good friend of John."

Randy bit his lip, looking back and forth between the two women, daughter still in his arms, her big brown eyes staying fixed on Tammy.

"Yeah… hi."

Sam quickly pulled her hand away again after a quick handshake, eyes going back to Randy, studying his expressions before finally turning her back to them.

"You better bring her back in time."

With that said, she emerged from the house, Randy mumbling under his breath.

"Thanks for the birthday-wishes… little sh…"

He groaned as he looked down at Alana, then over at Tammy who was smiling at the little girl, still rubbing soothing circles on Randy's back.

"Let's go inside. Sandwiches are done. You hungry, little lady?"

Alana bit her lip, grinning widely as she nodded her head.

The smile on Tammy's face grew as she closed the door behind them, hand still on Randy's lower back, gently rubbing it as she whispered in his ear.

"How about I take her and you go take a quick warm shower to relax?"

She knew by his tense muscles and the look in his eyes that he was close to exploding.

He inhaled deeply before slowly nodding, looking down at his daughter.

"Daddy's gonna take a quick shower. Can I leave you alone with Aunt Tammy?"

Alana chewed her lips, looking back and forth between them, seeing the smile on Tammy's face while Randy practically begged her with his eyes.

"Yeah daddy… but huwwy up before I eat all da samwishes alone!"

A small chuckle left his lips. He carefully let her down to the floor, kissing the top of her head.

"I'll be back in no time."

Alana smiled, nodding as Tammy took her tiny hand into hers, watching Randy retreat upstairs quickly, mouthing a small "I love you" to her from the top of the stairs.

She surely knew him well… and she was something special. He definitely was going to enjoy the next five hours… a lot.

Okay, it took him a bit longer and as he finally emerged from the shower twenty minutes later, he felt his muscles and his mind relaxing again. Re-dressed and ready to have a wonderful afternoon with his two loves, he made his way downstairs again, where laughter awaited him.

As he peaked his head inside the kitchen, he saw Tammy with Alana on her lap, sitting at the table, John sitting across from them, making grimaces of all kind, not only sending Alana, but also his woman into a fit of giggles.

Slowly walking inside, his smile grew, eyes sparkling at that sight.

"Hey!"

All three of them turned their heads towards him, Alana instantly jumping of Tammy's lap to run up to him as fast as her little legs could carry her, Randy picking her up with a swinging motion.

"You late, daddy… Uncle John and I already ate all da samwishes."

Randy faked a hurt expression, turning to look from her over to John, arching a brow.

"Oh… is that so?"

John grinned, holding his hands up in defense as he got up from the chair and approached the two of them.

"Hey… we were hungry as hell… and Tammy said she'd make you more when you finally get you're a…" He stopped himself, looking at the little girl in his friends arms "…your bones down here again."

Randy smirked, shaking his head, before John pulled him into a manly hug, careful not to squash Alana.

"Happy birthday, man!"

"Thanks."

Randy's eyes were fixed on Tammy, who had gotten up to make him something to eat. He smiled as he watched her, hoping that none of the guys would stay for too long today as he had already planned something just for the two of them… something more than special.

John let go of him, eyes following Randy's gaze, smirking as he turned back to him, whispering in his ear with his hand covering it.

"She's great with Alana… the girl already loves her."

Randy nodded, looking down at the girl in his arms, who had snuggled up into his chest, eyes half-closed.

"Yeah… I saw it."

His eyes went back up to John, smile plastered on his face.

"I'll lay her down for a bit. Seems as if she needs a little nap or she won't do it until six."

John grinned, shaking his head as he opened his arms.

"You go eat something… I'll bring her upstairs."

Randy did not even have the time to protest as John had already taken Alana out of his arms and was on his way out of the kitchen.

Randy sighed, running a hand through his trimmed hair, before walking over to Tammy, wrapping his arms around her from behind, softly kissing her cheek, before resting his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you!"

"For what?"

"Everything."

She tilted her head, arching a brow as she studied his face, but the only answer she got was a kiss on her lips.

"I love you."

She shook her head, chuckling softly as he pulled away.

"You're something else."

He grinned, shrugging his broad shoulders as he sat down at the table, hands in his lap.

"That's why you love me, right?"

She turned around with a smirk on her lips, placing the sandwiches in front of him before brushing her nose over his cheek, whispering huskily.

"That and the unbelievable sex."

She kissed his cheek, pulling away to see him faking a pout, making her smirk grew even bigger.

"Happy birthday, babe."

* * *

The next hour went by pretty silent and relaxed, John joining them in the kitchen again after laying down Alana.

The three of them just talked about god and the world, all of them happy to not have to worry about anything, to get a break from the stress of the past weeks, Randy having Tammy in his lap, arms wrapped securely around her, his hands softly caressing her belly underneath her shirt as he rested his head on her shoulder.

He enjoyed being able to spend some time with her, to hold her, touch her. They did not get enough of that the past weeks.

As Randy brought Alana back downstairs, after waking her from her nap, Tammy decided to give him and his daughter some time for themselves, doing the dishes together with John before re-joining Randy and Alana in the living room.

She chuckled softly as she watched Randy rolling around on the floor with the little girl, wrestling with her, the little ones laughter filling the house.

John grinned, being glad to see his friend relax for the first time in ages, looking back and forth between Tammy, who was standing in the door-frame, and Randy, playing with his little girl; placing a hand on her shoulder, whispering.

"He's a great dad… and I'm sure you'll be a great mom."

She smiled brightly, nodding her head, continuing to watch her man and his daughter playing around, having fun. It warmed her heart to see him finally be able to smile and laugh again, to forget about the stress he had gone through during the past weeks, just enjoying being himself.

It was not long after that the doorbell rang again and Tammy was brought out of her daydreams.

Evan, Ted and Cody arrived together, all of them hugging Tammy tightly, all but Cody, who just walked past her without even greeting or looking at her, as he walked over to Randy, congratulating him.

She sighed, looking back at Ted and Evan, cracking them a small smile, Evan knowing exactly what was going on while Ted did not have a clue.

He leaned over to Evan, his eyes fixed on Cody as he whispered.

"Something happened?"

The younger man just shrugged, before also making his way towards Randy, greeting him with a quick hug and a pat on his back.

"Happy birthday, old man!"

Tammy shook her head, watching Cody's every move as he greeted John and then picked up Alana, kissing her all over that tiny, gorgeous face, making her giggle.

She did not even realize Ted taking a step towards her, placing a hand on her back, gently pushing her forward.

"Come on… let the party begin."

She let out a long sigh, before sending him a warm smile, nodding. He kissed her cheek, hand still on her back to slowly lead her over to Randy and John, only letting go of her to congratulate his friend.

The whole afternoon she could not help but glance over at Cody every now and then, all six of them sitting in the living room, Randy playing games with Alana while the others talked, laughed, exchanged stories of all kind.

Though all of them had noticed Cody being totally off, barely talking, avoiding all physical as well as eye contact with Tammy, none of them asked him what the matter was.

As it neared evening - it was around five now - Tammy retreated to the kitchen to prepare some small snacks for them before Alana had to leave.

"Cody… can you go grab me a beer?"

Randy's voice startled Cody a little, as he was off in his own little world, now glaring over at Randy with a quirked brow, hands in his lap, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"Uhmm… can't you get it yourself…"

Randy groaned, pointing at a little Alana sitting on his lap, playing with a doll.

"Codes!"

He held his hands up in defense, huffing as he got up from the couch.

"Okay… okay"

Turning towards Ted, John and Evan on his way over to the kitchen, he asked if any of them wanted another beer, too, gaining nods from all three of them.

He entered the kitchen silently, biting his lip hard as he slowly made his way over to the fridge, eyes never leaving Tammy, who was standing with her back to him in front of the counter, swaying her hips softly to the beat of some music playing on the radio.

She was humming, cutting some vegetables and fruits, totally in her own world as the smell of something familiar made it to her nose.

"Hey Cody…"

She did not even need to turn around, Cody being slightly startled, licking his lips to wet them while he tilted his head.

"How did you…"

"Your perfume."

She turned around, soft smile tucking on her lips as she saw him blushing slightly. He turned his head away, opening the fridge to grab the beer, hiding his face behind the door.

She sighed heavily, shaking her head as she went back to preparing the snacks.

"You know… you could at least ACT as if we're okay. With your attitude today we're going to have a hard time pretending to be a couple at the party later."

A small sigh escaped his parted lips as he wanted to say something, but the words were stuck in his throat. He grabbed the bottles, closing the fridge with his elbow and held his head down, tears about to spill once again.

Before they got a chance to fall though, he heard Alana laughing loudly from the room next door, raising his head again, small smile on his lips. Her laughter always had this effect on him.

"Don't worry… I'll play my role… as always."

She did not even have the time to answer as he was already out of the door again.

Hands grasping the counter tightly, she swallowed hard, the guilt inside of her was eating her up more and more, not only the one towards Randy, but the one towards Cody as well.

It took her a while to push the negativity out of her head again. This day was about Randy and only him and she wanted to make it a good one, the best one, a birthday he would never forget.

Finishing the vegetables and fruits, putting them onto two big plates, she took a long deep breath before walking back out into the living room, smiling at the sight playing in front of her:

Randy and Alana were both on their stomachs, facing each others, playing arm pressing on the floor with the boys cheering on Alana. Even Cody seemed to have lightened up, him and Evan now standing on the couch, clapping and whistling as Alana managed to press Randy's arm down.

He playfully pouted, making the little girl beam and giggle, kissing her dads nose.

"You gonna win da next time, daddy!"

Minutes later, after everyone had grabbed some snacks and only a little time was left until Alana had to go back home again, Tammy rose from her spot on the couch again, grabbing Randy's hand, smiling down at him before smirking at the guys.

"How about we'll show the man his first gift now?"

The guys all nodded in unison while Alana jumped up, cheering.

"Daddy's got a present!"

Randy chuckled; raising a brow at Tammy as he slowly got up, hand still in hers.

"I hope it's a good one."

She smirked, shaking her head at him as she lead him over to the basement-door, letting go of his hand as they stopped in front of it.

"It was actually Johns idea and the others helped with it… close your eyes!"

He grimaced, quirking a brow, but did as he was told anyways, soon enough feeling her soft hand curling around his wrist and hearing the door opening.

"Leave 'em closed… I'll lead you."

They made it downstairs slowly and carefully, John walking in front of them to make sure that Randy would not cheat and to be there in case he would slip, but neither of that did happen.

After the last step was taken, Tammy let go of his wrist, smiling as he let out a silent whine at the loss of contact.

"Okay… you can open them again… Happy Birthday!"

He opened his eyes slowly, gasping as he saw what they had prepared:

The walls were painted a soft, light blue, posters, articles and some of his old Championship belts hanging all over them, some of his old trophies standing on a board on the left wall, a running machine in the middle of the room, big TV hanging on the wall opposite to it.

His eyes almost popped out of his head at that sight, smile as wide as possible as John nudged him in his ribs.

"Go around… take a closer look at it!"

Alana was already running around the room, checking out the ring that was set up in one of the corners, mats splayed out around it.

Tammy watched him closely, a satisfied smile on her lips as he walked across the room towards some articles, running his fingers over them absentmindedly before staring at his old WHC belt with tears in his eyes.

"You… wow… that's just…"

He slowly turned around, a few tears actually rolling down his cheeks, wiping them away with the hem of his shirt.

"Thank you guys… so much… it's wonderful."

Tammy and John were both beaming happily, glad that Randy -after everything he had gone through the past weeks and after all the stress he had- enjoyed his gift.

Tammy sighed as she took a glimpse at her watch, chewing the inside of her cheek.

"Randy… it's almost six."

He knew it… he knew the moment would come. Running a hand through his freshly trimmed hair, he groaned, nodding as he looked over to his little girl running around in the ring.

"Yeah…"

She gently laid a hand on his back, rubbing it softly in circles, getting on her toes to whisper in his ear.

"You'll see her again soon. Now go bring her back to Sam and when you get back, there's two more presents waiting for you."

* * *

Even though he hated to do so, he did as she had told him, driving Alana back to Sam, the little girl crying most of the time, not wanting to leave her dad.

He even had to go through hell as he arrived at his old house for being ten minutes late… ten freaking minutes.

Therefore he wasn't exactly in the best mood when he got back to Tammy's house, face showing all his emotions as Tammy walked up to him, already changed in her outfit for later; wearing tight dark jeans and a strapless shirt, hugging her breasts tightly while hanging loosely over her belly.

"Come here… babe!"

He sighed as she wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his neck softly with her fingers, kissing his cheek.

They stood like that for a long while until Randy's muscles relaxed again and his eyes started to wander around the room.

"Where is everyone?"

He pulled back a little, seeing her smirk and shrug.

"You'll find out in a bit… now go get changed into something comfy but yet fancy… we're going out."

He quirked a brow at her, opening his mouth to speak, but her finger on his lips stopped him from doing so.

"Just do it."

He sighed, but nodded nonetheless, earning a soft, small kiss from her and a slight smack on his ass as he walked past her and towards the stairs.

"Hurry up!"

* * *

It took them, or better yet Randy, a good thirty minutes before they left the house.

He had changed into some dark denim jeans, black dress-shoes and a white button-up shirt, sleeves going to his elbows. For Tammy he was a sight for sore eyes - beauty in perfection.

She had decided to drive, well since Randy still did not know where they were going, it made sense anyways.

Ten minutes later, she pulled into the parking-lot of the club she had worked for until she had found out about the pregnancy.

Randy arched a brow at her when she stopped the engine.

"What are we doing here?"

Tammy chuckled, before softly kissing his cheek.

"Well... my old boss gave me the club tonight for a little party... happy birthday!"

He smirked now, his arm resting on her shoulder.

"Party, huh? How many people?"

She groaned playfully, shaking her head the same time as she patted his knee.

"Let's get inside so you can find out!"

He nodded, kissing her lips before getting out of the car.

"Uhmm... by the way... there'll be some of your co-workers at the party, so Cody's playing my man till we get out again."

Randy sighed as he looked at her. He kind of knew that it would probably be like this, but it still stung. The night of his birthday and he could not even spend it with his love, not touch her or kiss her openly. He had to share her with Cody... again.

"Okay..."

He ran a hand through his short, dark hair. Tammy sighed, walking up to him with a sad smile, kissing his lips, murmuring.

"Soon... only three more months."

Resting his forehead against hers, he managed to crack a small smile, mumbling under his breath.

"Not soon enough..."

She chuckled, pulling away from him and linking their arms.

"Come on... the sooner the party starts, the sooner it ends and I can be all yours again."

She winked at him, causing him to flash Tammy his trademark smirk as they made their way towards the entrance. He stopped her in front of the door, taking a deep breath as he pulled his arm away from hers.

"You ready?"

He gave a small nod, taking another deep breath before she opened the door. Music and loud talking filled the air as he stepped inside the club, Tammy following him.

It took some seconds until John saw them and spread his arms out with a wide grin on his lips.

"Happy Birthday, man!"

The yelling caused everyone else to turn towards the entrance and one after another started to clap. Randy blushed slightly as his eyes traveled around the club... almost around forty people were there, mostly co-workers, but also some of his long-time friends, though only a few of them were still with him after he and Sam had parted.

He put on his biggest smile, while Tammy softly stroked his back, urging him on to go and greet everyone by gently pushing him towards the crowd. Before making another step however, he turned to face her and his watery eyes almost made her cry.

"Thank you."

She grinned, nodding her head, the soft brown curls falling into her face as she watched him walk over to his friends. However, Tammy did not get much time to enjoy the sight, as soon enough she felt two soft lips pressed to her left cheek and a warm hand slipping into hers, lacing their fingers together. By the scent alone, she knew who it was, so the whispered words weren't surprising her at all.

"Only for tonight."

Without even looking at Cody, she nodded as they headed over to the crowd, starting to chat with some of them; Cody introducing her to some of the people she did not know yet as the guys had done the invitation-part without her.

* * *

As the night went on, she felt more and more comfortable; partly because she saw the gleam in Randy's eyes and a smile constantly plastered on his lips, and partly because she had not been out partying ever since the pregnancy test and she was glad for the change.

It was around 11 that she gave John a nod and a wink, the sign for him to bring Randy's last gift in. Only a few minutes later the music stopped and Cody grabbed a microphone, Tammy by his side, arms linked, but her eyes fixed on Randy, watching every expression of his as Cody spoke.

"Well Randy... you probably already realized that there's a whole lot more people who like you than we all thought. Though I bet half of that bunch only came for the free drinks..." laughter filled the room as Cody winked "...Anyways... since we haven't done anything special last year and... though I'm sure you're sick of hearing it already... this is your big T.H.I.R.T.Y, we thought that the new gym and the party wouldn't be quite enough. So... with the idea of that beautiful woman here..." he gave Tammy a sweet kiss to her cheek, still keeping the charade alive "...and some money from us boys... there's one last thing we want to give you today."

He lowered the microphone just in time as a loud roaring filled the air in the club and John rolled out of the VIP-lounge on the Harley they had all bought. Tammy could see Randy's mouth dropping open and his eyes widening immediately at the sight of the machine. He swallowed hard, looking around for Cody and Tammy to see them both nodding at him in re-assurement, but he was too much in awe to move.

"This...?"

He felt a big, strong hand on his back and heard Ted's voice only in a blur.

"Go take a look! It's all yours."

He took a deep breath and with a slight push by his friend, he stumbled towards the machine as John got off it with a wide grin. It was the first time in ages, that he saw his long-time friend that speechless and with tears of joy in his eyes. He took a step aside, leaving Randy to examine his new bike alone and in all the time he wanted and needed for it.

Randy reached his hand out, slowly brushing his fingertips over the black chrome, walking around the machine in trance, taking each and every detail in as he held his breath and a few tears -he could not hold them back- ran down his cheeks.

The silence in the club was stunning.

Tammy wanted nothing more than to hold him and kiss him now, to join him while he ran his hands all over the lack of the bike.

"Wow... it's... it's beautiful."

He finally gained his voice back, looking over into the crowd, his now beaming eyes searching for Tammy as he swallowed hard.

"Thank you guys... so so much."

As John, Ted, Evan and Cody all nodded, the crowd started clapping again and no one even recognized her slipping out through the front-door.

She needed to be alone for a moment, needed to get some air. Seeing Randy being that emotional, that speechless, that happy; it brought tears to her eyes and she did not want anyone to see. It might have given their secret away.

She leaned against the railing, head thrown back, staring at the stars, totally lost in her own world for a while -thinking about Randy, about their relationship, about how she'd risked all this by kissing Cody, about how much Randy meant to her and how lucky she has been to have met him.

She did not even hear the music starting up again nor the door opening; she did not feel the strong hand, the long fingers curling around her shoulder.

"Tammy? Everything okay?"

Not even the low, soft voice made it through to her, not until she felt her shoulder getting squeezed and the voice becoming a little louder.

"Tammy?"

She look back down and over to meet his emerald blue eyes with a slight smile on her lips.

"Yeah... I was just... thinking..."

Cody arched a brow at her, chewing his lips, pulling his hand away to stuff it into his pocket.

"Bout what?"

She shrugged, looking back up at the stars, the smile on her lips growing wider as she thought about Randy's content, happy smile from just a few minutes ago.

"Randy..."

Her voice sounded dreamy and it send a stab right through Cody's heart, swallowing hard as he ran a hand over his voice, shaking his head. He sighed heavily before looking over at the door.

"We should go back inside. I'm sure he's already missing us."

Tammy turned her gaze back at him, her smile suddenly fading as she saw the hurt expression on his face. She wanted to lay a hand on his arm, but pulled away again, deciding against it.

"I..."

She sighed, stopping herself from saying anything, nodding slowly before she pushed herself off the railing, walking back inside, Cody following on her heals.

The music had changed to something slower, more quiet and she did not know if it was the guilt or the music, but Tammy decided to give it a chance, holding her hand out to Cody.

When he did not react, she glanced back over her shoulder, seeing him deep in thoughts. She let out a long sigh, taking a step towards him, her hand taking hold of his, squeezing it lightly.

He looked up, meeting that gorgeous smile of hers.

"Come on, let's dance!"

His eyes lightened up while his lips stayed pressed together tightly as he nodded and followed her onto the floor.

All of a sudden he felt tense, not conscious at all anymore, his hands in his pockets as he avoided her gaze. She chuckled, getting up on her toes, her hands around his neck, whispering in his ear.

"You behave like that and no one will buy us being a couple any longer."

Cody closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, her fingers gently brushing his hair-line making him feel more at ease and he finally found the courage to lay his hands on her hips.

They slowly swayed to the rhythm for the next few songs, neither of them saying a word as she rested her head on his shoulder, glancing over at Randy every now and then, smiling whenever she saw him looking back at her while he was chatting with John and Ted.

"You know... I could do that all night long."

She swallowed hard at the whispered words, deciding to just ignore them.

"I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss..."

"Cody!"

Her voice came out in a growl, angry, frustrated that he brought that topic up just now and at the birthday-party of her man. She raised her head to look at him, to glare at him.

"Leave it!"

Cody sighed as he shook his head, pulling her even closer to him, his hands gripping her waist tightly as he whispered into her hair.

"I can't... I want you."

She pushed herself away from him immediately, almost enraged enough to slap him, but tried to stay calm, to not make a scene.

"Damn it, Cody..."

It came out through gritted teeth, mumbled.

"... just leave it!"

The tap on his shoulder made him jump a little and as he turned around, he almost expected a fist to connect with his nose, coming face to face with the man whose woman he loved. Thankfully Randy had a smile playing on his lips as he nodded towards Tammy.

"Might I steal that dance?"

Cody had not even realized that the song was over and a new one had started already. He rubbed his neck, glancing at her, before nodding at Randy, his voice hoarse with embarassement.

"Sure... yeah..."

Randy smiled warmly as Cody took a step aside, retreating, and he wrapped his arms around Tammy, eyes meeting hers as he started to move to the music.

"What was that?"

Tammy sighed, shaking her head before she rested it on his chest, her hands grabbing his shoulders as she moved with him.

"Nothing... forget it."

Randy looked down at her with an arched brow, chewing his lips, and almost wanted to kiss her right then and there, happy to finally hold her in his arms after almost five hours; but that would have definitely given them away. He sighed, placing his head on hers, wrapping his arms tighter around her lithe frame.

"Thank you... that's the best birthday I've ever had."

She raised her head, glancing up into his shining blue orbs, seeing the sincere smile on his small lips.

"I'm glad you like it."

He shook his head, low chuckle escaping him.

"I don't like it... I LOVE it."

Her smile grew as she lowered her head to his chest again, swaying with the music, inhaling his scent.

"we should go home soon... really soon."

She nodded against his broad muscles, not even looking up as she whispered.

"Definitely..."

From the other side of the club, leaning against the bar, beer in his hand, Cody watched the two of them sadly, fist clenched tightlky at his side as he mumbled into the bottle.

"Way to ruin it, Cody... way to ruin it."

* * *

***Sigh* That really took me a while. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter will be short, but very important, but first thing first, I've two Slash-stories to write (one for Random Heart and one for my bestie Mo). REVIEW!**


	29. Perfect

**Told you that this one would be up faster... it's also pretty short, but I think it's an important chapter. You'll see why...**

**Anyways... I'm glad for all the reviews I got so far... thank you again! Everyone!**

**Now after discussing with people why Ted/Cody are NOT Legacy... but Randy/Ted/Cody are... and that in my eyes, the three together will always be Legacy and Ted/Cody as a Tag Team will always be Priceless... I've a major headache since almost no one seems to understand... and I see that I'm rambling again so I'll just leave you people to your own thoughts... and the new chapter now! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Tammy... NO ONE else.**

**

* * *

**

About a good hour later they were on their way back home, Tammy driving as she was the only one being sober, Cody sitting next to her while Evan and Randy shared the back-seat.

Honestly after what had went down at the club… after what Cody had tried and said, she felt more than uncomfortable sitting next to him, being anywhere near him, but she knew it only had to be for a short amount of time, just until they dropped them off.

It was a quite drive to Evan's house, Evan almost dozing off, while Randy was grinning like a maniac, still not able to believe the gifts he had gotten that night and if everything was going the way he wanted, the best gift was still waiting for him.

Tammy tried to concentrate on the road as good as possible with Cody glancing at her the whole time, elbow propped against the window, cheek in his hand, mumbling and cursing silently, silent enough not to cause any attention from the guys on the back.

She let out a long sigh of relief as they reached Evan's house and she pulled into the driveway, turning off the engine while Randy nudged Evan's side.

"Hey man… we're here… get your lazy, drunken ass out."

Evan groaned, raising his head to glare at Randy, sticking his tongue out at him.

"I'm not drunken… just tired…"

Randy smirked, shaking his head as he leaned over to open the door for Evan, placing his big hands on the small ones back, playfully shoving him.

"Whatever you are… get out…"

Evan pouted as he stepped outside into the fresh air, turning around with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk playing on his lips.

"That's how you thank me for your birthday and all the presents, huh?"

He got a smirk in return as Randy tilted his head and arched a brow.

"Aww… poor Evy… you want a kiss?"

The young man grimaced at the thought, gaining chuckles from Tammy and Randy while Cody passed him wordless, stalking over to the front door, just turning around to glare at his friend.

"You coming?"

Randy raised a brow, looking back and forth between Evan and Cody as he walked around the car towards the passenger-seat.

"What's gotten into him?"

Evan shrugged, leaning against the vehicle, his gaze turning from a huffing, grumbling Cody to the elder man.

"I've no idea… maybe he just needs to get laid again?"

If Randy had a drink, he surely would have spilled it as he burst out in laughter, ignoring the glares coming from his best friend and the playful smack on his arm from Tammy.

"Randal… not nice!"

He tried to compose himself again, but could not help but chuckle as Evan smirked.

"What? It's true… he didn't get laid in ages… all the sexual frustration seems to come out as of lately… barking at us, at you… glaring daggers into us… he's no fun anymore."

Cody could obviously hear the conversation as they were not far away and he let out a low growl, turning around on his heals, stalking away towards the backyard, mumbling to himself.

"Fucking idiots… if it wasn't for my own sanity… I'd have gotten laid plenty of times in the past weeks… by her…"

Tammy's eyes followed him until his frame disappeared behind the house, sighing as she shook her head. She had a feeling why Cody was like this… no, she KNEW why he was like this and her guilt grew with every single moment she was near him.

She pecked Evan's cheek and squeezed his shoulder, smiling warmly at the small man.

"Night Evy… thanks for helping with everything… you better go let Cody inside before he decides to just break into your house."

Evan rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off the car, giving her a small nod and hug, before patting Randy's back.

"You two have fun tonight… just not too much."

With a smirk, he left, following Cody to the backyard.

Randy grinned widely as he turned his attention back to Tammy and she already knew what was on his mind, chuckling softly as she stepped back inside the car.

"Wait at least till we're home!"

Randy playfully pouted, taking his seat and closing the door, giving her the best puppy-dog-eyes he could as he brushed his hand over her thigh.

"But… I'm a naughty boy… I don't know if I can wait."

She chuckled, shaking her head, turning on the engine after swatting his hand away, not even glancing over at him.

"Behave!"

He sighed, tucking his bottom-lip in as she slowly left the driveway, her eyes fixed on the road as he pulled his hand away, leaning his head back against the seat.

"You know… I love you."

She could not help but arch a brow, gaze moving over to him for just a second before looking back at the road.

"Where's that coming from now?"

He shrugged as he tilted his head, dreamily looking her over with a smile on his lips, hands now both resting in his lap.

"Just… everything you've done for me today… all those gifts… it's been the best birthday I've ever had and you made it happen… I couldn't be happier."

Her smile slowly grew as her brow dropped again, her right hand slowly moving over to Randy's thigh, searching for his hand, squeezing it as she finally found it.

"I told you… I'd do everything to make you happy… besides this it wasn't just me. I couldn't have done it without the boys."

He grinned slightly, leaning over to rest his head on her shoulder, firmly taking her hand into his, running a thumb over her knuckles.

"I know… but it's been your ideas… you just know how to make me smile… you know what I want… just like when Sam showed up today. You knew exactly what I needed after she'd left… and you were so good with Al… she really likes you… and…" He sighed, squeezing her hand gently as her eyes stayed on the road. "…you're just perfect."

That last part almost broke her heart.

*Yeah… a perfect cheating whore… if only you knew.*

She sighed, trying to shake those thoughts out of her head, quickly pecking his hair.

"I'm far away from being perfect… now hush… if you keep on saying such things I won't be able to concentrate on driving anymore."

He raised his head from her shoulder again, eyes shining brightly as he stared at her beautiful face before softly kissing her cheek and turning back to lean in his seat, keeping a firm hold of her hand and staying silent, until it was time for her to park the car a good five minutes later.

* * *

"I have something for you."

She clasped a hand over her heart, his voice startling her as she was just trying to get rid of her make-up, deep into thoughts. She let out a shaky sigh, turning around to look right into his gorgeous blue eyes, sparkling back at her.

"For me?"

She raised a brow; tilting her head a little as he nodded, smile on his small, but perfect lips growing even wider.

"Yeah… just hurry up and get done in here."

He turned back around, but not before gently kissing her lips, leaving the bathroom again. Tammy blinked a few times, wondering what that man had now planned again. Knowing him, she guessed for something kinky… something involving sex… or rather lovemaking… She shook her head as she turned her attention back to the mirror, finishing cleaning her face up from the remarks of the long day, smirking at the thought of what might follow in a few minutes.

However… While thinking about what might follow later, she also re-lived the day… her thoughts stopping at what Cody had said to her in the club, how he had touched her, how hurt he had looked after she had told him off. Her hands grasped the sink tightly as she took a deep breath, shaking her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. The guilt was slowly, but steadily eating her up… the guilt for having led Cody on and the guilt towards Randy, for having betrayed him, having kissed another man… twice… and enjoying it.

She had to do something about it… soon… she had to tell Randy… but… not tonight. Not on his birthday… no way she was going to ruin it.

She slowly steadied herself again, closing her eyes for a brief moment, before turning on the water, splashing it into her face several times, gasping at the cold fluid mixing with her hot, salty tears.

It took her a bit until she was ready, having changed out of her nights outfit into some of his boxers and his old RKO-shirt… she loved wearing his stuff, loved the smell of it, the comfort it gave her.

Slowly walking back into their bedroom, she saw Randy at the edge of the bed, fidgeting with his hands, looking down at the floor as he nervously chewed on his lips.

Tammy tilted her head to the side, examining him for a while until she cleared his throat.

"Randy? Everything okay?"

He shortly closed his eyes, before looking up, smiling widely at the sight of her in his own clothes. He would never get tired of seeing her in those… it showed him just how much she loved him, worshipped him, just how much he meant to her.

"Yeah… come here!"

He held out a hand to her, waiting until she had slowly made her way over to him, taking it. The frown on her face as she had seen him had not gone unnoticed by him and he gently pulled her down into his lap, wrapping one arm around her waist, pulling her as close as possible as he kissed her right behind her ear.

He could feel her body relax, melt into his touch the instant their skin connected and knew he was doing the right thing.

She still had a confused expression playing on her face, lips pressed together, brows raised as she let herself being pulled into a tight embrace.

"You know… everything I said today… in the car… I meant it."

She slowly nodded, still not knowing where this was leading.

His hot breath tickled the skin behind her ear, his nose brushing against the lobe before he placed another kiss on it.

"You mean everything to me… we're perfect together… I love you more than my own life… almost as much as my lil bug… I don't know what I'd do without you."

She turned her head around to look at him questioningly; a little worried even on his sudden outburst of fluffiness. That usually was not him.

"I know all that… you don't have to tell me…"

Randy hushed her, placing one of his long, tender fingers to her lips, smiling warmly as he shook his head.

"But I want to… just listen, okay?"

As she nodded again, he squeezed her waist carefully, resting his head on your shoulder.

"So… I had the perfect birthday… ALMOST perfect birthday… but I've one thing missing… one small thing that would make me feel complete…"

He let go of her waist, leaning back a little, his hand searching his pocket, slowly pulling out a black velvet box and her eyes instantly widened.

"This here…" He caught sight of her expression and decided to go on faster, not wanting her to jump to any wrong conclusions before he could explain himself. Quickly opening the box, he held it out to her.

"It's a promise ring… don't worry…" He chuckled as he heard the sigh of relief escaping her soft lips. "With that ring…" He took it out of the box with slightly shaking fingers, taking her left hand with his free one, moving the ring towards her finger while his eyes stayed fixed on hers, seeing them dwell up with tears. "I promise you to always be there for you… to always love you, no matter what… to always take care of you… AND our baby… to never leave you alone… and most importantly… to one day make you my wife… rather sooner than later… maybe even as soon as the divorce is through…?!"

That last part came out more as a question than as a statement, because honestly, he did not know how she thought about it.

He nervously licked his lips, hands sneaking around her waist again, staring at her in a mixture of hope and desire, waiting for her to say something… anything.

She took a very deep breath, taking a while to finally get her eyes off the ring to look at Randy, smile slowly forming on her lips as she nodded, whispering with a cracking voice.

"Rather sooner than later…"

He closed his eyes for a second, his smile growing wide in an instant, lips finding hers as soon as he opened his eyes again, pulling her as close as possible as he murmured into the kiss.

"Now it's perfect…"

And the guilt just became unbearable.

* * *

**Next will be a One-Shot for Buzzi and a Short-Story for Random Heart... (hopefully my mind will stay on those tasks and my muses won't distract me again).**

**Then I'll update "Want!" ... and last but not least I'll listen to the results of my POLL which will close in 3 days... so hurry up in case you haven't voted yet!**

**K... I'm off to vacation now. Next stop LONDON! :D**


	30. Spill

_**Sorry that it took a while. I've written that one in one go... 5 hours in the making. I hope it doesn't sound too rushed. I just started and couldn't stop anymore.**_

_**Enjoy it... please! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Tammy... I DO NOT own Cody or Randy... or anyone else... sadly.**_

* * *

_4 weeks later_

The time went by rather quick.

After Randy had given her the promise-ring, nothing seemed easy anymore. The guilt was eating her up more and more, every single time Cody visited, she felt a stab in her heart.

A week ago she had had an appointment to find out the baby's gender, but seeing that the divorce still was not finalized, Randy had asked Cody to join her.

She had said no. Randy was surprised, not to say curious. Of course, he had recognized the change in behavior of the two of them when they were around each other, but until then he never had given it a second thought.

That day he became suspicious, bluntly asking Tammy if anything between them had happened… ANYTHING.

She had lied… again. She just could not tell him. She wanted to… so badly… but she was too afraid to lose him, lose what they had, and lose the little family she had always dreamed of.

Yesterday she had made a new appointment, wanting to go by herself, but Randy once again insisted that she'd take someone with her… to take Cody with her and again she'd said no; this time leading into a huge argument, a fight and her storming off.

Now what do they say about being enraged and driving? Do not do it!

Sadly, Tammy did just that, getting into a car-accident when another car ran into hers, hitting the drivers-side. She did not see it coming with all the tears streaming down her face, blinding her when she had gotten to the cross roads, the crash hitting her off guard.

* * *

_Now_

She was lying in the hospital-bed, cold white walls surrounding her, only some flowers on the night-stand making it bearable in that lonely, unfamiliar room.

The doctor had informed Randy that the baby was fine, though she had banged up rips, a broken arm and a few bruises pretty much all over her body.

She could be glad that she was still alive. The car was a total wrack, the other driver having rammed it with full speed, smashing the whole drivers-side.

He was sitting at her bed, holding her hand gently, stroking its palm with his thumb, sighing heavily as his gaze went from her growing belly up to her beautiful face, flinching when his eyes moved to the bruise under her eye and the cut on the side of her lips.

"I'm so sorry…"

She was awake, warmly smiling at him, shaking her head as she squeezed his hand as good as possible, still being nauseous from the pain-killers the doctor had given her.

"It wasn't your fault… I shouldn't have argued… I shouldn't have stormed off… and I sure as hell shouldn't have taken the car."

"No… no… I should have just accepted your wish. I should have just taken it as you wanted and let you go alone…it's just…"

His voice trailed off as he looked away from her, not wanting her to see the tears in his eyes as he swallowed.

"I could have lost you… the baby…."

His voice cracked and was barely a whisper. She could not see him like this.

Carefully rising up, wincing at the pain in her ribs, she leaned forward to caress his face with her lips, gently pecking his cheek, whispering.

"But you didn't… it's okay. WE are okay…"

He swallowed again, slowly moving his head to face her, sadly smiling as he nodded.

"We're okay… are we really?"

She sighed, smile fading as she ran her good hand over his cheek and up to his hair, kissing his lips chastely.

"We are… I'm sorry… from now on… whenever you want Cody to go with me, I'll be fine with it."

He groaned, shaking his head as he pulled away from her, his voice now fully back.

"What really happened?"

She bit her lips, swallowing hard as she looked away, back leaning against the headboard, fingers fidgeting with her hospital-shirt.

"I… we…"

A deep breath later, she turned her gaze back to him, eyes watery, lips quivering as she slowly shook her head, voice a soft whisper.

"We kissed."

His expressions spoke words as his face went pale in an instant, fists clenching his pants, eyes going glassy, lips pressed together and without a word Randy got up from his chair.

"Randy… please… I'm sorry… it was just a kiss… it didn't mean anything… not to me… don't leave… please… I need you… I love you… just don't go… I can't live without you… please… it was just a kiss…."

However, Randy did not hear the last words anymore; in fact, she wasn't sure if he'd heard any of the words as he was out of the door in a hurry, leaving her all to herself, tears running down her cheeks, body shaking as heavy sobs left her swollen lips, shaking her head.

"I fucked up… again…"

* * *

_2 days later_

She'd gotten released from the hospital in the early morning-hours Granted that the tests had shown no more injuries, no inner-bleedings, no concussion and the baby was fine, the doctor had told her to go back home and just rest for a few more days.

Randy had not called since he had left the hospital two days ago, he had not shown up again and no one had heard anything from him.

Ironically, the last one she wanted to see was the one who had picked her up this morning. They had driven in complete silence, she not wanting to talk to him and Cody not knowing what to say.

"Thank you…"

It was barely audible and mumbled to him, as she got inside her house, Cody holding the door open for her, sighing heavily as he shook his head.

"You don't have to thank me. That's what friends are there for, right?"

And for the first time in over a month, she smiled at him, warmly, genuinely, as she nodded her head while he closed the door.

"That's true… I…"

She bit her lip, not really knowing how to ask, but Cody knew exactly what was on her mind. Stepping closer to her, he rested a hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing it, waiting for her to look him in the eyes.

"Sorry… I haven't heard from him. Ted told me that you told him… and…" He sighed as he saw tears dwelling up in her usually bright and brown eyes. "I'm really sorry… He'll come back… I'm sure he will… he loves you too much just to let you go."

He carefully put his arms around her, placing one hand on her waist, the other one on the back of her head, pulling her into a hug, softly, aware of her injuries, aware of her hurt feelings as he soothed her, his hand running up and down her back, the other one gently patting her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"It'll be okay again… I'm sorry that I ruined it… shhh… he'll come back…"

He just held her like that for what seemed like forever, feeling the wet tears draining his shirt, her heavy sobs shaking both their bodies, her good hand clutching at his arm, nails almost digging into his skin.

"I… I…" She pulled away, swallowing as she wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand, looking away from him. "Sorry… I… I think I'll go take a shower…"

He smiled warmly, running his palm softly over her cheek, thumb brushing away some more tears, enjoying the fact that she leant into the touch.

"Okay… do you… well… want me to stay?" He waited for her to tense or to tell him off, to shout at him for even suggesting it, but got surprised when she nodded her head slowly.

"You know… just in case you need help with anything… as a friend of course… I just don't want you to be alone… in pain and all…"

She looked up again, smiling slightly, sniffling.

"Thank you… really… Thank you a lot."

He sighed, just giving her a short nod, watching her as she retreated upstairs, stuffing his hands in his pockets, absentmindedly whipping back and forth on his heals, sucking in his bottom lip, chewing on it.

*What have I gotten myself into there?*

He ran a hand though his short, fluffy hair, sighing again before he slowly followed her up the stairs, deciding to run a set of laundry while she was in the shower. He guessed that she hadn't gotten to do that in a while and was proved right as he saw the tile of clothes on the floor of her bedroom, mostly Randy's, but also some of hers.

She'd heard him walking into the bedroom even through the hot streams of the water soundly hit the tiles, flinching when she tried soaping her sore body up, wondering why he'd followed her.

She soon put that thought aside as she tried using her left arm, the cast wrapped in some plastic so it would not get wet. The pain was almost unbearable. She winced, holding her breath for a second, hearing the bathroom-door open.

"Are you okay?"

He had heard her, the wincing so loud that it topped the running water and he was there in an instant, worried that she might have hurt herself even more or that maybe something was wrong with the baby.

She sucked in a deep breath, tensing as she heard his voice, swallowing hard.

"Y…yeah… shit… just a bit complicated with the cast and all."

He bit his lip, a sigh of relief leaving his plump lips.

"Uhmm… you want me to help? I won't look… I promise…"

She could not help but chuckle as she slowly opened the shower-curtain, peaking her head out to see him standing there with his head lowered, but his cheeks flushed bright red.

"Would be nice of you if you could scrub my back… and maybe somehow my right side… I can barely move my left arm."

He swallowed hard, raising his head to give away the sincere ness in her eyes as he slowly walked over to the shower, breathing becoming heavy by only the thought of her naked form so close to him.

"I… sure… just give me the washing-glove!"

He tried to compose himself, not wanting her to know what he was thinking, not wanting to show any weakness, wanting her to believe him when he said he would not try anything again. He truly wanted to get back to being friends, good friends, without her worrying about him launching himself onto her again.

She smiled as she reached her hand out to him, handing him the glove before turning around in the shower, watching over her shoulder as he took one step closer, putting his hand over his eyes to cover them as he spread his arm out, hand searching for her back.

She almost burst out in laughter as she saw him fondling with the glove, cheeks beat-red as he tried to somehow reach her back without seeing.

"Cody… just look… it won't hurt me or you… come on… else it'll take years and the water will get cold before you finally get to my back."

He felt his hand shaking slightly as he removed it from his eyes, slowly blinking them open, biting his upper lip hard as his eyes grazed over her beautiful naked form. He had never realized the tattoo between her shoulder blades before, wondering what meaning it had the moment his eyes saw it. It was a broken heart with blood dripping out of it, strings surrounding it. He made a mental note to himself to ask her about it later.

His gaze traveled down the tanned skin seeing the few blue, dark-pink bruises on her lower back, tensing as her voice ringed in his ears.

"Cody? Back? Wash? Soap?"

She'd followed his gaze with her own, her good arm covering her front as her left, broken one rested on her side, head still turned to see what he was doing.

"Yeah… sorry…"

He slowly raised his hand, the soaped glove softly touching her bare skin, her shoulders first, carefully rubbing soothing circles over the tentative flesh, feeling her muscles tense and relax under his touch, wishing the glove wasn't in between his skin and hers.

His eyes stayed fixed on his hand, slowly moving it all over her back, tracing it from her shoulders to her neck, down to her shoulder-blades, her spine, her sides, to her lower-back where his gaze went a little lower as he licked his lips. He had never seen such a perfect bum, toned, trained, tanned, apple-shaped; even though she was five months pregnant, her body was still fit as ever, only her tummy had grown, her breasts…

He closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the images in his head, taking a deep breath as his hand went back up her side and to her right arm, sliding the glove up and down until he felt her hand covering his and he looked up to stare into those beautiful doe-brown eyes.

Before he could stop himself, he'd stepped under the shower with her, urgently pressing his lips onto hers, kissing her with all the passion and lust he found inside of his heart for the woman of his endless dreams, his hands gripping her hips tightly, still careful not to cause her anymore pain, but tight enough to show her how much he needed this as he turned her fully around, pulling her wet, naked body into his covered one.

Despite what she had said weeks ago, despite her denying any feelings for him, despite her better knowledge, she melted into the kiss, her right arm wrapping around his waist, hand slipping under his wet shirt, caressing his lower back.

The kiss soon became deeper as she granted his tongue access, her own tongue meeting his as the heat between them rose and she felt him growing underneath the clam material of his jeans, the bulge already big enough to be felt against her thigh as his hands wandered to her butt, gently caressing it, pulling her hips into his own, slowly rocking against her, the soft moan leaving her now swollen lips encouraging him even more.

He could not believe his luck… he finally had her where he had always wanted her. He finally felt her relax, finally felt her being at ease, finally felt her enjoying the mistake they were just making.

Mistake!

Randy!

This was wrong!

He suddenly pulled away, panting heavily as he almost stumbled out of the shower, bracing himself up against the wall behind him, his eyes wide as he shook his head.

"Shit… I'm sorry… so sorry… I shouldn't… I didn't…"

She bit her lip, watching the expression in his face turn from guilt to embarrassment to fear as Cody avoided her gaze.

"I'm sorry… you're Randy's… you love him… I said I'd never try it again… sorry…"

She groaned, shaking her head as she slowly, carefully got out of the shower, grabbing the towel hanging next to it and covering her front with it before walking over to where he was standing.

"Cody… look at me… please!"

Her voice was low and silent as her eyes pleaded with him and the smile on her lips as he finally looked up again almost took his breath away.

"It's okay… I wanted this, too. It's okay."

She took another step closer to him, getting on her toes to whisper in his ear.

"It felt good… thank you!"

With that she took a step back again, seeing him almost frozen, pushing his body against the wall, palms flat against the tiles, upper lip sucked in as he swallowed hard, audible, trying to form some words, but finding himself unable to do so.

She just smiled at him, warmly, softly, and he could have sworn he had seen a glint of love in her eyes as she turned around and left the bathroom without another word, leaving him alone, with enough time to think… or to calm down.

He slowly looked down at himself, seeing the wet clothes clinging to his tense body, the bulge in his now painfully tight pants still more than noticeable, realizing that he did not have any clothes with him to change into.

"Great…"

* * *

**There you go.... Hope it's still good. I've a feeling that my slash-stories get better and better while this one gets worse... don't know why.**

**I'm glad about any review I get. Much preferred some creative input and criticism on what to change to make it better.**

**I have to concentrate on two other stories first before coming back to this one. So please bare with me!**


	31. The Truth?

_**Fanfiction is being a bitch... Can't edit the chapters as I want, so excuse me if the whole chapter's in bold. Tried changing it a million times... *groans***_

_**Here it is... pretty short, but I think this one's better than the last again. No Tammy here, only Cody and Randy. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Tammy, I own my imagination, I own the insanity, nothing more.**_

_**Warning: Strong language**_

* * *

***Randy's POV***

He was lying on the bed, arms crossed behind his head. Another night, another hotel.

It has been three days since she had told him about the kiss, three days since he had stormed out, since they had not talked, had not seen each other. Three days in which he had done a lot of thinking, in which he had barely slept.

His eyes were blood-shot, eye-bags big and swollen, face pale as he stared at the ceiling like all the other nights before.

Vince had asked him today where Cody had been, since he had not shown up for the show. It had not been a tragedy since he did not have a match, but he was supposed to tape an interview for the next Raw.

He could not say it. He did not know it. Maybe Cody got stuck in traffic, maybe he had forgotten, maybe… maybe he was with her.

*I fucked up… it was ONE damn kiss… ONE… and I ran off… fucking idiot. I could have lost her during that accident, could have lost the baby… I got lucky that they are both fine… and then I screw up. Over one silly, little mistake. It meant nothing, right? That is what she had said. Then… why did I freak out? Why did I just leave? Shit, Randy… *

He sighed, running a hand through his dark, shaved hair and back down over his face, groaning as he glanced over at the clock: 4 a.m.

*I wonder what she's doing? If she's already back home? How our baby is? I had everything… she is everything… beauty, brain, charm, charisma, humor, the body of a goddess… and she treated me like a king. Whenever I was with her, she made sure I was as happy as can be… they birthday-presents I've gotten… the… shit! The promise I gave her!*

He smacked his forehead, slowly sitting up, stomach doing flip-flops, not having eaten anything for the past two days.

*Why did she have to kiss him? Why did she do it? One kiss… she said it had been one, right? … No… she said she'd kissed him… they'd kissed… she didn't say how often… she didn't even say how far it went. Damnit! Why a kiss? Such an intimate way to show affection… for me… it's even worse than sex. Sex is only… it's physical, it's… nothing as long as you don't kiss… it's only fun… a game… but a kiss. It shows love… magic… passion… a kiss is where all the emotions lay in.*

Randy slowly got up, running a hand over his shortened hair as he strode over to the window, resting his forehead against the low glass, starring out into the dark, a few stars sparkling on the spring-sky.

He sighed heavily, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

*I don't want to lose her… I can't. She's what makes me happy… she keeps me sane… she's what I need and what I want… she's everything I have left.*

Walking over to the nightstand he grabbed his cell, typing in the number he needed before plopping back down on the sheets, holding his head up, elbows propped up on his thighs, waiting for the phone to be picked up.

OLP was playing on the other end, almost forever and he just was about to hang up, just wanted to give up when he heard the grunt… a sleepy, cracking voice.

"What?"

"Cody?"

"Oh fuck… Randy… what do you want?"

"You haven't been at the show today."

"I've already talked to Vince. I wasn't feeling well."

A long sigh… silence… another sigh.

"Randy… it's fucking four in the morning. What do you really want?"

*Closure… the truth… an apology… an explanation… a reason…*

"Are you with her?"

Another sigh.

"I'm at Evan's place. But to make it short: She's okay. The baby's okay. I've been with her yesterday. Her arm and ribs still hurt a lot, but she said she'll be fine. A neighbor offered her help as long as she's alone."

He swallowed, not really knowing how to ask what he really wanted to know, not knowing if he even wanted to hear the answer.

"Did you…"

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, trying to find his composure.

"Do you love her?"

He heard Cody swallow, he heard him sigh, he heard… the covers moving… a body shifting… a female voice grumbling.

"Can we talk tonight? I'll be at the arena an hour early… no need to talk about this over the phone… 'specially not at such an unholy time."

Randy bit his lip, nodding, trying to blind out the bad feeling he had.

"Yeah… sure…I'll let you sleep."

"Thanks… and Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"She misses you… a lot!"

With that, the line went dead. He blankly stared at his cell for minutes before placing it back on the nightstand with shaking hands, letting his body fall back onto the covers, tears filling in his eyes as he returned to what he had done the past two nights: staring at the ceiling and thinking about what to do.

* * *

***Cody's POV***

*4... Fucking… a.m.*

Sighing he shut his phone, glancing over at the naked, warm body next to him; dark curls covering her face, soft snores leaving her red, swollen lips, one leg draped around his own, arm resting on his waist.

He had lied. He was not at Evan's house… he was not alone.

Looking out of the window, he saw the night-lights of St. Louis sparkling, blinking, shining, blending him.

After he had regained the little bit of self-control that was left in him yesterday, he had helped Tammy getting dressed - and god knows that it had taken all his strength not to jump her, god knows he had wanted her badly- he had helped her with everything she had needed, dishes, laundry, dinner… and then… he had left.

He had gone to a club… he had found himself a girl… he had taken her to a hotel… and he had fucked her good and hard.

The guys had been right at Randy's birthday; it had been a while, a long while… now it had even been four weeks longer since he had gotten laid. He had needed it, wanted to get it out of his system, to forget about HER.

Now as he was looking down at her lithe frame, the beautiful curves, the gorgeous face… he knew he could not.

He wanted Tammy… he loved her… but he could not have her.

It was always just one… friendship or love… right?

* * *

***Randy's POV***

The evening came pretty fast. After not being able to sleep, he had decided to grab an early breakfast at 6 a.m. seeing that his stomach demanded some food, making him feel nauseas all night long.

After the breakfast, he drove to the next town, alone. He was actually glad on not having company on his ride this time since Ted and John had seriously gotten on his nerves the day before, not shutting up about him being an idiot for storming out on Tammy.

The drive was quiet, except the loud music, but… that was something soothing to him. He had time to think about what to say to Cody, what to do… kill him? Well… not really a good option… maybe first listen what he has to say and then kill him?

But then again that would not help getting her back, right? It might even make it worse.

After the drive, he had gotten in a quick workout before deciding to try this sleep-thing again… but failing miserably.

By the time he headed to the arena, his eyes were blood-shot, strained, puffy, making him look 10 years older than his age. He just wanted to fucking get this over with and … and … call her?

*What then?*

He was sitting in his locker-room on the bench, back resting against the cold locker, still in his street-clothes, black jeans and blue affliction-shirt hugging his tensed body while he stared at the ceiling.

*I just want to hear her voice again, talk to her again, hold her, feel her touch, feel her soft lips, her hands, look her in the eyes, want to tell her that I'm sorry, that I never want to let her go again, that I over-reacted…*

A soft knock brought him out of his world as he straightened his head, wetting his lips with his tongue, his eyes fixing on the wood.

"Come in…"

Not even his voice sounded like his own anymore, drained, cracked, hoarse.

Cody slowly stepped inside, eyes locking with Randy's as he closed the door behind him, swallowing, leaning his back against it.

"Hey…"

"Hey back…"

The whole situation felt awkward, both of them not exactly knowing what to say to each other, Cody running a hand through his dull raven-hair as he looked down at the floor and then back up again.

"You… you look like shit."

Randy chuckled lowly, sarcastically, fixing his eyes on the younger man.

"Thanks…"

He sighed, shaking his head before getting up… then sitting down again, groaning.

"Okay… this is bullshit… I don't want to beat around the bush…"

Cody chewed on his bottom lip, crossing his arms over his chest as if to defend himself, staring intensely at Randy, waiting for him to go on.

"You kissed her?

"Yeah…"

"You her… or she you?"

A sigh.

"I kissed her… twice…"

Randy tilted his head slightly, pressing his lips together, trying to figure out if it was the truth or if there was anything else.

"Just kissed?"

Cody nodded, now avoiding the older mans gaze.

*Good… I think*

"Do you…" He sighed, running a hand over his face before looking back over at Cody. "Do you love her?"

Cody stayed silent, swallowing hard, lowering his head even more if possible.

"You do…"

"Listen Randy… it's not… I didn't plan to… to fall for her… the kisses… they weren't planned… I… she loves you and only you… she made that absolutely clear to me… I won't… I…"

Randy had heard enough. He slowly got off the bench, breathing heavy and deep, walking over to Cody, staring at him. He could see the fear in Cody's eyes, his body tensing, his Adams-apple bopping as he swallowed hard.

He stopped only inches away from his best friend, placing a hand next to his slightly shaking body on the door, closing his eyes for a moment before taking another deep breath.

"You don't come near her ever again, understand me, Cody? Or our friendship will be over… finito… and believe me… you don't want that to happen."

His voice was sharp, threatening, eyes cold and blank. Cody could see the blood in them, the heavy bags under them; he saw the seriousness in them.

"I love that woman to death and I won't let her go that easily… I won't give her up… I won't lose her. She's my everything."

His voice trailed off as he spoke about her, thinking of her, seeing her beautiful image in his mind, voice twitching up in a small smile.

"Then why did you just run off? Why did you just leave? Why couldn't you let her explain? Why? She needed you…"

Randy froze at the bitterness in his former protégés voice. He stared back into his eyes, seeing them darken, seeing them getting cold, hard.

"I…"

He sighed, taking a step away from Cody again, running a hand through his short hair as he turned around, walking back over towards the bench again.

"I was scared… afraid that… afraid of the truth… that she might not love me anymore… that I might lose her… to you."

Cody's eyes widened as he stared at Randy in disbelief.

He sat down on the bench again, eyeing the young man for a while before shaking his head, tucking in his bottom lip.

"Come on, Codes… I've seen the two of you together, seen her look at you, seen how you've looked at her… this wasn't just played… you said you love her, what if she does love you back?"

*She could leave me… just like Sam did. Why wouldn't she choose someone like Cody over me?*

Cody shook his head, not able to stifle the laugh leaving his plump lips.

"Are you fucking serious Randy? She fucking LOVES you… YOU are everything to her… YOU are her life. Why don't you fucking get that in your head? … I fucking wanted more… god knows I did… but she STOPPED me… she pushed me away. Fuck yes, I hoped she wouldn't, but she DID…"

Randy swallowed, staring at Cody, mouth agape, fists clenching at his sides.

"You…"

Cody sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"I'm sorry… okay? I know I should've never tried, but… I did and I can't change it anymore. I won't do it again… you two… you are meant for each other. I know that now… and damnit, Randy… I don't want our friendship to end over some shit like that. Just…" He played with his bottom-lip, chewing and biting at it before looking back at Randy with a sigh. "She loves you with everything she has… you should know that by now. And she needs you… the baby needs you and by the look of it… you need her just as much."

He waited for a response, but in all honesty, Randy had no idea what to say. Sighing, he pushed himself off the door.

"Listen… I've a match coming up and need to get changed… just… call her. She misses you."

"But… but… last night… when we talked, I've heard someone…"

Cody blinked in confusion, crossing his arms again over his chest, tilting his head.

"… she was with you, right?"

Cody chuckled, shaking his head, licking his lips to wet them a little.

"Geez, Randy… yes, I was with someone, but not with her… and that's as much as you need to know. God damnit, man… stop imagining things… now if you'll excuse me… we can talk later again if you want to. Right now… just call her… and Randy?… I think you two should really talk… about EVERYTHING."

With that, Cody opened the door, leaving the locker-room, Randy staring after him, licking his lips, fingers digging into his thighs, sighing heavily.

*God, the boy really has some guts… kissing her and then telling ME to suck it up… he… shit… I just hope he's right… I hope he didn't lie… and most of all… I hope she can forgive me.*

* * *

_**Next one might take a little longer since I've lots of work coming up. Just hope my slash-muses will leave me alone until I come up with the next chapter. :P**_

_**Reviews?!**_


	32. Talk!

**So... finally the long awaited update. I truly hope that you guys enjoy it. Once I started, I couldn't stop writing anymore (besides last night when my eyes started to hurt and my brain went dead... that's where the break kicked in). This chapter is only about Tammy and Randy... no Cody, no friends of Randy (my muses have all left me some days ago anyways).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my fantasy.**

**Happy Birthday to Mister Sex on Legs, to the man who inspired me to this story, to the one and only Mister RKO!  
**

* * *

_"Every man is afraid of something, that's how you know he's in love with you, when he's afraid of losing you." - RevRunWisdom_

It was long after the show that he had finally decided to call her, rather yet that he found the guts to call her. He could not just give up what they had; he could not just lose her over something like a kiss… two kisses if Cody had told him the truth.

He could not sleep, could not eat, could barely breathe without her. He was going nuts.

He was chewing on his lips, head resting in his hand, sitting on the edge of his hotel-bed, already stripped of to his boxers. Actually, he had wanted to get some rest, wanted to sleep it over again before calling her, but he found himself rolling back out of the bed only a few minutes after lying down.

He needed her.

He was waiting patiently for her to finally pick up the phone, listening to the music of Three Days Grace playing for what felt like hours, glancing over at the watch every now and then, as he licked his lips nervously.

He had never been a patient person, only for her. She was the one who had changed him from the person he had once been: aggressive, impatient, fearless, ruthless, a man with more mood-swings than any woman he had ever known, someone who could never get enough.

She was the one who made the man out of himself, the man he had always wanted to be. Besides Alana, no one had ever done that; no one had ever awakened that soft side in him, that caring side, that loving side in him… not even Sam.

He groaned in avertedly when his soon-to-be ex-wife came to his mind, her controlling way, her manipulative behavior, her bitching and whining whenever something was not going her way… and he realized that he could not complain about it. She had been just like he was until a year ago.

He was a pain in the ass, to his wife, his friends, even his family… until he had met Tammy. And he did not want to go back to square one… he did not want to become that asshole from older days again.

It must have taken at least two or three minutes until he finally heard the click and her sleepy, cracking voice made its way to his ears.

"Randy?"

He swallowed hard and took a deep breath before answering.

"Yeah…"

His own voice was also cracking as his free hand ran over his face. He could hear her shift around in the bed, probably trying to sit up.

"What are you… why are… geez… where have you been?"

She was not really sure what to say, nor how to say it, or to ask, wondering why he had finally decided to call her… and that to such an unholy hour. He glanced over at her alarm, reading 2 a.m. as she heard him inhaling sharply.

"I… I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She was surprised… she really was. Randy was not the man to say he is sorry, especially not when he had absolutely no reason to apologize.

Randy's brows ceased up as he tilted his head, bottom lip tucked in between his teeth.

"Why are you… I mean… for just running away from you… aren't you mad at that?"

She sighed, shaking her head as she rested her back against the wall, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm not mad at you… I was just worried… you're the one who should be mad at me… you had every right to run off… I'm the one who should be sorry… and believe me, I AM."

He let out a long sigh of relief, plopping back down onto the bed, starring at the ceiling as he wet his lips, voice now barely above a whisper.

"I still shouldn't have run off… I should've given you time to explain… or should've listened to you… I'm sorry… I just…" He sighed again, tears dwelling up in his eyes as he tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. "…I was scared of losing you… of you leaving me… I think I kinda overreacted…"

She shook her head violently, groaning.

"No… Randy, seriously… I was the idiot… I shouldn't have… I… god… babe?"

"Yeah…"

She tried to suppress a sniffle, but failed as she let some tears slip down her cheeks, lips quivering.

"When will you be back?"

He closed his eyes, swallowing again, tears now rolling freely down his cheeks, lips trembling just as much as hers.

"Tuesday… I swear as soon as Raw's over Monday night I'll take a flight… and then… we can talk."

A small smile played on her lips as she wiped the tears away with the back of her arm.

"That sounds good… I guess we should really talk… a lot…"

He could not help but let out a short laugh, fully throwing her off as she raised a brow.

"What's so funny bout that?"

Keeping on laughing, he shook his head, sitting back up, free hand in his short hair.

"Sorry… but that was exactly what Cody said earlier tonight."

A sharp inhale made it to his ears as her body started to tense and the tears started to slip again.

"You… you've talked to…"

"Yeah… he just…" Another sigh. "… He wanted me to man up and finally call you again… to explain himself… to… I dunno… he practically told me that I'm an idiot for not realizing how much you really love me… and he was right… I am an idiot."

"Randy…"

"No! Just…" he chewed his bottom lip once again, staring out of the window before shaking his head. "…We'll talk about everything on Tuesday… I promise…"

"Okay…"

"And baby?"

Her eyes lit up at that name, frown turning into a soft smile.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Her heart skipped a beat as she had to swallow again, another lump forming in her throat.

"I love you, too."

He hung up and the minute she heard the click, her tears started to fall again freely, sobs escaping her throat, fingers tightly holding onto the phone. She couldn't believe the luck she had… she couldn't believe that she was lucky enough to have found a man so forgiving, so loving, so caring… she couldn't believe that finally everything seemed to become good again.

Truth be told, for the past four days she had barely slept, barely eaten anything, she was a total wreck. And she had lied to Cody… there was no neighbor who wanted to take care of her, no one who helped her, no one who had an eye on her.

She had just wanted to sooth his nerves, to get him to leave. She knew that the kiss had been wrong and it was eating her up. She regretted it… all of it. She had never wanted to risk anything she had had with Randy. No idea what had come over her, why she had kissed Cody once, why she had let him kiss her twice.

All she wanted was Randy… the baby… a happy little family… not with Cody or anyone else, but with him. From the day they had first met… she knew that Randy was the one. It was a shame that she had not realized that before.

She sighed as she wiped the tears out of her face, sliding back down into a laying position, pulling the covers back up over her half-naked frame, thinking about the three words ringing in her ear "I love you". That's all she could have asked for.

He placed his phone back on the night-stand, eyes staying fixed on it for a mere minutes, thinking about how lucky he was that she'd already forgiven him, lucky that she loved him back, lucky that he had friends like Cody who in fact had opened his eyes… not in a way he'd wanted it… but that was the past now. He sure as hell would not let something like this happen again.

Finally letting those thoughts calm down, he lay back on the bed, pulling the blanket back over his naked form, head resting heavily on the soft pillow and for the first time in four nights, he drifted off to sleep with a content smile on his lips.

Maybe everything would really turn out just well this time.

* * *

Gladly enough the two days went by pretty fast, Randy having enough signings and shows, interviews and shoots to distract himself and Tammy finally taking the time to have the ultra-sound to get to know the gender of their baby.

Between everything that had happened the past weeks, she had almost forgotten about it, calling the doctor straight after she had gotten up the morning after Randy's call… this definitely would be a nice surprise for him.

She had also thought about calling Cody, about thanking him, about asking him WHAT exactly he had told Randy, but she had decided against it. The less contact she had with him, the easier it would be for him to let go… hopefully.

* * *

She was still in bed Tuesday morning, around 7 a.m., face cuddled into the pillow, soft snores escaping her full, pink lips, hair ruffled up from sleep, blanket only covering her lower half as Randy stepped into the bedroom, biting his upper lip as the corner of his lips curled up into a smile.

She would always look gorgeous to him, but sleeping? She was an angel, looking so innocent, so pure, so peaceful.

He stood there for a while. Leaning against the frame, just watching her as he did not want to wake her up, but after a few minutes the urge to hold her became just too big and he silently walked over to the bed, kicking his shoes and socks off, carefully climbing inside.

As soon as he had his arm draped around her waist, his nose buried in her neck, inhaling her sweet scent, enjoying her warmth, his hand slid down to her baby-belly, carefully resting on it, his smile growing with every single second. He was a happy man… a very happy man.

The breath tickling her neck, the sudden warmth of another body behind her, the feeling of safety let her slowly open her eyes. She inhaled his scent, a smile immediately forming on her lips as her hand sneaked down to cover his on her belly, lacing their fingers.

"Hey…"

Her voice was soft, a bare whisper, still hoarse from sleep.

"Hey…"

He placed a chaste kiss on her neck, loving to hear the soft moan escaping her throat as he pulled her closer, kissing her ear.

"I…"

He shook his head, shh'ing her with a hum, fingers softly stroking her belly.

"We'll talk later… I just want to… enjoy your company now… just want to hold you."

Tammy closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she nodded, pulling him even closer by his arm as she raised his hand to her lips, softly kissing his fingers.

"K… I… I missed you."

He sighed, thinking about a reaction, thinking about what her body so close to his was doing to him, thinking about if this would be the right thing to do right now, thinking about just how good it felt to hold her in his arms again, thinking that if 6 days do this to him, then what would happen if they ever broke up for real?

She was already about to drift off again as he placed their hands back down on her belly, his lips brushing over her ear, feeling his heart beat faster against his chest as another soft moan escaped her and he could feel her muscles relax into his touch.

"I missed you, too."

No, this was not the time for it, nor the place. To talk was the first thing they had to do and then… then he would show her how much he had really missed her… all of his.

* * *

It was almost noon as Randy opened his eyes again, the sunlight blending his sore eyes, the feeling of being alone having woken him up. He blinked a few times until he realized where he was and that he was alone… it was true… he could not sleep without her anymore.

He rubbed his eyes, letting out a low growl as he scooped himself up on his elbows, glancing around the room… their room. He listened closely to any sounds coming from the other rooms, but was met with complete silence.

Slowly kicking the covers aside, he got up and out off bed, scratching his neck as he slowly slurped over to the bathroom. He quickly got over his "morning-routine", peaking his head out every now and then to see if Tammy had already gotten back to their room, but got disappointed every single time.

He sighed as he headed back out, putting his socks back on, not caring about the shoes. He heard the door shut just the moment he finished "re-dressing" and quickly walked out into the hallway and down the stairs.

He found Tammy in the kitchen, humming one of her favorite songs -must have been by Our Lady Peace from what he remembered- as she placed some bags onto the counter, swaying her hips right to left with the rhythm.

He could have died on the spot. His lips formed one of his trademark-smirks as he silently walked over to her, wolf whistling, startling her just a little.

She turned around to see him grinning, sending him her warmest smile, left brow arched a little, curls being up in a pony-tail, baby-belly straining against the tight tank-top she was wearing.

"I see you're finally up?!"

He knew she was teasing him, laying a hand on his chest in an attempt to play hurt.

"Aww… shoot…"

She giggled as he was close enough, shaking her head before softly pecking his lips. Oh god… his lips… how she had missed them. Even that one little gesture, that one quick kiss already send sparks throughout her whole body.

He closed his eyes, trying to hold himself back, trying not just to grab her and ravish her lips with his own, trying to suppress the urge to devour her mouth, to show her how much he had missed her right then and there. However, before he could react, she had already pulled away, smiling up at him with her upper lip tucked in, hands on his chest.

It felt like fire… like millions of chills running through his body. He could feel those soft hands on his shirt-covered chest and even through the material, it made him burn.

"I've brought us some lunch… do you… should we talk first or?"

He sighed, letting his head hang down, shaking it a little as his hands slid down from her shoulders to his sides.

"Talk first… we can still warm the food up later."

She nodded her head, smile fading at the sad expression on his face, in his eyes, seeing his muscles tense, seeing his lips twitch.

"K… just let me put it away… and…"

He looked back up at her before she could go on, nodding, corner of his lips curling up in a soft, almost unnoticeable smile as if to tell her that there is nothing to fear, nothing to be worried about.

She just grabbed the boxes of Chinese food, placing them in the fridge as quick as possible, wanting to finally get it over with, to finally get a chance to talk about everything; before turning back around to him, taking a deep breath.

"I…"

Another shake of his head as he gently grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together, leading her over into the living room.

"I think here's a better location to talk about it."

She nodded, letting herself be led over to the couch, slowly sitting down, her brown eyes never leaving his body, following every movement of his, watching every muscle of his body as she waited for him to start… for his nagging questions to kill her.

He just stared at her for a while, running a shaky hand through his hair, not knowing how to start, what to ask first, so many thoughts invading his mind until he finally took a deep breath, sitting down on the dining table in front of her, his blue eyes staring right back at her.

"Why?"

She bit her lip hard. She had expected that question to come first, but honestly… after all those weeks and thinking about it day in and day out; she still did not know an answer.

"I… I don't know… I really don't… he was…" She sighed, lowering her head, looking down at her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. "…I mean… Cody is nice and all… but… I did not have a reason for it… I just… I kissed him that first time… and then… a few days later he kissed me… I really don't know why I did that or why I've let him do it… I only know that I really regret it…"

Randy had listened… he had tried to listen, but somehow, after one mention… he kind of drifted off, those few words repeating themselves over and over again in his head.

"You… you kissed three times?"

She blinked at him, pressing her lips together tight, swallowing… shit… maybe she really should have called Cody and asked what he had told him.

Randy sighed, wetting his lips, turning his face away from her as he ran a hand over his face. He needed a deep breath, needed to calm down, needed to shake this thought aside, needed to concentrate on what was really important.

He looked back at her, her silence giving him the answer right away, his eyes glossy, dark.

"Okay… I…" Another deep breath as he forced himself to look at her. "I can… forgive you that… I think."

She swallowed down the lump in her throat, blinking at him in a mix of disbelief and surprise, seeing the sincerity shine through in his blue orbs.

"You…"

Randy nodded, shakily taking hold of her hand, thumbs caressing her knuckles as he stared down at the promise ring.

"I promised you something… and I'll hold truth to that… I will never leave you, I'll never stop loving you, I'll always be there for you and the baby… and I mean…"

He sighed, looking back up to meet her brownish eyes staring back at him in hope, in love.

"…A kiss isn't the end of the world… and… you regret it, Cody regrets it… I trust you… and I believe him when he says he won't try anything ever again. I just… I overreacted. I was…"

He pulled his hand away, Tammy giving a short whine at the loss of his contact as he stood up, running his hand through his hair, starting to pace back and forth, not looking at her, but at his feet.

"…I was afraid of losing you… of you choosing someone else over me… you realizing that Cody might be a better man than me, a better partner, better kisser… I dunno… I was just… I was so unsure about what we have… what we had… I thought that… if Sam left me, then why shouldn't you do just the same… why wouldn't you leave me for someone else, too… why… why would you choose to stay with me instead…"

"Randy…" She reached out for his hand, gently taking hold of it, squeezing it, making him look over into those beautiful, warm, brown pools, seeing a soft smile on her full lips.

"… Stop that, babe… I told you that I am the one who should apologize… I'm the one who was an idiot, not you… after everything we've been through, everything you've done for me, I was stupid enough to kiss someone else… to kiss your best friend… you shouldn't be the one apologizing, you should be fucking mad at me… you should be the one wanting to leave me…"

"Is that… is that what you want?"

She shook her head violently, pulling on his arm to bring him closer, staring into his now insecure, unsure, sparkling eyes.

"No… never… I don't ever want to lose you… and believe me Randy… I would never EVER leave you… not for anyone or anything on this planet… I'm sorry…"

Swallowing hard, his eyes never leaving hers, he slowly leaned down, pressing his lips softly onto hers, savoring the feeling, fingers laced together, his free hand gently massaging her neck, pulling her closer, deeper, wanting to remember every single second of that one kiss, never wanting to let her go again.

She closed her eyes, just enjoying, just feeling, free hand traveling down his back, fingertips tracing his muscles, lips engaged in that sweet kiss until it was time to gain some breath.

None of them wanted that kiss to end, none of them wanted that moment to end, but when air became a matter of loss, Tammy finally pulled away, panting softly, eyes opening again as she licked her lips, smiling sweetly up at him, hand caressing his cheek.

"I'm really sorry…"

He shook his head, the kiss having left him in some sort of trance, softly kissing her fingertips as he whispered.

"Don't… let's forget about that… it's the past… let's talk about the future now…"

Her eyes widened a little as she tilted her head, tucking her bottom lip in between her pearl-white teeth.

"Six weeks… only six more weeks and we are free to do whatever we want… openly… in public… no more hiding… it's only six more weeks until I can…" He took a long, deep breath, eyes locking with hers again, small smirk playing on his lips. "…until I can finally claim you mine… and only mine."

She chuckled, shaking her head before pulling him down by the back of his neck, pecking his lips again.

"You already have me, babe."

No way could he have suppressed the growl leaving his throat just at that one simple reclamation. God, how he had missed that… six days and six days only, but it had felt like an eternity, not to be sure about what the future will hold, not being sure about their relationship, not being sure if she even still wanted him. He would never leave her side again… ever.

"You know…" Her soft voice brought him back out of his thoughts as he arched a brow, waiting for her to continue. "I've been at the doctor yesterday… getting an ultra-sound… the gender…"

Biting hard on his bottom-lip, he swallowed, slowly nodding his head, giving her a silent approval to continue, hands starting to shake again.

"You wanna know?"

God, she was out to kill him, was she? He nodded again, a small whine escaping his pink lips as his fingers digging into her neck.

Tammy grinned, loving to see him struggle, to see him beg with his eyes, loving to make him wait… he was so cute when being impatient. No wait… cute was no word to describe one Randy Orton… he was sexy as heel when being impatient.

"Please!"

He almost sounded like a girl, whining so sweetly.

Another chuckle escaped her throat as she locked her lips with his again, whispering against them.

"It's a baby-boy… and he's as healthy as can be."

A boy? Healthy? He could have cried, could have seriously cried like a little baby, the happiness, the pride, his heart swelling in his chest as he pulled her as close as possible, kissing her with all the passion and love left in his body, with all the hunger, the lust, the want, the need; one hand resting on her baby-belly, caressing it, softly rubbing circles on it, as he whispered again and again.

"We're getting a boy… a little boy…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I don't know how many more chapters will come, but I've a feeling that there is NOT much left to write. Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	33. Finally falling for him

**Okay... don't cry... don't pout... don't commit suicide... but this will be the LAST chapter of this story. I'm sorry, I drifted away with the whole thing. I never wanted it to become THAT long and after a while it got harder and harder to update as I was running out of original ideas and got more and more drawn into the whole Slash-world, enjoying to write One-shots more than this.**

**It is and will always be my baby though. The first ever story I've published.**

**  
Thank you all again for the lovely reviews and for sticking with me, for favoriting my story, putting me on author alert, etc. I love each and every one of you for it!**

**We're making a little time-jump now and you guys are in for a big surprise. I hope you all like the ending and you won't kill me for such a sudden change in mind.**

**Warning: Explicit Sex, Strong language, Hints of Angst**

**Disclaimer: I own Tammy... and someone else... (though not Cody nor Randy... sadly)**

* * *

_15 weeks later_

She was lying on the couch, baby-boy resting on her belly, eyes closed, just enjoying the bit of silence, of peace.

The past days had taken its toll on her. Fourteen days ago, Keith had been born, healthy baby-boy, 1'9", a little over 6 pounds, the eyes of his dad, dark and intense, full lips of his mom, nose too.

They had to stay for two more days just to make sure Tammy was okay since she had lost too much blood during his birth, during the Caesarean operation.

His daddy had been there, as had been her love. He had taken her home twelve days ago, home to their house, to Marietta.

After that he had to leave for shows again, a European Tour… eleven long days had it been. He was supposed to come back every minute now and she could barely wait any longer. Vince had promised to give him a week off so he could stay with her, take care of his new family, spend time with his love and her boy.

Gladly Keith had been quiet for a while now, the past days it had been a rare occasion. He was a needy one, crying, wining pretty much the whole time, barely sleeping. She was tired, not of him, no -she loved him with all her heart, more than anything or anyone ever before- she was just exhausted.

The door cracked open a little, his voice ringing through the air, obviously thanking the Hardy-boy for the ride, before he stepped inside, tired eyes falling onto his love and the baby, peacefully resting on the black leather couch. His eyes lit up instantly, pouty lips curling up into a content, warm smile as he slowly made his way over to them.

Her eyes fluttered open at his familiar scent filling the air, his heavy footsteps echoing through the house. A big smile played on her lips as she looked up at him, seeing him leaning over her, lips only a mere inches away.

"Hey beautiful… I missed you!"

She raised her head a little more, placing her hand softly on his cheek, caressing it gently as her brown eyes got lost in his baby-blues.

"Missed you, too."

They shared a gentle, caring kiss before he pulled away; glancing down at the little boy on her belly, smile widening even more.

"How did the little one do?"

A sigh escaped her lips as her eyes followed his gaze down to the sleeping beauty.

"Loud… needy… just like his dad… but he's also a lovely sunshine… just like you."

He flashed her a million-dollar grin before pecking her lips.

"How about you go take a nap while I take care of him?"

"You'd do that?"

"Baby… anything for you and your boy."

She shook her head vigorously, smiling at him, eyes threatening to tear up.

"Our boy."

A lump forming in his throat made it hard to speak as his own blues dwelled up, hand shakily running through her brown curls, whispering.

"Ours…"

* * *

Randy sat in his apartment in St. Louis, staring out of the window at the blue sky, wondering where everything had started to fall apart.

Only thirteen weeks ago they had been perfectly happy, her kisses with Cody long forgotten, their future together everything that mattered.

And then… before he knew it, it all came to an end. Shortly before his divorce was finalized he had made the mistake of his life… and he regretted it… he would always do. He had slept with Sam again, his need, his lust, his sexual monster coming back out, ruining everything he had had.

And… he did it again… and again, letting himself fall for his Ex, letting himself get blind-sided until… until it was too late.

Tammy had found it. He remembered it as if it had been yesterday. It has been eleven weeks ago, only a few days before the divorce would have been through. To say she was disappointed would have been an understatement.

She had been waiting for him to come "home" that day, bags already packed, promise-ring laying next to her on the couch-table, eyes blank, emotionless, saying nothing, just staring at him, showing him the door.

It had almost taken two weeks for her to talk to him again, but she had never forgiven him, never taken him back.

And Sam? He sighed. The bitch had went through with the divorce, saying she had had fun and thanking him for the great three weeks of sex, wishing him luck in the future… and gone she was.

His own damn fault, own damn stupidity had gotten him where he was now… alone… with no one to live for.

He had gotten half the custody for Alana at least… but for Keith… their little boy, he could only hope. Since they were not married, Tammy had all rights to keep him to herself. Gladly enough, in the hospital, after he had been born, she had told him he could see him, see their boy whenever he wanted. He only needed to call.

Yeah… that was his Tammy… Cody's Tammy.

* * *

Cody had gotten himself comfortable on the couch, legs kicked up on the table, baby-boy cradled in his lap, TV running as he watched the little one sleep.

Tammy had laid down about two hours ago, clearly strained by the past days, beyond exhausted and he was happy to be able and take care of the boy… their boy.

He grinned widely at the thought of how everything had changed -for the better- in such a short time. Despite telling Randy he would leave her alone, he had never given up and when she had called him that one fateful day, telling him about Randy and what he had done, he was there to pick her up, pick up the pieces of her shattered dreams.

He had let her stay with him, at his house, taking care of her, helping her, talking to her whenever she needed a valve and it had not been long until she had told him that she was falling for him… hard.

He could not believe his luck back then… and he still could not believe it now.

Only three weeks ago, a week before Keith was born, she had officially moved in with him, getting all her remaining from her old house in Missouri, saying good-bye to her old life, to the club, the house, her friends, to Randy.

Tomorrow he was going to take her out -a surprise dinner and an even bigger surprise waiting for her after. Their very first date. Matt had agreed to watch the baby for them. He could not wait for it.

They had not gotten a real chance yet with him working most of the time and her pregnancy. It was kind of funny… they had not even slept together… as in having sex obviously… but they were closer than he had ever been with anyone before… and he was sure, she was the one.

His friendship with Randy was still intact, though not THAT good anymore. He always asked him how Tammy was, his love for her still efficient and more than obvious and the whole past two weeks he had bugged him about Keith.

There were no hard feelings towards each other, not from Randy towards Cody for "stealing" his woman -he knew it had been his own fault, nor from Cody towards Randy for hurting her so much -he was almost happy about it, since else they might have never realized their true feelings for each other.

* * *

_Next day - Early afternoon_

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

He strode over to her, wrapping his arms around her small frame from behind, softly kissing her temple.

"Go upstairs… there's a surprise waiting for you."

She arched a brow, turning around in his strong arms, slightly tilting her head.

"A surprise?"

"Just go and see!"

He flashed her his best grin, perfectly white teeth showing, his blue eyes sparkling as she nodded, the curiosity still plastered on her face as she pulled away from him and walked out of the kitchen.

Keith was taking a nap, being unusually quiet today.

Cody followed close behind, walking into the bedroom after her, arms crossed in front of him as he watched her moving around, slowly towards the bed, examining the wrapped box laying on their black silken-sheets.

She ran her finger over the box, brown eyes glancing over at Cody standing in the door, smile playing on his lips as he nodded his approval.

Her hands were shaking slightly as she unwrapped it, slowly opening the box, fingers pushing the paper aside, eyes widening as she saw the insides.

Shakily grabbing it, she pulled it out, lump forming in her throat as she held it out in front of her: a red velvet-dress with spaghetti-straps, back cut low, a rose of brilliants over its left breast, just long enough to cover her thighs -probably ending a little over the knees.

She blinked away a few tears, turning to look at Cody again who had not moved, who had followed every expression, every gesture, every movement of her with his big blue eyes.

"It… it's… beautiful."

She stammered out, voice cracking as her lips curled up in a smile.

"Good… now go change! We're going out in an hour!"

Now her eyes widened even more, brows furrowing, hands grasping the dress close to her.

"We're… where… why?"

He only chuckled, shaking his head.

"That's another surprise. Come on… get ready! One hour."

* * *

She followed his wish, clearly enjoying putting on some Make-Up again after all those weeks, the dress fitting like a glove, underlining all her curves at the right places. Gladly enough almost nothing of her pregnancy had left any traces behind.

An hour later, she was more than ready, so entranced in the feeling of joy, so looking forward to her evening out that she did not even hear the doorbell. She ran a hand through her curls, looking herself over in their bedroom mirror a last time before grabbing her purse and heading downstairs.

To say she was surprised to see Matt with Keith in his arms would have been an understatement, brow quirking up questioningly as she tilted her head, clearing her throat. Matt looked up, smiling as he saw her standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey there… wow… you look gorgeous."

She could not hide the blush creeping on her cheeks as she flashed him a smile back, her brow still ceased though.

"Thank you… uhmmm… where's Cody?"

"Kitchen… he wanted to take care of something before you two head out."

A nod was all he got as a reaction, walking closer towards him, eyes now fixed on the little one.

"So I guess… you'll be watching him?"

"Yeah… Cody didn't tell you?"

"Naw… he didn't tell me a thing."

"Oh…"

She chuckled, shaking her head, poking Keith's belly, making the baby-boy gurgle.

"I guess it's all a part of the surprise."

"It is!"

His low southern drawl startled her as she looked over to the kitchen, seeing Cody standing in the door, usually fluffy brown hair styled neatly with some gel, wearing a black dress-suit, white button-up shirt and dark-blue tie underneath, flashing white teeth showing with a perfect smile.

"God babe… you look stunning."

She was too much enthralled in his image, jaw almost dropping, letting her eyes roam over his body from toe to hair, swallowing.

"Wow…"

Cody chuckled, walking over to them, winking at Keith before softly taking hold of her hand, staring into each others eyes.

"Earth to Tammy?"

"Yeah… just…" She let her eyes wander again. "…sorry… I've never seen you in a suit till now… it's just… you look… sexy."

He softly pecked her lips, stroking her knuckles with his thumb as he whispered.

"You better get used to this… cause believe me… I'll spoil you and Keith crazy."

A short giggle escaped her as she shook her head, feeling like a teenage girl at her very first date all over again, Cody glancing over at Matt and Keith with a smirk.

"So… all numbers are on the fridge, bottles are ready. If you don't know something or aren't sure… just call! We'll be back late morning probably."

Her gasp made his eyes fall back onto her with an arched brow.

"What?"

"We can't… I mean… Keith… and…"

Before she could finish, matt jumped in, clearing his throat, Keith cradled in his arms, gurgling, smiling, big blue eyes sparkling.

"Tammy… it's not the first time I watch a baby. Please don't worry! I've all the numbers just in case and look at how healthy and happy your boy is. Now… go and enjoy your evening and the night. Stay out as long as you want! We won't run away!"

* * *

The drive into town was almost silent, Cody's right hand resting on her knee, glancing at her every now and then, seeing the frown in her face, deep in thought. He let it slip; hoping that she was just worried about Keith and nothing else. The phrase from earlier -he had meant it with every single beat of his heart, he would spoil her to no end, starting today and hopefully never ending.

Parking the car in the centre, he even opened the door for her, helping her out, the touch of her hand alone, so soft, so gentle, making him smile like a fool.

"So… what have you planned?"

He shrugged, closing the door, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Well… for first it's dinner… then a nice long walk through town -I still didn't get to show you everything I ever wanted- and last but not least… hmm… you'll see. Let's just say we both earned some time to relax… completely… and you'll enjoy it. There I'm positive."

Tilting her head slightly to the right, she arched a brow at him, soft smirk playing on her lips as she leaned into his side, feeling his muscles tense a bit.

"Cody Garrett Runnels… who would have known that you're such a cheesy romantic!"

"Hey!" Faking a pout, he drew away a bit, only to be pulled back by her while walking towards their destination. He gently bit her neck, nuzzling his nose there as he whispered. "You sound as if I've never done anything romantic yet."

The smirk on her lips grew as she pulled her head away, her brown pools staring into his.

"You did… and really Cody… you've done so much for me already… I couldn't ask for more."

He shook his head, pecking her forehead, arm tightening its grip around her waist as he murmured into her soft curls.

"Told you… I'd do anything for you."

Tammy had not even realized they had stopped, not until Cody pulled away, nodding his head towards the restaurant.

"Mexican… I know you loved the food back when you've been there."

"You remembered?"

"Sure."

She really could not be any happier. Who would have thought until eight weeks ago that one day, they would really become an item and that Cody would let everything Randy had ever done for her seem like nothings, like air. He knew exactly what she wanted, what she needed, remembering things she had told him a year ago when they had been nothing more than friends, almost strangers.

"Are ya okay?"

"Yeah… sorry… was just thinking."

The big smile plastered on those sinful red lips made him almost weaken, taking a deep breath to brace himself before kissing her temple.

"Let's go inside then… and enjoy the night!"

It was heavenly. Their first date -and her best ever- and it could not have been any better. The food was amazing, the tables were decorated with lilies and wind-lights, there were Mexican singers wearing Ponchos, Sombreros and playing Ukulele.

Cody had been the perfect gentleman from the beginning, holding the door open, pulling the chair out for her, holding her hand while they did not eat, just listening.

He already had her heart and still he was doing everything possible to impress her.

After dinner, she had insisted to call Matt just to soothe her nerves. Keith had been fine, perfect little boy, quiet, smiling, playing with Matt's hair.

The call had definitely helped, the walk afterwards she was a lot more relaxed, enjoying each and every second.

Cody had shown her everything she wanted to see: his old school, the ice-dealer he had always been at when he was young, his favorite Waffle House, his gym, where he had worked his very first job, all the while holding her to his side, his jacket over her shoulder after he had seen her shiver for just a short moment, insisting for her to take it. He was warm enough by just having her that close.

It was a little after nine when they got close to their last destination of the evening. Cody's smooth, big hands suddenly covering her eyes slightly startling her as he stepped behind her, chest pressed flush against her back, chin resting on her shoulder.

"Cody!"

He chuckled at her failed attempt to be mad, softly kissing her temple as he walked her forwards.

"We're there in a minute… patience!"

She gave him her best pout, puckering out her lower lip as she sighed, but let herself be led anyways. Only as he stopped, she finally relaxed slightly into his touch.

"Okay… here… we… go!"

He let his hands slip down, her eyes instantly trying to adjust to the light again, widening a little as she saw the hotel in front of them, almost looking like a damn palace.

"I know it's not very original… but it's Marietta… and… well… it's at least away from home."

She quickly turned around, shaking her head as she placed a finger on his soft lips, smiling warmly up at him.

"It's beautiful!"

A sigh of relief escaped his lips before Tammy got on her toes to gently peck them, meanwhile grabbing his hand to lace their fingers together and without another word spoken, he led her inside.

They arrived at the sixth floor a few minutes later, his hand still tightly holding hers as he walked her to their room, free hand shakily fondling with the key-card as he slid it inside.

She had already realized his nervousity on their way up, chuckling inside at how cute it was. His cheeks were burning already, small sweat pearls building on his forehead, eyes avoiding to look at her… he was back to being an innocent teenager, almost feeling like a virgin all over again, minutes before his first time ever.

If he knew that she had felt exactly the same, he might have relaxed some, but seeing her smirk up at him made him even more insecure, even more trembling.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door for her, shaking hand on her lower back gently urging her inside.

It was breath-taking: the whole suite was as big as the lower part of her old house, huge red couch in the middle of the room with a large glass-table in front of it, Plasma-TV on the wall, almost three times as big as Cody's at home, white lilies placed everywhere around the room -some as bouquets, some lying alone. The bathroom was painted a slight blue, a whirlpool on the far end of it, the biggest bathtub she had ever seen on its right side. The chandeliers and the lamps in the whole suite were a mix of white and golden, a "Renoir" hanging opposite the tub. However, the best of all was the bedroom: king-size bed would have been an understatement. It was more of a bed for a queen, almost filling the complete room, red curtains surrounding it, black wooden piles on each corner, black silken sheets and red cushions neatly covering the heavenly bed.

She took her surroundings in in aw, eyes wide and sparkling, lips slightly parted in silent gasps, hands tightly grasping her purse as Cody followed her through the suite, nervously licking his lips, trying to read her reaction, hoping for her to love it.

"Hell Cody… that's… that's amazing… it's… wow… just… wow!"

A huge rock fell off his heart as she turned around to face him, eyes slightly tearing up, smile as big as never before, red, full lips trembling.

"You shouldn't have…"

He quickly passed the distance between them, shaking his head as he took hold of her purse, placing it on the bed to take her shaking hands into his, his blue eyes showing nothing but love and affection as he smiled down at her.

"You earn it… and besides this… it's only for one night. I want this to be unforgettable… you hear me? I never want you to forget this date, this night… and… this moment."

*It's now or never!*

He took a long, deep breath, closing his eyes for a second before sinking down on his right knee, her hands still in his, trembling.

"I know this comes out of the blue and all, but I've thought about it for a long time… and…" His voice was shaky, cracking, barely above a whisper. "… I love you with all my heart… you and Keith… and I can't imagine a life without you… and… god… I… Tamara Elizabeth Sanchez… please give me the honor, the privilege of becoming your one and only… please… will you marry me?"

What the hell? He must have loosened his damn mind. It had only been eight weeks since they have been together, it had only been their first date that evening, they had not even had sex yet… marriage… he must have gone crazy… hell…

"Yeah…"

Her voice cracked as she murmured the word, almost too silent for him to understand it.

His eyes instantly lit up as his hand reached inside the pocket of his dress-pants, still shaking as lean, long fingers pulled out the box and he swallowed hard, smile only growing wider as he slowly slipped the ring onto her finger.

She was holding her breath, eyes fixated on his trembling fingers as they slit the ring onto her hand. It was amazing… golden with three tiny blue smaragds on top, fitting perfectly. She unconsciously wet her lips, raising her hand up to take a closer look, tears now falling freely down her cheeks.

"It… it's…"

Before she could say anything else, his soft lips found hers, shaking hands holding her cheeks, pulling her into him, the words leaving his throat in between kisses, husked, sounding like music to her ears.

"You won't… regret it… never… you and Keith… you're my… everything… You just… made me… the happiest… guy… on earth."

She was lost for words herself, arms wrapping around his neck as she melted into his embrace, finally being happy, feeling complete, feeling home, feeling safe. Finally, she had the little family she had always dreamt of.

* * *

Meanwhile in St. Louis Randy was making a life-changing call. He could not take it anymore, could not see the man who had stolen his woman day in and day out anymore, could not stay in a business that had caused him to lose the love of his life.

"I need a break."

….

"No… I'm not injured… just… call it personal issues."

….

"Three maybe four months… I know it's a thinkable bad timing, but…"

….

He groaned.

"Please… I'm begging… I need it!"

….

Okay… one last show… thank you!"

He hung up before getting an answer, head falling back onto the pillow, staring at the ceiling as his mind wandered off… He really had lost everything.

* * *

Cody took his time, worshipping her body, peppering each and every inch of her bare skin with butterfly kisses while his hands explored the gorgeous specimen sprawled out on the bed underneath him.

All the times they had tried before, they were either interrupted by her pregnant body giving up on her, by a phone call or by Keith starting to cry. This time nothing… and no one would stop them.

Their clothes were already shred, his toned body, tanned skin contrasting with her pale color, her fingers entangled in his soft raven-hair as he slid down her torso until his lips came to an halt at her waistline, licking a stripe from left to right, their eyes never leaving each others, both sets now darkened, filled with lust… and love.

The foreplay went on for an eternity, exploring their bodies, touching, kissing, licking, biting everywhere, lips feeling, skin brushing over skin, heat mixing with heat, heavenly noises filling the room until neither of them could take it anymore and Cody softly lowered himself into the wet, tight deeps of her heat, his lips drowning down her sweet cry of pleasure from being filled so completely, so perfectly.

Their sex was slow, but passionate, his thrusts deep and smooth, one hand on her right thigh, holding it up, grabbing it tightly, other hand next to her head, lust-clouded eyes staring into each other. Her sweet mewls and moans mixing with his low growls and groans as their hips worked together, his stiff, thick length filling her fully, sweet-spot getting hit every other time, back arching off the bed, lips locking, tongues playing, sweat mixing, her hands on his lower back urging him on.

They had both been on the verge of losing it after only a short time, both now wanting it to end just yet, both wanting to draw it out as long as possible, but as Cody started to pick up his pace, quickening his thrusts, his tongue and teeth working wonders on her breasts, she could not hold back anymore, crying out to the holy heavens as wave after wave crashed down over her, body spasming, walls convulsing, clenching, fingers tightly grasping Cody's hair as her eyes fluttered shut.

The sight of her so lost in pleasure, her tightening walls drawing him deep… deeper… deepest, the sweet sounds leaving from deep within her throat were just too much for Cody and with only a few more thrusts, he filled the condom to the brim, body collapsing onto her lithe frame, shuddering, panting, lips finding hers again as he murmured over and over.

"I love you… I love you… I love you…"

This truly was heaven… for both of them.

And who would have known that in the end… she was "Falling for HIM"?

* * *

**Please review... and make sure to check out my Slash-stories, too!**

**Btw... if anyone had the chance to go to a Raw live-event in Europe as of lately, please send me a pm. I have a Cody Fanpage and would love to post some pics from the tour there! Thanks in regards... for everything! :)**


End file.
